Desearía que fueras Tú
by Ari-nee
Summary: [MuraKaga] El deber y el corazón darán una fiera batalla en la vida de Kagami, y el tiempo se le volverá una locura, sin saber que su prometido desconocido y el hombre a quien ama, son la misma persona. Dedicatoria Especial: FriendlyScientist, Maro Draxon, MajestyDickhead y J seiza. (Summary completo en Amor Yaoi) (ambientado en el año 1820, en el siglo XIX)
1. Prólogo

**Se que es momento de que se pregunten ¿Qué es lo que esta loca esta haciendo subiendo un nuevo fic cuando no ha terminado 3? (incluso creo que son más de tres :'v) Pues yo les dije, que subiría un MuraKaga, y pos aquí estoy(?)**

 **Realmente no pude evitar escribir sobre mi OTP, y la verdad es que esta idea me tiene dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace ya algún tiempo, por lo que la quería llevar a cabo.**

 **Aclaro que NO dejare de actualizar Son of Sun, Jäger Reisen, Abecedario, y _Eres mío (Para los que leen en Amor Yaoi)_ pero aparte quiero incluir esto a la lista, así es, vivo al extremo c': Por ello no les prometo que los cap seran muy pronto, pues como ya dije tengo 5 fics ahora para seguir :'v solo Abecedario seguirá su curso, si no ocurre nada.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a tres personitas, las cuales quiero mucho, y sus reviews me alegran el día; y que igual, tiene el gusto de compartir conmigo esta OTP tan rara. FriendlyScientist, Maro Draxon, y MajestyDickhead, esta historia va dedicada para ustedes con mucho cariño c: *corazón***

 **La historia esta ambientada por el siglo XIX. Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1801_

El cielo se veía gris, sin vida, y las nubes parecían querer soltar lluvia en cualquier momento. Willianshire Elizabeth, reina de Inglaterra, mujer de edad avanzada y con la cabellera blanca, signo de la vejez. Ella pensaba tranquilamente, el clima cambiante le producía un toque delicado y la ayudaba a estabilizar su cuerpo y alma.

Pensaba sobre el futuro. Ella no reinaría por siempre, si bien estaba aún estable, conforme pasaran los años, se iría deteriorando, hasta que finalmente, llegara su hora de morir.

Es por eso que en esos momentos, Elizabeth, sentada cómodamente sobre su trono, escribía una carta que, probablemente, serviría cuando el próximo heredero subiera al trono.

Hace tiempo, le había llegado una noticia increíble, alegre, y completamente única. Su nuera, la princesa de Willianshire, Murasakibara Hikari, estaba encinta.

Era algo hermoso, digno para celebrar. Su hijo, el príncipe Willianshire Colín, había muerto hace unos escasos meses atrás. Fue asaltado por ladrones cuando regresaba de un viaje de Manchester, para visitar a su amigo, el hijo del duque, y también al duque mismo, que estaba en un estado crítico. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando fue anunciada su muerte en el palacio de Londres.

Por eso es que la noticia del bebé daba esperanza. Al morir el hijo único del rey y la reina, el trono quedaba por completo vacío y sin heredero, dejándolo peligrosamente a merced de cualquier canalla que quisiera tomarlo. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos, incluso de la futura madre, al saber que esperaba un hijo.

El único heredero legitimo al trono.

Al morir el príncipe, no pudo tomar lo que le correspondía por derecho; también dejando a su esposa sola, sin oportunidad de seguir procreando. Todo el palacio se sumió en oscuridad, preguntándose qué pasaría después. Eso hasta que la princesa comenzó con mareos y vómitos; al principio todos lo tomaron como la depresión al saber la muerte del príncipe, sin embargo, cuando los síntomas de la mujer aumentaron, inmediatamente fue atendida por los médicos reales, los cuales llegaron a una sola conclusión.

Estaba embarazada.

El fruto del amor de dos seres antes de que la muerte llegará. Hikari y Colín se habían hecho uno antes del viaje de él, y fue ahí donde el milagro nació. Fue donde el amor de ambos se entremezcló formando así al bebé, el próximo heredero del reino de Inglaterra.

Y por si esa noticia fuera poco, llegó una más que haría a la reina bailar de alegría. Tenía un nieto, el cual habría que cuidar durante todo el periodo de gestación, pero no solo eso; la esposa del ahora duque, estaba también encinta, no con tantos meses como su nuera, pero al menos ya se había informado el acontecimiento.

El anterior duque falleció casi al mismo tiempo que su hijo, pues la enfermedad que tenía le arrancó la vida unos cuatro días antes de que el difunto príncipe fuera asesinado.

Eso significaba que habría dos nuevos bebés, los cuales, ya estaban oficialmente comprometidos.

Elizabeth viajó a Manchester, con guardias que la protegieran, dejando el palacio al cuidado de Hikari, la cual estaba en plena protección y cuidada hasta cuando la noche caía. La reina viajó para ir al funeral del anterior duque, el cual era un gran amigo suyo; y porque también tendría que hablar con Collingwood, para decirle algo importante.

Fue cuando le informó al hijo del difunto, la última petición que había dicho su padre. No la dijo en público porque no tenía el valor para obligar a su hijo a semejante injusticia, pero, ahora que estaba muerto, era oportunidad de la reina para convencer al hombre, de que ambos cumplieran con la petición.

Los dos hablaron toda la noche, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Elizabeth regresó a Londres con una gran sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó más, cuando le dijeron que Hikari ya había dado a luz.

Fue a edad prematura, apenas iba a cumplir los 8 meses cuando el pequeño príncipe decidió salir, si bien pudo haber muerto por haber nacido a tan temprana edad, nació completamente sano, con un peso y tamaño, que daban señal de que tal vez hubiesen contado mal, y ya estuvieran cumplido los 9 meses.

La carta que ahora escribía, era llenada de todo su cariño, especialmente para que fuera abierta en el futuro por su nieto, cuando ya estuviera casado. También escribía otra más, pero esta era para el duque Collingwood, cuando la hora indicada estuviese llegando.

Ella era astuta, y bien sabia acerca de los matrimonios arreglados, había sido participe de uno, cuando le informaron que se casaría con su esposo, el cual debería estar por ahí arreglando unos cuantos asuntos. Elizabeth había estado enamorada de un joven que conoció en su juventud, que parecía ser un simple campesino.

Pero ser alguien de la nobleza es anteponer el deber ante todo.

Por eso aceptó su destino, y fue con rumbó a Inglaterra para casarse. Llegó con los pensamientos de que jamás amaría a ese hombre, de que lo odiaría con su vida, y que si se encontraba haciendo esto era por el reino, y no por amor. Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que, el hombre con quien se casaría, era el mismo joven del que se había enamorado.

Ahora que estaba felizmente casada, viviendo al lado del hombre al que ama, entendía un poco la magia del amor, y es por eso que planeaba emplearlo para que su nieto fuese feliz.

Se casaría, sí. Sería un matrimonio arreglado, eso también. Pero ella haría que la chispa del amor floreciera entre ellos. O se deja de llamar, Willianshire Elizabeth, reina de toda Inglaterra.

Contenta con su decisión y por lo escrito en las cartas, la reina guardo todo muy bien mientras se levantaba del trono donde había estado sentada. Se acomodó el largo vestido grisáceo, y camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su nuera cuidando de su nieto. Tocó la puerta, y al entrar se encontró con su familia.

Se acercó a la bella Hikari, que adormecía cariñosamente al bebé de cabellos violáceos, y no pudo evitar embozar una gran sonrisa. Observó el rostro precioso del niño, y dejó salir las siguientes palabras con un suspiro.

\- _Duerme bien, Atsushi…_

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora, veré cuando subiré el cap 1, el cual, a mi parecer, me esta quedando interesante :v**

 **Espero sus reviews comentando lo que opinan de la historia, si les gusta, si la odian, lo que ustedes quieran decirme, lo apreciare c:**

 **Aquí la portada de la historia hecha por mi:** **art/Desearia-que-fueras-Tu-542113865**

 **Nos leemos~**


	2. Noticia Inesperada - Parte I

**Les prometí que les traería MuraKaga! Así que aquí esta el capitulo 1, que es la primera parte de la "noticia" que le daran a Kagami c:**

 **Espero lo disfruten~**

* * *

 _Manchester, Inglaterra, 1820_

Los dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa de madera, su intranquilidad se notaba a leguas y su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

La carta que había llegado esa mañana del mismo día traía una noticia que si bien sabía que llegaría, no creía que fuera tan pronto. No importaba realmente el contenido, pudo haber deshecho la carta y olvidarse de todo el problema. Pero no era tan fácil.

La carta era enviada desde Londres, más específicamente desde el castillo donde había vivido la familia real por generaciones. Si su memoria no le fallaba, la Reina Willianshire Elizabeth estaba a unos cuantos días de fallecer después de haber gobernado por 60 años el país. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Pronto habría un nuevo gobernante.

Recuerda haber visto al chico una vez, el príncipe Willianshire Murasakibara Atsushi. Por lo que sabía, el padre del joven había muerto incluso desde antes de su nacimiento, y por consecuencia no pudo tomar el trono. La madre, una mujer justa y generosa, murió cuando el príncipe contaba con apenas 5 años, debido a una enfermedad grave que acabó con su vida en poco tiempo.

Así pues, el pequeño chico quedo a cuidados de sus abuelos, los reyes de Inglaterra. Su abuelo murió hace unos 3 años atrás, y según lo que estaba escrito en la carta, no faltaría mucho para que su abuela también falleciera. Si estaba en lo cierto, el chico ya tendría 18 años, y podría subir al trono.

El único problema era que para esto, el príncipe debería contraer matrimonio lo más pronto posible con alguien de la realeza. Si no fuera su hijo mayor quien era el indicado, le hubiera importado un comino.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos negruzcos, revolviéndolo en un acto de pequeña desesperación. La hoja de papel era clara, decía que debía enviar a su hijo a la dirección ahí escrita, cuanto antes para que este estuviera listo antes de la boda. Sabía que no tenía opción, el destino de su pequeño había sido escrito desde que nació, y eso fue que, él y el príncipe estarían comprometidos hasta que pudieran casarse.

Su hijo mayor era solo unos cuantos meses más pequeño que el príncipe, si Atsushi cumplió los 18 hace dos meses, su hijo estaría cumpliendo la misma edad dentro de cuatro. Pero eso no significaba una excusa para no casarse, y precisamente, ese era el problema. No quería que su primogénito se fuera, pero era por el bien de todos, del reino e incluso de su herencia.

Si el príncipe y su hijo no se casaban, entonces perdería todo y quedaría en bancarrota.

Pero no era tan sencillo, su primer hijo, Collingwood Kagami Taiga, era muy terco y testarudo, eso contando que no sería muy fácil convencerlo para que dejara el castillo, ya que sus hermanos seguirían ahí y a ninguno le gustaba separarse de los otros, y eso que ni siquiera son niños, sino adolescentes en crecimiento. Además, considerando la actitud del chico, no se tomaría muy bien la idea de casarse con un completo desconocido.

Pero veía una pequeña esperanza en lo que decía la carta. La reina Elizabeth y él eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, y la anciana era alguien gentil y amable por lo que había pensado en todo antes de que los dos chicos se casaran.

La idea principal estaba ya establecida. Taiga iría con rumbo a Inglaterra para después casarse. Sin embargo, la opción que ofrecía la reina no era mala, el final sería el mismo, pero la forma de conocerse sería diferente, y tal vez, mejor que solo verse las caras en la boda.

Es por eso que estaba tan nervioso, aceptar era una cosa, pero llevar a cabo lo escrito era una completamente diferente, y más si su hijo se iría justamente mañana a primera hora. Solo esperaba que la noticia no golpeara mentalmente a Taiga.

\- Duque Collingwood – La voz de una mujer le hizo girar la cabeza hasta la gran puerta que era entrada hacia su oficina. La criada siguió hablando cuando capturó la atención del hombre – He traído al joven Taiga como pidió.

\- Muchas gracias Flora – Agradeció el pelinegro.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y después se retiró de ahí dejando la puerta entreabierta para que el hijo del duque pudiese pasar. Una cabellera rojiza entró en la oficina, y el joven se encaminó hacia la silla junto al escritorio de su padre. Se sentó, y así ambos se quedaron viendo cara a cara.

\- Padre, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que me llames así de repente? – Preguntó el muchacho. El hombre sonrió, sí que Taiga era muy intuitivo, y probablemente estuviera tratando de averiguar por su cuenta el motivo de la llamada.

\- Seré honesto contigo Taiga – El duque se arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa, y carraspeó antes de continuar – Sabes que nuestra situación económica está pendiendo de un hilo; solo contamos con unos cuantos sirvientes y mayordomos, y si el reino lo quiere, puede quitarnos las tierras y la herencia, y con eso, estaríamos en bancarrota.

\- Sí, lo sé padre – Confirmó su hijo.

\- Sin embargo – Continuó el de cabellera negra – Hay una manera de evitar que todo esto pase a mayores y la vida vuelva a como era antes – Los ojos de Taiga demostraban un brillo inusual mientras esperaba las siguientes palabras de su padre – Y eso, mi querido Taiga, es que tú contraigas matrimonio con el Príncipe Willianshire de Inglaterra.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – El duque mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba esa reacción. La mirada de su primogénito demostraba enojo, desconcierto, y por supuesto, miedo. Notaba que esos orbes rojizos de su hijo estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

\- Sé que es algo apresurado, pero quiero que entiendas que es por el bien de todos – El hombre de cabellos negros trató de informarle a Taiga lo que significaba que él se casara con el príncipe. Debía hacerlo para que al menos Kagami estuviera al tanto.

\- Pero, ni siquiera lo conozco…- Masculló el pelirrojo – ¡Es una locura!

\- Créeme que estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una locura ya que él tampoco te conoce a ti – Explicó el duque – Sin embargo, deben casarse cuanto antes. La reina esta por fallecer, y necesitan que el príncipe contraiga matrimonio lo más pronto posible para tomar el trono.

\- ¡Entonces que se busque a una princesa! – Gritó Kagami con histeria impregnada en su voz – ¡¿No sería lo más lógico?!

\- Si y no – Contestó el hombre. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – Es cierto que el príncipe debe contraer matrimonio, y sería más lógico si se tratase de una joven princesa según lo que han comentado las personas del castillo, pero hay algo que debes saber Taiga… – El sudor frío recorría la frente del pobre duque mientras trataba de explicar a su hijo la noticia – Tú y él ya estaban comprometidos desde que naciste, por lo que no se puede hacer nada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Otro grito más del pelirrojo, y oficialmente quedaría sordo.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero creí que te lo tomarías de muy mala manera, como ahora por ejemplo; Es por eso que el príncipe Willianshire no puede casarse con nadie más, debes ser únicamente tú – Finalizó el hombre de mayor edad entrelazando las manos detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡¿De quién fue esta brillante idea?! – Ironizó exigiendo saber el de cabellos rojizos. El duque Collingwood se mostraba sereno aunque por dentro estaba más nervioso y shockeado que su hijo.

\- Fue de la reina – Comentó el hombre haciendo a Kagami callar y que por fin se esfumara su enojo, pues este había sido reemplazado por la sorpresa – Ella era una gran amiga de tu abuelo, y cuando él murió la reina estaba ahí para consolar a todo la familia. Asistió al funeral sin falta y cuando estaban por enterrarlo me dijo: _"Sabes, a tu padre le hubiese gustado que tu primer hijo se casara con el primogénito de mi hijo"_. Esas palabras me dejaron muy pensativos los siguientes días, y junto con ella acordamos que cumpliríamos la última petición de mi padre, es por eso que tú y él están comprometidos.

\- ¿I-Incluso antes de q-que naciera…? – Tartamudeó el chico debido a la impresión por semejante confesión de parte de su padre.

\- Sí, antes de que tú o el príncipe nacieran – Respondió el hombre. Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de las comisuras de sus ojos debido al recuerdo reciente.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el menor – No quise que, es decir, no fue a propósito, lo siento; Es solo que la noticia me cayó muy fuerte, realmente no pensé en que podría terminar de esposo con otro hombre, mucho menos que este fuera alguien de la familia real, más específicamente el príncipe – Finalizó Kagami con la cabeza hacia abajo, en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

\- No me malentiendas, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, afrontar todo esto cuando ni siquiera has cumplido los 18 – El duque paró por unos instantes para recuperar el aire que le faltaba, luego prosiguió – Pero por el bien de todos, y también por el del reino propio debes seguir. No olvides que alguien noble siempre…

\- Sobrepone el deber antes de todo – Terminó el pelirrojo – Lo sé padre, lo sé. Entonces me casaré con el príncipe de Willianshire, no te pongas nervioso por eso.

Kagami se levantó de su asiento, ya dispuesto a marcharse para estar solo y tranquilo, y poder digerir mejor la noticia, sin embargo su padre le indicó que volviera a sentarse. Parecía que el hombre tenía más cosas que rebelarle y él necesitaba escucharlas.

\- Taiga, ¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto?

\- Si – Contestó – Para prepararme en cuanto sea el momento de la boda.

\- Casi aciertas hijo, pero no – Las explicaciones de su padre cada vez estaban más llenas de sorpresas. Taiga prestó aún más atención ante lo que el hombre le diría – La boda se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes, pero tu deberás partir antes; Te irás mañana a primera hora, y te alojaras en una casa cerca del palacio, ahí estarás a salvo antes de que sea el día del matrimonio.

\- ¿En una casa? – Definitivamente el día de hoy estaba llena de sorpresas - ¿Por qué no en el palacio?

\- Si se llega a saber que el prometido del futuro rey se aloja en el palacio, los ataques aumentaran en busca de que ambos desaparezcan. Así el trono quedaría libre para cualquiera que quisiera tomarlo – Se explicó el duque – En esa casa permanecerás a salvo, un ex guardia real y caballero cuidara de ti durante ese mes, así que no hay porque preocuparse.

\- Así que ¿Partiré mañana a primera hora? – Preguntó inseguro Kagami. El duque asintió – Entonces supongo que tengo que empacar y despedirme – Su padre volvió a asentir.

El silencio después de eso fue incómodo. Padre e hijo se mantenían callados y ninguno parecía hacer además de emplear ningún movimiento; simplemente se quedaron así, con el de orbes fuego sentado con las manos en las rodillas, la cabeza gacha mirando hacía el suelo, evitando contacto visual por con su padre, y el hombre con la espalda recta en el asiento y con la mirada fija en la figura de su hijo.

Kagami fue el primero en romper aquel ambiente tenso, levantándose de la silla aun sin levantar la vista, dio una pequeña reverencia a la vez que murmuraba palabras inteligibles para el duque, y se fue con aquella aura negra rodeándole, desapareciendo de la oficina de su padre. En cuando quedó solo, Collingwood suspiró, volvió a pasar su mano por su negra cabellera y se recostó en el escritorio. Al menos Taiga no había hecho un escándalo por la notica.

Dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo las cosas no iban mejor. Apenas llegó se fue directo a la cama, en donde dejó a su cuerpo caer, a tal punto de ya no moverse. Se colocó en posición fetal mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas blancas de seda, y las lágrimas se refugiaban en sus ojos, los cuales tenía cerrado fuertemente.

¿Cómo era posible de un momento para otro tuviera que dejar su hogar para viajar a Inglaterra? ¿Y de ahí permanecer escondido en una casa junto con un guardia y caballero? Y lo peor de todo ¿Casarse con un tal príncipe del que no sabía nada?

Nada, esa era la palabra para definir su conocimiento sobre aquel chico. No sabía nada, ni su nombre ni como se vería. Chasqueó la lengua en medio del llanto, ¿Tan idiota fue como para no preguntar sobre la persona que sería su futuro esposo? Si, lo fue, pero eso se debió a las noticias que su padre le brindó en menos de una hora. ¿Cómo quería su mente que preguntara su nombre si ni siquiera había procesado que se iría lejos de casa?

Y no quería ni imaginarse cuando les dijera la noticia a sus hermanos. La idea de separarse le dolía, ya que nunca había estado lejos de su familia, y más si tan solo le quedaban unas pocas horas con ellos. Se levantó de la cama, ya sabiendo que llorar no le solucionaría las cosas, además si alguien le viera en ese estado tan débil, se sentiría patético.

Se arregló un poco la ropa, ya que al estar acostado en su cama se había arrugado; con un paño se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, y trató de regularizar su respiración para no delatarse. También esperó un poco antes de salir, para que sus parpados y ojos volvieran a su color normal, pues se habían vuelto de un color rojizo debido al llanto de hace algunos momentos.

Cuando se aseguró de que su aspecto era presentable, salió de su habitación para caminar con rumbo al comedor…

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿como esta quedando? espero que les haya gustado este cap como para dejar reviews, ya que eso me animaría a escribir lo segundo.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	3. Noticia Inesperada - Parte II

**No, no estoy muerta, tampoco desaparecida, ni mucho menos en bancarrota(?)**

 **Es solo que como he tenido vacaciones, prefiero disfrutarlas(?) además de tremendo bloqueo que me dio y unos fics para el mes de Agosto. Es por eso que, publicando este capitulo, quiero aclarar, para aquellas personas que leen mis otros fics que los dejare PAUSADOS pero no por eso no los voy a continuar. Espero me entiendan y perdonen si los preocupe**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

 _Manchester, Inglaterra, 1820_

Eran más de las 7 por lo que toda la familia debía de estar ahí esperándolo para la cena. Ninguna persona comía hasta que la familia completa estuviera sentada en la mesa, y si su padre informaría sobre la decisión de hace unos momentos, entonces debía de estar puntual.

Pasó el gran pasillo de la mansión, topándose con unos cuantos sirvientes que le saludaban, pero él no devolvía el saludo, y solo algunas ocasiones, asentía levemente para al menos indicarle a la servidumbre que había escuchado.

Finalmente llegó en la gran habitación donde se situaba el comedor, con la gran mesa, las grandes sillas, los cubiertos finos junto a esa deliciosa y apetecible comida, esos platillos que hacían derretir la lengua con solo probarla, y fue por esa razón, que el pelirrojo se memorizó las recetas, y cuando cocinaba les daba un toque especial, y sus hermanos elogiaban su comida.

Kagami adoraba cocinar, aun cuando esto fuera responsabilidad de las cocineras, él no podía permanecer muy lejos de la cocina, y siempre preparaba sus platillos casi en secreto. Eran simples, nada exótico, pero el sabor era único, de eso no había duda. Taiga aprendió a cocinar a muy temprana edad, junto con sus hermanos. Su madre le enseñó, diciendo que el don de la cocina no era exclusivo para los cocineros, y que cuando se quiere, se puede.

Es por eso que con la increíble sazón del pelirrojo, no pasó mucho para que cautivara los paladares de su madre y hermanos. Su padre siempre estaba de viaje, así que aunque no degustara sus platillos, el chico se encargaba de hacerle algo exclusivo el día que el hombre volviera. Así conquistó cada estomago de su familia, y también de los empleados ahí.

Lo hubiera dejado, pero eso no fue posible cuando sus hermanitos comenzaron a rogarle para que les preparara algo para comer, ya que decían que la comida de la cocina no era tan deliciosa como la de él. Por eso es que Kagami cocinaba exclusiva y únicamente para sus hermanos menores, incluso aunque ahora ya sean adolescentes con las hormonas floreciendo. Aun así les seguía cocinando cada vez que ellos lo pedían.

\- Taiga, querido – Llamó su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada, ojos verdosos y con gafas dignas de la época, y un largo vestido color verde aguamarina. Desde un extremo de la mesa llamaba a su bebé para que se sentara junto a ella y también sus hermanos – Por aquí.

Kagami se dirigió en dirección hacia el extremo en donde se mantenía su familia. Las costumbres eran un poco extrañas en todo esto de la nobleza. Hubo una vez en la que fue de vacaciones con uno de sus tíos, él fue solo llamado para que su tío pudiera decirle unas cuantas palabras sobre su negocio, y ya que no tenía hijos, lo más seguro era que él heredara la compañía. Sin embargo apenas y pudo escuchar unas cuantas palabras, ya que, como dictaba la ley, su tío estaba en un extremo de la gran mesa, y él pues, estaba en el otro.

Cabe aclarar que las mesas de los duques, condes, marqueses, y reyes tienen más de 6 metros de largo, y capacidad para más de una docena de personas, incluso tal vez más.

Incluso en épocas de fiesta cada persona tenía un lugar asignado, cosa que cabreaba más a Kagami al no saber en dónde rayos sentarse. ¿Qué acaso no era mejor que cada quien se siente donde quiera que se le dé la gana? Pero nadie parecía compartir sus ideas, ya que le ignoraban de manera olímpica. Es por eso que el pelirrojo esperaba a que todos estuvieran sentados, para por fin ir a su lugar asignado, oséa, la única silla que quedaba vacía.

Por otra parte, que bueno que en su hogar era muy distinto; ahí se sentaban donde quieran, y de preferencia para estar más en familia. No es que no obedecieran al código de la nobleza, tan solo era una excepción que ellos hacían, nadie tenía porque enterarse.

\- Hey Taiga, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? – Preguntó un chico pelinegro, en cuanto el de hebras rojas se acercaba a su extremo para sentarse. Lo notó algo decaído, por lo que se aventuró en preguntar.

\- ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo? Taiga-kun – Esta vez fue un pequeño peliceleste, sentado justo al lado de las otras dos personas. Al igual que el pelinegro, también notó esa aura deprimente que desprendía del cuerpo de Kagami.

La voz de sus hermanos por fin hizo a Kagami regresar a la realidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para negar ante las preguntas, tomando asiento en el lugar vació en medio de ambos chicos. La rubia también había notado algo extraño en su pequeño, pero no dijo nada.

\- Papá lo dirá en cuanto llegue… – Anunció el pelirrojo con apenas un hilo de voz. Las otras personas no dijeron nada más, si el duque iba a decirlo, entonces debía ser importante.

Kagami miró la comida servida en su fino plato, a pesar de que lucía delicioso, realmente le dieron unas ganas de vomitar lo que ni siquiera había ingerido. Apartó la vista antes de que se cumpliera lo antes pensado, y decidió concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la comida. Su cabeza había girado hacia la izquierda, justo el lugar en donde su hermano pelinegro estaba sentado.

Collingwood Himuro Tatsuya, un chico de 16 años y carácter tranquilo, con una cabellera negra que le cubría uno de sus ojos, aquellos orbes poseían un púrpura grisáceo, y un bello lunar debajo del ojo descubierto. Atractivo, confiable, la clase de chico que todas las doncellas del reino quisieran tener. Sin embargo, Tatsuya no se interesaba en eso, al menos no en demasía. Él tan solo era un chico en plena fase de crecimiento, con una dependencia un poco fuerte hacia su hermano mayor.

Luego de que nuevamente fijara la vista en la comida en el plato de su hermano, giró la cabeza para el lado derecho, antes de que las náuseas regresaran de nuevo. A su derecha, yacía su hermanito menor, el peliceleste.

Collingwood Kuroko Tetsuya, el menor de la familia, contando con apenas unos 14 años, si bien Himuro era tranquilo, entonces Kuroko lo era aún más; con una cabellera que hacía juego con el cielo azul en las mañanas, y esos orbes celestes, que carecían de expresividad. Piel pálida aterciopelada, y cuerpo delicado, adorable y tierno. Tenía muy poca presencia, era casi como si fuera un pequeño fantasma travieso, pero aun así su familia ya se había adaptado. Tetsuya era quien tenía una gigante dependencia hacia su hermano mayor, tanto que sin él, el chico no quería hacer nada, por no mencionar que también lloraba.

Curiosamente, los nombres de ambos hermanos estaban conectados, cambiados únicamente por la segunda letra de cada nombre. Había veces en las que Kagami les decía que su madre se había quedado sin ideas, y por eso las similitudes, obviamente lo decía en broma, ya que aunque existe un increíble parentesco entre ambos nombres, cada uno fue elegido cuidadosamente; eso y porque así los nombres de los 3 hermanos empezarían con "T".

La mujer enseguida notó que algo mal andaba con su hijo, no era normal que Taiga se comportara de esa manera, lo usual era que el pelirrojo engullera todo lo de su plato en tiempo record, no como ahora que evitaba mirar la comida, y parecía querer vomitar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada tranquilamente; si Kagami no quería hablar de eso ahora, entonces no lo forzaría.

De repente por una gran puerta apareció la figura del duque, alto, delgado pero en forma, con los ojos negruzcos y la cabellera azabache. Caminó con porte y elegancia hacia la esquina de la mesa en donde toda su familia estaba reunida, y sentándose en la silla junto a su mujer, se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar, y sus hijos dejaron de mirar a Taiga, para prestar atención a sus palabras.

\- Familia, quiero decirles algo muy importante – Tres pares de ojos se situaron en su persona; la de su esposa, y la de sus dos hijos. Kagami no le miraba, ya que encontraba más interesante los botones del chaleco negro que traía puesto – La reina de Willianshire está a unos cuantos días de morir, y como dice la tradición, el príncipe ascenderá al trono cuando eso suceda; para que esto pase, deberá contraer matrimonio lo antes posible, para no dejar al reino sin gobernante por mucho tiempo – Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, ya sabiendo a donde iba la noticia; no obstante, los chicos siguieron escuchando atentos – Y con quien debe de casarse es nada más y nada menos que su hermano Taiga, quien es el prometido del príncipe.

La noticia dejó en trance a los hermanos, la madre de ellos ya había empezado a soltar lágrimas que se secaba con uno de los pañuelos finos de seda, que siempre llevaba con ella. El duque Collingwood aguardó a esperar las reacciones de su familia con calma, ya que se había preparado mentalmente para las preguntas. El que su hijo se vaya, no era algo que se fuera a tomar a la ligera.

\- ¿Taiga-kun? – La voz de su hermano menor hizo a Kagami alzar el rostro, para posar sus orbes rojizos con los celestes que parecían a punto de llorar - ¿Eso es cierto? – El pelirrojo asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la voz quebrada del chico.

\- Así que esto era lo que papá nos diría… - Comentó Tatsuya con la voz apagada, luchando consigo mismo para no explotar en llanto. Taiga miró esta vez a su otro hermano, y de nuevo sintió una punzada en el corazón.

\- Taiga, querido – Para rematar el golpe mental que estaba teniendo, Kagami ahora posó su vista en la mujer que le dio la vida, quien le hablaba tiernamente con una sonrisa rota, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían cual cataratas.

Fue entonces cuando sus sentimientos no dieron para más, y soltó unas lágrimas. Se sentía horrible al saber que estaba haciendo sentir mal a su familia, se sentía un inútil, y lo que más quería era decirles que no iría a Londres por nada del mundo, pero no podía. Realmente deseaba quedarse en Manchester con su familia, pero su padre ya le había dicho que partiría mañana por la mañana.

Kuroko se había lanzado al cuerpo de su hermano mayor para abrazarlo fuertemente. Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos manchaban la ropa del pelirrojo, pero a este poco le importó. Correspondió el abrazo de su hermanito, mientras él también lloraba a mares. Tatsuya no se quedó atrás, y uniéndose al abrazo de hermanos, también desahogo sus sentimientos, por fin cediendo ante las gotas de llanto que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Cuan-do te i-irás? – Tetsuya se sorbió la nariz, mientras alzaba levemente la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos rubíes de su hermano.

\- Taiga se irá mañana al amanecer – La voz de su padre informó del resto de la noticia a su familia, incluso antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para contestar. Entonces sintió como sus dos hermanos se aferraban más a su cuerpo.

\- No-nosotros n-no quere-mos que T-Taiga se va-ya… – Esta vez fue turno del pelinegro para hablar, alzando la vista con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para encarar a su padre. Himuro estaba literalmente pegado a Kagami, y no quería soltarlo, lo mismo podría decirse del menor.

\- Tatsuya, Tetsuya, entiendo que estén enfadados, no les había comentado nada porque sabría que algo como esto pasaría. No es que quiera alejarlos de Taiga, pero deben entender que es su deber – Explicó el hombre, intentando calmar a sus dos hijos que le miraban con los ojos llorosos pero al mismo tiempo con furia impregnada en ellos.

\- ¡Pero si lo hubieras dicho antes entonces ya estaríamos mentalmente preparados! – Cabe aclarar que fue una sorpresa para todos el que Kuroko levantara la voz, más bien que gritara con enojo hacia su propio padre, porque el chico era tan tranquilo e imperturbable, como para que ahora cambiara su actitud tan drásticamente.

\- Era un riesgo que no quería tomar – Después de decir aquello el duque se levantó de su asiento, dejando todo lo de su parte de la mesa intacto, sin siquiera haber probado bocado de nada. Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para retirarse – Lo siento – Fueron sus últimas palabras, dichas en un susurro mientras cruzaba la puerta para irse.

Entonces los tres hermanos deshicieron su abrazo, mientras trataban inútilmente de controlar sus respiraciones y su llanto. Cada uno se sentó en la silla correspondiente a cada uno, mirando el plato de comida, pero sin hacer ademán de comenzar a comer.

La duquesa, que había estado escondiendo las lágrimas en el pañuelo sin haber dicho ni una palabra, miró a sus tres pequeños, y en el instante en el que ellos le devolvieron el gesto haciendo contacto visual ella sonrió, aun con las mejillas y la nariz roja, aun con los ojos llorosos y el maquillaje negro corrido, ella sonrió, tratando de decirle por medio de sus gestos que todo iba a estar bien.

Kuroko, Himuro y Kagami hicieron lo mismo, sonriendo aunque en el fondo estuvieran rotos y sin ánimos de nada. Aunque eso sí, había algo en lo que los cuatro estaban de acuerdo, y eso era, en que habían perdido el apetito…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que lo tenía desde hace un tiempo pero me había olvidado en subirlo. Mil perdones.**

 **Agradezcan a _FriendlyScientist_ por "obligarme" a subirlo, porque de no ser por sus amenazas, aun no lo hubiera publicado.**

 **Hasta luego c:**


	4. El viaje

**¡Por fin actualizando! ¡Me tardé un buen, pero ya volví!**

 **Este capítulo se centra, más que nada, en el viaje hacia Londres, y también hay interacción de padre e hijo. Siempre han escrito al padre de Taiga como un sinvergüenza, irresponsable que hace con su hijo lo que le plazca, y eso rompe kokoros :'v (a nadie le gusta ver sufrir a su personaje favorito) así que yo lo hice todo un padre amoroso con buen corazón, tal como su hijo.**

 **Aquí la breve explicación de cierta cosa, ya verán de que hablo.**

 **Sin más ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _Manchester, Inglaterra, 1820_

El sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte, y sus luces traspasaban las ventanas de los cuartos de la casa en donde la familia Collingwood vivía. Los primeros cantos de los pajarillos comenzaron a hacer eco por todo el lugar, deleitando con su dulce sonido la mañana de la gente que gozaba de sonido tan tranquilizador y bello.

Pero había quienes, aun con ese ambiente tan agradable y alegre, no estaban de ánimos ni siquiera para sonreír.

Kagami se había levantado desde antes que el sol apareciera. En realidad, podría decirse que no durmió nada en toda la noche. La noticia que le había impactado ayer no le había permitido pegar ojo, ni siquiera pudo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la idea de tener que estar en casa de un desconocido a partir de mañana.

Sus cosas estaban correctamente empacadas, no se llevó todo, pero si la mayoría. Aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera a su hogar antes de la boda, o al menos después de ella.

Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran demasiado notables, y no solo eso; sus párpados también daban indicios de que se pasó mucho tiempo llorando, y su aspecto era muy deteriorable. La noche anterior fue un completo desastre, la noticia había hacho que el agradable ambiente familiar se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

Sus orbes escarlata miraron en dirección a su gran cama, en la cual, descansaban otros dos cuerpos, que se mantenían tranquilos y con apariencia aparentemente imperturbable. Sin embargo, estos también mostraban los mismos signos del mayor; párpados hinchados con un ligero toque rojizo, y bolsas de cansancio debajo de estos. Pero contrario a Kagami, los otros dos si lograron conciliar el sueño.

Después de la horrorosa cena, en donde ninguno de las cuatro personas en el comedor probó bocado, todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar. La duquesa, dio una reverencia para luego irse al cuarto que compartía con su esposo, sin decir ni una palabra. Los tres hermanos, por el contrario, permanecieron ahí sentados mirando el mantel de seda de la mesa sin levantar la vista para nada.

Cuando Taiga se levantó para irse con dirección a su habitación, sus dos hermanos menores hicieron lo mismo, pero con una ligera diferencia; ni Himuro ni Kuroko se fueron a sus _propias_ habitaciones, decidieron seguir a su hermano mayor hacia la pieza de este. El pelirrojo no les dijo nada, tan solo les dejó seguirlo, porque para ser honesto, no quería estar solo por el momento.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los tres se tumbaron en la cama; no hace falta decir que apenas sus cuerpos tocaron el suave colchón, empezaron a derramar lágrimas, las cuales caían como cataratas de sus ojos. Permanecieron así casi toda la noche, hasta que los dos menores perdieron la fiera batalla que habían estado teniendo contra el sueño.

Pero Kagami no se durmió, tan solo arropó a sus hermanos para que estos no pasaran frío. Él, lejos de dormir, se levantó de la cama para empezar a empacar sus cosas. No tenía ni el mínimo signo de sueño en su cuerpo, entonces ¿Para qué dormir? Por lo que se tomó su tiempo guardando todas las cosas valiosas que se llevaría de casa.

Ahora que amanecía, solo quedaba salir afuera, donde seguramente su padre ya lo estuvieras esperando. Escribió en una nota algunas palabras de despedida hacia sus hermanos, ya que la verdad, no quería despertarlos aun, o de lo contrario se armaría un alboroto con ellos.

Se vistió correctamente, tomó sus maletas y las sacó fuera de la habitación, en donde varios sirvientes le estaban esperando, los cuales tomaron sus pesadas maletas llevándolas afuera, él quiso ayudar, pero los criados no se lo permitieron.

Se fue con rumbo hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaba esperándolo con un pequeño paquete de lo que parecía ser comida, lo tomó con cuidado, y notó que la mujer de hermosos cabellos dorados también tenía un aspecto muy inapropiado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y los párpados hinchados.

Le dio un beso, y un fuerte abrazo, y se retiró de ahí. Si se quedaba un momento más con su madre, nuevamente explotaría en llanto, y debía verse presentable para cuando llegase en la casa donde se quedaría durante un mes. Solo esperaba que sus signos despreciables ya hubieran desaparecido cuando llegaran al pequeño palacio, en donde se supone que estaría.

Salió afuera, encontrándose con su padre quien le miraba con una sonrisa, los sirvientes ya habían subido sus maletas en el carruaje, los dos caballos ya estaban despiertos y también parecía que estaban más activos que de costumbre, aun cuando fueran las seis de la mañana. El hombre pelinegro le lanzó una mirada que no supo identificar, tal vez de ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo de nostalgia.

El duque se adentró en la carroza, acomodándose en lo que su hijo mayor bajaba de las escaleras de la entrada para subirse con él. Cuando Kagami igualmente estuvo dentro, el hombre dio la orden para que el carruaje partiera. Se escuchó el sonido característico de las ruedas al moverse y algunos ruidos de los animales.

Taiga estaba sentado junto a su padre, pero desde que se subió no había pronunciado ni una palabra, y solo mantenía la vista fija en la ventana del carruaje. El duque Collingwood no esperaba que hablara, pero aun así trató de entablar alguna conversación con su hijo durante el viaje.

\- Taiga – Llamó el hombre mayor, pero no hubo respuesta por lo que volvió a intentar – Taiga – Esta vez, con ayuda de su mano, sacudió la pierna del pelirrojo, logrando así tener la atención del chico – Vamos Taiga, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero piensa en el reino, además, ahora vivirás en un castillo, no te faltara nada ahí.

\- ¿Y tú crees que con eso seré feliz? Enserio que respeto y acepto esto, pero solo es por el reino, no quiero tener nada que ver con aquel príncipe que ni siquiera conozco – Masculló Kagami con la voz un poco quebrada, y lágrimas amenazando con salirse de sus ojos. El pelinegro lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazó brindándole un poco de su cariño. Taiga no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar, porque realmente era eso lo que necesitaba.

\- Tal vez tú y ese príncipe puedan llegar a llevarse bien… - Animó el duque, en un intento por consolar a su hijo, ya que aún no superaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- La verdad es que lo dudo, aun cuando llegara a entablar alguna clase de _relación amistosa_ con él, no pasará a más que eso… - Suspiró aun entre los brazos de su padre. Existía aun la posibilidad de tener amistad con el príncipe Willianshire, pero, ¿De ahí a amor? Era una completa locura.

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ambos terminan enamorados?

\- Eso no pasará, y aunque hipotéticamente se diera ese caso, aun así no podría ser debido a la _situación_ – El hombre mayor arqueó una ceja ante la duda que su hijo le había formulado.

\- ¿Y por qué no podría ser?

\- Porque ambos somos hombres… - Dijo como si nada, no es que estuviera en contra de eso, pero si ambos eran hombres entonces no podría haber ningún heredero al trono – No voy a poder embarazarme, y de esa manera ya no habrá ningún próximo rey o reina.

\- bueno, pero… hay doncellas que sirven en algunas ocasiones para eso…

\- Por eso no me enamoraré, de esa manera, él podrá hacer lo que quiera con las doncellas, y no sufriré por amor, aunque dudo mucho que llegase a amarlo – Su voz se estaba apagando con cada frase que salía de su boca. Aun se mantenía abrazado con su padre, ya que esa cercanía no se da muchas veces. Su padre tiene negocios y que viajar constantemente, lo que ocasiona que casi nunca lo vea.

\- ¿Y si yo te dijera que si puedes embarazarte? – Taiga rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo para incorporarse y mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre, quien le miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro. ¿Embarazarse? ¿Él? ¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? – Te diré un secreto de los Collingwood, Taiga – El duque notó la incredulidad en los ojos rojos de su hijo, y más que decidido a contarle, decidió que aunque aquella otra noticia pudiera ocasionarle al pelirrojo más cambios emocionales, se arriesgaría a decírselo – Durante años, la familia ha tenido la capacidad de que algunos hijos varones puedan dar a luz. Nosotros les llamamos donceles, esto no significa que todos lo sean, algunas nacen completamente _hombres_ , por decirlo así. Yo no soy doncel, pero en tu caso, y en el de Tetsuya, puedo afirmarte que ambos lo son.

\- ¿Y qué sucede con Tatsuya? – Preguntó con curiosidad el primogénito de la familia, más que sorprendido por la información recién dada con respecto al tema de los donceles.

\- Tatsuya es como yo, es completamente varón, lo que quiere decir que no puede engendrar hijos – Explicó el hombre con tranquilidad, notando que Kagami se había desviado del tema de su compromiso, y estaba más interesado en lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien es doncel?

\- Fácil, se nota – Dijo con voz pacifica, sin prisa – Es un poco diferente su manera, Tetsuya tiene un cuerpo delicado, esbelto y también con algunas curvas, lo cual nos dedujo que era precisamente doncel; Tatsuya no, tiene un poco más de musculatura, su cuerpo y fuerza se desarrollaron bastante rápidos, además de que no tenía ninguna curva.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, ansioso por la respuesta de su progenitor.

\- Tú fuiste un caso más complicado, tienes el cuerpo de un varón, también fuerza y altura, pero sin duda alguna, tus curvas están ahí, casi imperceptibles, pero ahí están. Tu rostro tierno y delicado más tu increíble inocencia nos da a entender que eres doncel, aun contando con esa retaguardia que tienes.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – Se quejó el chico con el rostro rojo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el duque haciéndose el desentendido – Es de lo único que habla todo el mundo en la casa, que no me enterara sería un milagro – Vio el rostro sonrojado de su primogénito, y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo adorable que se veía – Además – Siguió con su explicación – Existe un viejo mito que dice, que si el bebé nace en días lluviosos y con mucho frío, será doncel, pero si lo hace en un día soleado y con mucho calor, entonces será varón. Tú y Tetsuya nacieron en días muy fríos, sin olvidar las tormentas que hacían esos días, por el contrario, Tatsuya nació un día que había un sol tan potente que nadie quería salir de la sombra, y que había un calor de los mil infiernos.

\- ¿Entonces debo suponer que puedo embarazarme?

\- Exacto.

Kagami lo meditó unos segundos, todo esto se había dado debido a que empezó con un dilema de que no podía tener hijos, y ahora descubría que era doncel. Si eso era verdad, entonces significaba que podría dar herederos para la siguiente generación. Él había esperado que alguna doncella se hiciera cargo, ya que su padre solo le dijo que estaban comprometidos, pero fuera de eso, no había nada más, así pues, solo viviría en el palacio con su _esposo_ , pero no es como si fueran a ser una pareja empalagosa.

Pero ahora, enterándose de la capacidad que poseía para engendrar hijos, no tenía más opción que intimar con el príncipe, para poder así dar algún hijo que pudiera tomar el cargo años más adelante. Bufó, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, y se limitó a observar otra vez por la ventana. El hombre mayor sonrió mientras hacía lo mismo, pero de su lado. Ahora que Taiga estaba ocupado pensando sobre su _estado_ , ya no habría más preguntas durante el viaje.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido, y para ser honestos, aún quedaba mucho camino por delante. Partieron exactamente ese día, desde primera hora para poder ahorrar aunque sea un poco de tiempo. Eran ya las 11 de la noche, pero aunque Taiga parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de sueño, se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto. El hombre que se encargaba de guiar los corceles había estado completamente activo durante todo el día y toda la noche, incluso Kagami sintió pena por el pobre hombre.

\- Papá, ¿No crees que el hombre que nos ha estado guiando en todo este camino debe estar ya cansado? Digo, ha sido un viaje extremadamente largo, y creo que debe estar muy agotado, después de todo ha estado despierto durante todo el día – Kagami miró a su padre con ojos de lástima, pena, compasión por el individuo que se encargaba de los caballos.

\- No te preocupes Taiga, ese hombre que ves ahí, no es el mismo que cuando partimos de casa – Respondió el duque, muy seguro de sus palabras, notando como los ojos de su primogénito se abrían con confusión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con duda impregnada en su voz.

\- Cuando salimos de casa, un hombre nos llevó la mitad del camino, ¿Recuerdas que hicimos una parada cerca de las dos de la tarde? – El chico de orbes escarlata asintió ante esas palabras – Bueno, fue para abastecernos con algunos alimentos y también para cambiar de _conductor_ , otro tomó el lugar del primero, y es con quien viajamos ahora. Es más, debemos estar a punto de llegar al siguiente pueblo, ahí habrá otro cambio.

Kagami miró a su padre un poco confuso, entendía bien a lo que se refería, solo que aun así no se le hacía justo para esos hombres; deberían estar cansados, y su padre solo los hacía trabajar de más. Frunció el ceño, y su padre soltó una carcajada ante su expresión.

\- Siempre dejas que tu buen corazón te guíe ¿eh, Taiga? – Habló el hombre mientras aun soltaba leves risas. Suspiró un poco antes de volver a hablar – No te preocupes, me encargue de avisarles a todos los que nos guiaran durante este viaje desde hace unos días; así ellos descansan lo suficiente, los que trabajaran de día duermen de noche, y viceversa. En cuanto lleguemos al pueblo del cambio, te puedo asegurar que el nuevo conductor estará más que activo – Entonces el pelirrojo suspiró más tranquilo – ¿Por qué mejor no duermes un rato? Has estado despierto desde muy temprano sin dormir, te hace falta.

\- Pero yo…

\- Nada de peros, enserio lo necesitas, ahora a dormir – Dijo el duque, mientras se palpaba el hombro para que su hijo se acostara en él. Kagami así lo hizo, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, mientras cerraba los ojos.

A los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

\- Taiga, hijo es hora de que despiertes – Mencionó el duque, mientras sacudía lentamente a su primogénito para despertarlo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de su siesta, pero las insistentes sacudidas de su padre terminaron de despertarlo.

\- Mmh… ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó somnoliento.

\- Son ya las 9 de la mañana del segundo día, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos mañana al amanecer – Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa que tenía junto a él. Kagami se preguntó si la había tenido ahí todo el tiempo, ya que no la había visto. De ahí sacó un pedazo de pan y una botella de leche, y se la tendió – Ten, es hora de que desayunes.

Kagami aceptó el alimento sin dudarlo. Aún estaba algo confundido y medio dormido, pero nada que un buen desayuno no pueda arreglar. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje. La luz del sol ya iluminaba la tierra, y todo se veía realmente hermoso.

\- ¿Ya ha comido el hombre que nos lleva? – Preguntó el chico de orbes escarlata, haciendo a su padre expresar una mirada de asombro, que después fue cambiada por una sonrisa.

\- Si Taiga, está bien.

\- ¿Y los caballos? Nos han llevado todo el día, deben estar muy cansados – Volvió a insistir el muchacho. Collingwood sonrió con ternura al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su heredero. Kagami tenía un buen corazón, y trataba a todos por igual, ya sean ricos o pobres, hombres o mujeres, ancianos o niños, humanos o animales.

\- Cambiaron ayer – Respondió él – Cuando llegamos al pueblo que te mencioné antes de que te durmieras, no solo cambiamos de conductor, sino también de caballos. Créeme, tal vez sea algo estricto en algunos aspectos, pero ni yo sería tan cruel para hacerle eso a esos animales.

\- Menos mal – Murmuró el chico, bebiendo un trago de la leche – No quería tener que rogarte para descansar si no lo habías hecho.

\- ¡Já! Me recordaste exactamente a cuando te presenté al perro de la familia vecina, ay dios, amabas tanto a ese animal, pero desde que te mordió les tienes miedo y los odias – Explicó el duque, relatando aquella pequeña anécdota que ocurrió cuando Taiga tenía apenas unos 5 años.

\- No los odio… –Dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficiente alto como para que su padre lo oyera – Aunque me haya mordido y también me haya provocado este miedo indescriptible a los de su raza, jamás creo llegar a odiarlos, los quiero.

\- Lo sé, los Collingwood somos muy caracterizados por nuestro amor hacia el prójimo, y tú Taiga, eres la viva imagen de ello. Los quieres, aun cuando fueron los causantes de que terminaras con aquel pánico – El hombre mayor dirigió su mano hacia la de su hijo, y le dio un gran apretón mostrándole una mirada de cariño que el pelirrojo no dudó en corresponder.

\- Basta ya, solo escucho a mi corazón, tal como me ha dicho Mamá – Respondió el chico, sonrojándose ante las palabras que decía su padre con respecto a su actitud.

\- Es por eso que quiero que entiendas… – Comenzó a decir, guardando silencio por unos segundo, antes de volver a hablar – Que aunque no conozcas al príncipe Willianshire, existe la posibilidad de que te enamores de él, sé que no quieres y que harás lo posible por evitar el amor entre ustedes, pero temo que tu buen corazón te lo impida.

\- Yo también estoy algo confuso por ese tema, pero por el momento creo que lo mejor será no pensar más en eso – Dijo Kagami, y el duque se dio cuenta que el brillo en los ojos de su primogénito desapareció.

El carruaje siguió su curso, ya habían pasado varios pueblos, donde habían comprado algunos alimentos y también cambiado de conductor por cuarta vez. Muchas doncellas que veían al hijo del duque murmuraban cosas entre ellas, y aunque Kagami no alcanzaba a escucharlas, se hacía una idea. Pero él ya estaba comprometido, y esas chicas no eran precisamente su tipo.

Cuando eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el chico se preguntó algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza. Si bien, el camino de Manchester a Londres era peligroso, no hubo ningún indicio de algún _problema_ durante todo el camino que habían recorrido. Según dicen, el camino estaba lleno de ladrones, asaltantes y animales salvajes, pero no habían avistado nada.

\- Padre, no es que no agradezca el que no nos haya ocurrido nada pero ¿Yo creí que el camino hacia Londres era peligroso – Comentó Kagami, mientras despegaba su vista del paisaje, y ahora miraba a su padre a los ojos.

\- Bueno, el camino concurrido sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con el camino concurrido? – Preguntó el chico, notando como su padre se rascaba la nuca mientras pensaba y meditaba lo que debía decirle.

\- Verás, el camino concurrido está muy lleno de peligros, pero suele ser el más rápido para Londres, por lo que la gente se arriesga en pasar por ahí; si hubiéramos ido por el mismo camino, hubiéramos llegado hoy en la mañana, pero corríamos demasiados riesgos – El duque se ajustó el pañuelo elegante que tenía en el cuello antes de continuar – Pero como tú eres el prometido del príncipe, no podía arriesgarme, así que preferí tomar el camino largo.

\- ¿Entonces llegaremos mañana?

\- Exactamente – Respondió el hombre, mientras se acomodaba contra el suave asiento de la carroza – Ahora a dormir, mañana tendrás un día muy agitado. Yo estaré solo por ese único día ya que debo volver con los demás. Recuerda que te quedarás algo lejos del palacio, al cuidado de un guardia…

\- De un guardia real y caballero – Interrumpió Taiga – Lo sé Papá, por eso es que vine un mes antes. Además, aún son las seis.

\- Es solo que sueles ser muy despistado, quería asegurarme – El hombre de cabellos oscuros le brindó una sonrisa cálida, mientras Kagami se acomodaba en el hombro de su progenitor para descansar – Es algo temprano, pero debes dormir.

\- De acuerdo – Ahogó un bostezo mientras cerraba los párpados.

\- Buenas noches… – Susurró Collingwood, notando como su hijo daba una sonrisa leve, antes de caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Como ven, dice algo acerca del mpreg, la verdad es que aunque lo tendrá, será solo hasta el epílogo, así que si no les gusta no se preocupen, la historia no se centrará en eso, hasta el final, muy final c:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizaré mis demás escritos.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	5. Baño de Pétalos

**Hello my friends! How are you? fine? I'm happy to hear that :)**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, creo que aunque me tardé un poco, no fue tanto como anteriormente, incluso quería seguir escribiendo más a este capítulo pero me di cuenta de que quedaría muy largo por lo que tuve que cortar las últimas partes para hacer un nuevo documento, lo cual quiere decir que tendran el siguiente más pronto de la que creían.**

 **Intentaré actualizar mis otros escritos, pero como se acerca Halloween y quiero escribir algo para ese día no se si pueda, pero para los que leen S _on of Sun_ les aviso que pronto estará, solo faltan unas cuantas líneas del capítulo. También retomaré abecedario y Jäger Raisen, sus continuaciones están casi terminadas, por lo que no desespereís.**

 **Además, aquí en México se acerca el día de muertos y eso son más cosas por hacer, pero no diré que noviembre no es divertido, es incluso una fecha más importante que la propia navidad, o por lo menos lo es aquí en el territorio mexicano.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo, y perdonen cualquier fallo de ortografía. Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820_

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la pequeña ventana abierta que tenía el carruaje, el movimiento un poco acelerado y tosco del carruaje provocaba que los pasajeros ahí dentro saltaran levemente ante lo dificultoso del camino; Además, había ruido, mucho ruido, algo que hizo que un chico pelirrojo que dormitaba en el hombro de su padre despertara.

Kagami parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar que le daba en la cara; se incorporó hasta quedar sentado de nuevo, y se talló los ojos para despertarse aún más. Fijó la vista en su padre, parecía que el duque tenía unos cuantos minutos de haberse despertado también, ya que se veía más _presentable_ que él.

Bostezó audiblemente mientras miraba hacia la ventana que estaba de su lado. Se sorprendió al notar que en lugar de los árboles y paisajes salvajes que habían visto a lo largo del camino, ahora eran sustituidos por grandes casas, y algunos puestos de trabajo y comida, como alguna que otra panadería a algún sastre. Parecía como si estuviera en Londres.

Un momento… _¡¿En Londres?!_

Como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, sacó su cabeza por la pequeña ventana de ahí, aun cuando ésta fuera de tamaño considerado, era lo suficiente para que su cabeza saliera sin ningún inconveniente. Con asombro fijó su vista en todo el lugar, percatándose que efectivamente ya se encontraban en Londres.

¡El gran palacio se veía incluso desde donde se encontraban!

Como un niño pequeño miraba asombrado hacia todos lados. En serio que la ciudad de Londres era impresionante, ni siquiera en Manchester era así de asombroso. El olor a pan recién horneado se sentía con mucha intensidad, a Kagami casi se la hacía agua la boca, y se moría por degustar alguno de esos manjares.

El duque miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como adoraba que su primogénito se comportara como un chiquillo, le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos cuando sus hijos aun usaban pañales. Kuroko y Himuro maduraron algo rápido, a pesar de ser los menores; pero Taiga, él era el único que aun con la edad cerca de los dieciocho, se comportaba como cuando aún tenía unos 9 años. Le hacía sentirse feliz, podría ser el mayor, pero era _su bebé._

– ¡Padre mira! – El pelirrojo le llamó la atención haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia su dirección donde señalaba algo que no podía ver – ¡El palacio!

Aun con las palabras, Collingwood no podía ver nada desde donde le mostraba su hijo, por lo que prefirió mirar pero dela ventana de su lado del carruaje. Admiró la bella arquitectura del palacio real. Era grande, brillante, hermosa, majestuosa, e impresionante. A decir verdad, era lo que más destacaba en todo Londres.

– Taiga, regresa al carruaje, estás asustando a la gente – Comentó mientras veía como el chico obedecía sus palabras, y se volvía a sentar cómodamente en el asiento acolchonado. Notó que las mejillas de Kagami estaban de un leve color rojizo, señal de que lo que le dijo le dio vergüenza. Rió, y decidió seguir molestando un poco más a su hijo mayor – Cielos, casi tenías la mitad del cuerpo fuera, la gente te veía como bicho raro.

– ¡Papá! – Se quejó el menor, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de su progenitor, acto que solo le hizo sonrojarse más.

Después de ese breve momento mañanero entre padre e hijo, ambos decidieron observar a su alrededor en silencio. Kagami estaba cada vez más nervioso, es decir, estaba a unas cuantas horas de llegar a su destino, incluso menos. El palacio no se veía lejos, pero tampoco estaba cerca; además, él no se quedaría ahí, sino que se iría a una casa grande que estaba un tanto cerca del palacio. Según su padre, era espaciosa, acogedora y no correría ningún riesgo ahí.

– Bien Taiga, estamos a punto de llegar, sé que estás nervioso, pero no tienes por qué estarlo. Te aseguro que vas a estar bien – El hombre pelinegro tomo las manos de Kagami entre las suyas, mientras le miraba con amor pero también con ánimos. Una mirada que le decía al pelirrojo que debía creerle, y así lo hizo.

– Lo sé, es solo que… la idea de dormir en un lugar que no es casa me parece algo… incómoda.

– Tranquilo, vas a ver que te sentirás como en casa, ¿No me dirás que aun temes dormir solo o sí? – Se burló de manera cariñosa, mientras las mejillas de su hijo se coloreaban de un color carmesí. ¡Oh como amaba molestar a su Taiga!

– No es eso… – Admitió el menor – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no te digo nada más – Kagami frunció el ceño, infló las mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, girando su cabeza para no ver a su padre, en un gesto infantilmente caprichoso.

– ¡Vamos Taiga! ¡No te comportes así! – Rió el hombre con falsa indignación.

El resto del camino se la pasaron con el pelirrojo ignorando a su padre de manera infantil, mientras el duque intentaba _inútilmente_ de llamar la atención de su hijo. Con risas y alguno que otro momento bochornoso el tiempo pasó rápido, y en menos de lo que pensaron el carruaje se había detenido, mientras frente a ellos se veía la gran casa donde se quedaría el chico.

Escucharon la voz del último hombre que los había llevado hasta allí, diciendo que habían llegado, dándoles la señal de que podían bajarse. Primero lo hizo el hombre de cabellos negruzcos, y luego, se giró para ayudar a su hijo a bajar de la misma forma. Ya había ahí algunos tres hombres que fueron directamente con dirección al equipaje, y dos doncellas se acercaban a los Collingwood para hacer una reverencia e indicarles el camino.

Había un par de escalones antes de entrar a la gran puerta principal, que fue lo que tuvieron que caminar para llegar. Si bien era una casa, Kagami podría asegurar que incluso era más grande que la casa donde vivían ahora solo sus hermanos. Adentro todo era más impresionante, desde más escaleras hacia un segundo piso, hasta las grandes ventanas, candelabros, y decoración de colores pardos que se destacaban en las cortinas y alfombras; y eso que aún estaban en el vestíbulo.

Deberían ser como las siete de la mañana, ya que apenas se empezaba a mover todo. Kagami notó como sus maletas eran llevadas a la parte de arriba por esos hombres, quienes habían sido señalados por un chico pelinegro de aproximadamente veinte años, o eso le calculaba; y si el pelirrojo no se equivocaba, parecía ser que era el mayordomo del lugar.

– Es un gran honor conocer a los Collingwood en persona – Dijo aquel, mientras se paraba enfrente de los recién llegados haciendo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Coleman Kasamatsu Yukio, soy el mayordomo de este lugar; siempre estaré disponible para lo que el prometido del futuro rey desee.

Kagami lo observó con sus orbes rojizos. No se había equivocado al decir que era el mayordomo, bien, sus habilidades sobre conocer a las personas antes de que estas se presentaran estaban dando fruto. El mayordomo Coleman era atractivo, sus facciones de un hombre _maduro_ relucían, y aunque era ligeramente mayor por un par de años, a Taiga le sorprendía que siendo tan _joven_ ya fuera un mayordomo de la realeza.

Su cabello negro corto, dando un aspecto un poco rebelde, aquellos ojos azules plateados, con su contextura física delgada, pero bastante desarrollado. Era algunos centímetros más pequeño que Kagami, y se dio cuenta de que además de su padre, él era el único que parecía tener una altura _destacada_ en esa casa.

– El gusto es mío Kasamatsu – Respondió el hijo del duque, también haciendo una reverencia. El hombre de mayor edad ahí solo sonrió, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza, que para él fue suficiente presentación – Me llamo Collingwood Kagami Taiga, por si no sabías mis demás nombres – Dijo el pelirrojo de manera divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

Pero justo cuando parecía que Kasamatsu iba a responder, una figura esbelta, aunque masculina apareció frente a ellos gritando con su voz estruendosa aunque un poco chillona.

– ¡Yu-chan! ¡Me parece muy grosero que no me hubieras informado que los Collingwood ya están aquí!

El tipo en cuestión tenía como la misma edad de mayordomo, tal vez uno o dos años más. Unos aproximadamente diez centímetros más alto que Yukio. Su cabello igual era negro, pero largo hasta un poco abajo de la altura de la barbilla. Con pestañas muy largas, mientras sus ojos grises reflejaban molestia y su boca formara un puchero.

– Mibuchi, te lo dije desde ayer; no creí que fuera necesario repetirlo hoy en la mañana – Kasamatsu respondió con el ceño un poco fruncido y una clara mueca de fastidio.

– ¡Yu-chan mentiroso! – Se quejó el nuevo individuo – ¡Solo no querías decirme!

– Basta ya, mejor ven y preséntate en vez de estar haciendo una escena a las siete de la mañana, vas a despertar a los caballos con tus griteríos – El nombrado Mibuchi infló las mejillas de forma exagerada, mientras fruncía sus cejas y sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí intenso.

– Yu-chan tonto – Se escuchó el murmullo que aunque el pelinegro mayor _trató_ de que no se escuchara, ambos Collingwood fueron perfectamente capaces de oírlo. Mibuchi ahora los miró a ellos con una sonrisa, cambiando su gesto de molestia en un instante. Hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba – Yo soy Rowling Mibuchi Reo, y seré la _doncella_ que ayude a su majestad. Yo me encargaré de que permanezca siempre bello – Terminó su breve explicación mientras que con una mano se movía el cabello de forma que este volara solo unos momentos.

– ¿Doncella? – Preguntó confundido Kagami. Estaba seguro de que era un hombre, entonces ¿Por qué doncella?

– A Mibuchi le gusta referirse a sí mismo con ese término, le hace sentir más sofisticado – Respondió el mayordomo, mientras Reo seguía sonriendo.

– Oh, en ese caso, es un gusto conocerlo Mibuchi; Soy Collingwood Kagami Taiga – Repitió. Taiga aún tenía la duda rodando en su cabeza, pero con menos intensidad. Hizo la misma acción que había hecho con el mayordomo, presentándose cortésmente. Le mostró a Rowling una gran y bella sonrisa que hizo que el chico temblara ante tanta belleza.

– ¡Oh por la corona de la reina! – Exclamó el chico con tal asombro en su voz que hasta al duque le asustó el grito – ¡Eres hermosamente bello! ¡Sin duda no podría haber otra persona que merezca estar con nuestro querido príncipe! – Halagó Reo, mientras con sus tomaba el rostro de Kagami entre sus manos y estrujaba sus mejillas cariñosamente.

– Ves Taiga, aun estando todo sucio por estos dos días sigues siendo hermoso – Se rió su padre que hasta el momento había permanecido callado – Claro que la hermosura la sacaste de mí – Dijo de manera arrogante pero divertida.

– ¿Sucio? – Entonces Mibuchi se dio cuenta de que el chico junto con su padre había viajado desde hace dos días, sin detenerse. Lo cual significaba que en esos dos días no se había aseado. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda mientras su cerebro empezaba a trabajar de forma rápida – ¡Yu-chan rápido! ¡Enséñale al caballero donde está el otro baño! ¡Yo mientras me encargaré de este hermoso joven!

– Duque Collingwood, sígame por aquí por favor – Señaló Coleman, mientras obedecía lo que el otro pelinegro le había ordenado. El padre de Kagami lo siguió sin quejas, ya que enserio necesitaba una ducha. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Taiga era llevado hacia el lado contrario, en otra sala de baño.

– ¡Rápido! – Se escuchaban los gritos de Rowling, mientras _arrastraba_ literalmente a su primogénito para llevarlo a su destino.

Kagami era guiado por su _doncella_. Si Mibuchi quería que le llamara así, entonces él así lo haría. Camino por un largo pasillo donde cruzó varias puertas, hasta que al final, se encontró con una que el pelinegro abrió para entrar. Un cuarto de baño enorme, del tamaño de su antigua habitación si podría decirlo él. Con una bañera, aceites para el cuerpo, velas aromáticas, y algunas prendas que supuso, usaría cuando el baño terminara.

Reo lo acercó hasta la bañera, le pidió que se sacara los zapatos mientras él colocaba pétalos de rosas en el agua, quizá para decoración. Kagami obedeció despojándose de sus zapatos, esperando cualquier otra orden del chico. Caminó un poco hacia la tina, y se dio cuenta de que no era agua, ya que no estaba del todo transparente, más bien, parecía ser otra cosa, ya que estaba de un color blancuzco.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Se atrevió a preguntar, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del contrario, mientras terminaba de vaciar las flores.

– Leche – Respondió con simpleza.

– ¿Leche? – Preguntó confundido – Pero… ¿No deberían ser del pueblo? Tal vez haya familias que la necesiten para beber, no es necesario que yo me bañe con ella – Intentó Kagami, ya que quería hacer razonar a Reo con respecto al despilfarro de leche. Sin embargo, lo que recibió como respuesta fue una risa.

– Tranquilo, no todos nos bañamos en ella; solo yo, la prima del príncipe cuando viene de visita y ahora tú, además, esta leche es de nuestras reservas, jamás usaríamos la del pueblo. ¿Acaso nos has tomado por unos malditos sin corazón? – Preguntó Reo con falsa indignación y con una ceja arqueada.

– N-No, yo… es solo q-que…

– Solo son dos tazas de leche, lo demás es agua – Aclaró las últimas dudas que el chico podría tener, dando por finalizado el asunto – Ahora deja de contradecirme y desvístete para entrar a la bañera – Ordenó el mayor.

A Kagami se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¿Desvestirse? ¿Ahí? ¿Frente a él? Si bien no tenía nada que ocultar, la sola idea de que alguien le estuviese mirando mientras se bañaba le ponía los pelos de punta. Rowling notó su incomodidad, y eso le hizo soltar otra risa. ¿Era idea suya o ya había reído mucho en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cuánto más adorable podría ser el hijo mayor de los Collingwood?

– No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes – Dijo con la esperanza de desaparecer un poco el bochorno del pelirrojo – Ven, déjame ayudarte – Se ofreció mientras se colocaba detrás de Taiga y le ayudaba quitándole la camiseta.

El joven de cabellos rojos no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo lo que le pedían. Se desabrochó los botones de su camiseta, y gracias a la ayuda de Mibuchi pudo quitársela más rápido y fácil. Abrió el botón del pantalón, y lo deslizó por sus piernas hasta que estas estuvieron fuera. Finalmente llegó la parte más difícil. Su ropa interior.

Era de la época, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera absoluta vergüenza al saber que alguien más le vería desnudo cuando se la quitara. Pero parecía que el otro chico ni siquiera se incomodaba ante su figura, por lo que se apresuró en deshacerse de su última prenda.

Al fin quedó como vino al mundo, pero se negó a darle frente al chico que lo ayudaría en su aseo. Reo rió nuevamente ante la actitud del pelirrojo, mientras le decía que entrara a la bañera llena de leche y pétalos. Kagami no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, cubriéndose apenado mientras entraba al agua y leche caliente.

La sensación del baño era estupenda, contando que hace dos días que no la disfrutaba debido al viaje. La mescla del agua y leche hacían que su cuerpo se relajara por completo. Si bien, era más agua que leche, el líquido se notaba entre traslucido y opaco, por lo que su cuerpo no se veía estando bajo el agua. Cerró los párpados disfrutando ese momento.

– Relajante ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Reo sonriendo al notar la expresión del chico cuando éste estuvo dentro de la bañera completamente. Recibió un asentimiento de la cabeza pelirroja pero sin que Kagami abriera los ojos – Y lo mejor de todo, es que también hará maravillas en tu piel – Dijo mientras vertía un aceite en sus manos y se acercaba a donde se encontraba la tina.

Taiga sintió como unos dedos largos y delgados se colaban en su cuero cabelludo, no necesitó ser un genio para saber que Mibuchi estaba tratando su cabellera, tal vez con alguna sustancia fácil de manejar y beneficiosa para el pelo. El pelinegro sabía hacer muy bien lo que hacía, sus dedos tallaban ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, ni muy rápido o muy despacio, era la sensación de un delicioso masaje en la cabeza que a provocó que a Kagami se le bajara el estrés que había tenido desde que partió de su hogar.

Soltó varios suspiros, mientras él mismo se encargaba de las demás partes de su cuerpo, ya que por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien más le _tocara_ al asearlo. Rowling le dijo que junto a la tina había jabones, cremas para el cuerpo y otras cosas que él podría usar.

La hora pasó rápida para Kagami, incluso cuando el pelinegro le dijo que era hora de salir bufó infantilmente ante la idea de ya no estar en ese relajante líquido. Tal vez fue el baño, tal vez fue la confianza, el punto es que cuando el primogénito del conde salió fuera de la bañera, se olvidó por completo de su vergüenza, mostrándose tranquilamente ante Reo, quien ni se inmutó, tan solo le ayudó con una toalla fina a secar su cuerpo.

Aunque eso sí, Mibuchi tenía que admitir que esa retaguardia que poseía el prometido del príncipe era por completo envidiable.

Cuando el cuerpo del joven de hebras rojas estuvo por completo seco, mientras tardaba un poco en el cabello, el _ayudante_ de Kagami fue por las prendas que habían estado ahí desde antes de empezar. Le pasó al chico la prenda interior, mientras él se aseguraba de las demás; cuando Taiga terminó, entonces Rowling se acercó para comenzar a colocarle una camisa blanca de hilo fino, mientras le pasaba unos pantalones negros. Collingwood pensó que era suficiente, por lo que se dispuso a salir, pero el de cabellos negruzcos se lo impidió enseñándole un chaleco negro, y una pañoleta roja.

Se colocó el chaleco negro sobre la camisa blanca, y después se Reo le acomodó el pedazo de tela roja en el cuello de manera perfecta e impecable. Como había un enorme espejo lejos de la tina pero aun en el baño, Kagami pudo verse perfectamente.

Si podría decirlo él, se vería extremadamente _sensual, atractivo y deseable._ Era como si la imagen frente al espejo no fuese lo que él esperaba. Kagami sabía de su apariencia, pero nunca se había vestido de una forma tan _casual_ pero al mismo tiempo _elegante_. El atuendo quedaba a la perfección en su cuerpo, moldeándose a cada parte sobresaliente. Como su trasero, del cual Taiga estaba completamente seguro, era su mayor atributo además de su belleza.

Mibuchi sonrió viendo al hijo del duque verse en el espejo. Se movía de tal forma que estaba apreciando todo su cuerpo, giraba la mitad para verse desde atrás, y luego se miraba de frente, daba un pequeño giro lento para verse mejor, y se detenía para asegurarse nuevamente. Era divertido verlo, pero tuvo que decirle que se colocara los zapatos, ya que era hora de salir del baño.

– Creo que el atuendo le gustó, ¿Verdad Tai-chan? – Preguntó el pelinegro notando como el mencionado aún observaba algunas partes de sus ropas. El menor se sonrojó un poco ante verse descubierto, pero él solo dijo otra pregunta.

– ¿Tai-chan? – Preguntó confundido.

– Es solo que me gusta llamar a las personas que conozco por su nombre, de esa forma puedo socializarme mejor con ellas – Dijo como si nada con una sonrisa. Kagami sonrió también, de cierta forma Mibuchi le inspiraba confianza.

Caminaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde el mayordomo y el duque hablaban cómodamente, como si estuvieran esperándolos; su progenitor se notaba aseado, señal de que su baño ya había terminado. Cuando ambos pelinegros notaron la presencia de ambos, Taiga recibió una sonrisa de nostalgia de su padre. Éste se paró del sillón donde había estado sentado, dirigiéndose a su pelirrojo hijo.

– Pero que guapo quedaste Taiga – Halagó.

– Gracias… – Dijo en un murmullo el menor de edad ahí presente, sonrojado.

Después de eso se formó un silencio, no incómodo, más bien como una charla entre padre e hijo gracias a las miradas. Collingwood movió sus labios de manera que formara una palabra, aunque no se escuchó ningún sonido de su voz. Aunque, Kagami entendió esa palabra sin ningún inconveniente.

 _Adiós…_

Cerró los párpados mientras dejaba que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla izquierda. Sintió un abrazo cálido, y se abrazó más a ese cuerpo que lo reconfortaba. Iba a extrañarlo, vaya que sí. No se derrumbó, trató de ser fuerte para no llorar a mares, y lo logró. Su padre le acarició el cabello de forma delicada mientras susurraba palabras de ánimo en su oído.

– No estés triste, vendremos para el día de tu boda, sé que esto no es nada fácil, pero un Collingwood siempre avanza hacia adelante, tú puedes hijo mío, confío en ti – Y fueron las últimas palabras, mientras el duque se separaba y acariciaba la cara de su primogénito. Le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras le sonreía.

Coleman indicó que ya estaba todo listo para que el hombre partiera, haciendo que Collingwood le diera una última mirada a su hijo, antes de darse media vuelta con destino hacia fuera de la casona. Kagami le siguió lento, y cuando estuvo en la puerta pudo ver como su progenitor subía al carruaje, mientras los caballos se ponían en marcha. Dio un último suspiro al antes de decir unas palabras que rogaba el viento se las llevara.

– _Cumpliré padre, te lo prometo._

* * *

 **Bueno damas y caballeros, eso es todo de mi parte por el momento, en el siguiente capítulo será el primer cruze de miradas entre Muk-kun y Kagamin, / es más, no se preguntaron cosas como:**

 ** _¿Dónde está Murasakibara?_**

 ** _¿Por qué tan poca servidumbre?_**

 ** _¿Kagami se sentirá a gusto con Mibuchi y Kasamatsu?_**

 ** _¿Quien será el cocinero de la máquina de comer morada?_**

 ** _¿Por qué Mibuchi se llama a sí mismo doncella?(?) XD_**

 **Pues todas esas interrogantes serán reveladas en el próximo escrito, así que atentos a la actualización :3**

 **No olviden dejar reviews si la historia les está gustando, recuerden que eso ayuda a seguir con inspiración para continuar el fic c': Besos~**


	6. Agujas de Plata

**Bueno, aquí está su regalo de Navidad(?) lamento la tardanza y todo eso pero ya está listo, y ya se nos viene el salseo 7u7**

 **Espero les guste y disfruten la lectura /o/**

 **Recuerden que Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

 _Manchester, Inglaterra, 1820_

Kuroko se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la habitación de su hermano mayor, o mejor dicho, en la ex-habitación de su hermano mayor. Kagami partió hace dos días, y según lo que ha escuchado, ya debería estar en Londres.

En sus pálidas manos sostenía la carta que encontró en la mesa junto a la cama en esa habitación. Kagami la escribió, fue una carta de despedida, con las palabras más profundas que jamás hubiera leído. Cuando despertó aquella mañana, el no ver a Kagami con él lo alteró, despertó también a Himuro, y entre los dos entraron en pánico. Hasta que vieron aquella carta.

Ahora, la carta estaba algo arrugada, con algunas partes de las letras con la tinta corrida, ya que al leerla, no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas y estas terminaron manchando el papel. No era algo que le gustaba recordar, pero sin saber por qué, leer esa carta le tranquilizaba, lograba calmar su agitado corazón.

Tatsuya pasó por la habitación y abrió la puerta, se encontró con el peliceleste leyendo aquella carta de nuevo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Él también extrañaba a Taiga, y mucho; aquella carta no hizo más que apaciguar su dolor, pero este seguía ahí, y no parecía irse con cualquier cosa.

Entró al lugar, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo a un lado de Tetsuya. El menor seguía absorto en aquella carta, sus ojos no parecían despegarse de las líneas ahí escritas pero al mismo tiempo, estos se cristalizaban en señal de que lloraría. El pelinegro pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermano menor, mientras lo consolaba brindándole un buen abrazo.

Kuroko se acurrucó más contra él, llorando en silencio pero sin querer dejar de leer la carta. Himuro no necesitaba leerla, él la había memorizado como un recuerdo precioso, por lo que sabía cada reglón escrito, pero de alguna manera, él sabía que a su peliceleste hermano, le hacía falta.

– Tetsu, ¿Quieres leerla en voz alta? – Preguntó a manera de sugerencia, notando como su hermanito asentía lentamente, y aun con los labios temblorosos iniciaba la lectura en voz alta.

" _Para mis queridos hermanos…_

 _Sé que lo que está pasando no es algo precisamente agradable, créanme, no estoy mucho mejor que ustedes. Sin embargo, es mi deber, y aunque los voy a extrañar mucho, sé que los veré el día de mi boda, y después de eso, pueden ir a verme todos los días que quieran, he incluso pueden quedarse a vivir conmigo, solo si ustedes lo quieren._

 _Hoy en la mañana, antes de irme, los vi a ambos durmiendo en paz en mi cama; no quise despertarlos, no tuve el corazón suficiente para hacerlo. Por eso les escribo esta carta, donde quiero expresar todas aquellas palabras que quise decirles, pero me contuve, y ahora quiero escribírselas._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, mi lindo hermanito, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, y siempre serás mi favorito. Sé que tú y Tatsuya siempre se peleaban por ese tema, pero es algo que no puede tomarse a la ligera. Tatsuya, no te enojes, pero hasta yo sé que Tetsu es el favorito de ambos, incluso de Mamá, aunque ahora que lo escribo, me doy cuenta de que eso es algo cruel para ambos, ja ja ja._

 _Tetsu, tu eres alguien fuerte, me atrevo a decir que incluso más fuerte que yo. Si yo puedo salir adelante ante este desafío, sé que tú podrás; tengo fe en que lo vas a lograr junto con Tatsuya, en que cuando me veas de nuevo dirás: 'Taiga-kun, lo he logrado, lo hemos logrado' y entonces, estaré aún más orgulloso de ti de lo que ya estoy, si es que tenerte aún más orgullo es posible._

 _Himuro Tatsuya, tu quedas ahora a cargo de la familia, de todos. Cuida a Tetsu por los dos, que no se meta en problemas, y que deje de traer animales a la casa, aunque sé que eso es inevitable, pero inténtalo ¿Sí? Siempre pensé en ti como el ejemplo a seguir, tan calmado y responsable, todo lo opuesto a mí, así que si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que en definitiva serás mejor hermano mayor de lo que yo lo fui._

 _Hermanos, quiero que ya no lloren por mí, no quiero ser la razón de sus lágrimas, eso solo me partiría el corazón. Cuiden a Mamá, a Papá y por supuesto, cuídense entre ustedes. Si quieren mi habitación son libres de tomarla, tienen mi palabra. Los voy a extrañar mucho, pero sé que esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, porque confío en verlos cuanto antes._

 _Con amor, Kagami Taiga."_

De nueva cuenta grandes gotas de agua caían sobre el papel, manchando aún más de ser posible toda la carta. Tetsuya la apretó fuerte entre sus manos, estrujándola y llevándosela al pecho sollozando desconsoladamente. Himuro abrazó aún más fuerte a su hermano, mientras que de igual manera lloraba a mares, pero en silencio. Debía ser fuerte, justo como su hermano pelirrojo les había dicho siempre.

El corazón de ambos chicos estaba destrozado, pero ellos debían seguir, lo harían por él, por su hermano mayor quien ahora se encontraba en Londres. Ellos harían que las últimas palabras de la carta se hicieran realidad, no importaba cuanto les cueste.

– _Nos veremos pronto Taiga_ … – Murmuró el pelinegro entre sus labios temblorosos, y aunque Kuroko no dijo nada pese a que lo escuchó, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esas palabras.

Se verían muy pronto, promesa de Collingwood.

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820_

– Parece que se acerca una tormenta… – Pensó en voz alta, mientras miraba el cielo a través de una de las grandes ventanas de la casa – Oh bueno, pero parece que será hasta en unos días, así que no hay de que alarmarse por ahora.

– Mibuchi, deja de hacer tus estúpidas predicciones climáticas.

– ¡Yu-chan que grosero! – Se quejó el pelinegro mayor haciendo un gran berrinche – Pero digas lo que digas, siempre tengo la razón en cuanto al clima se trata, tonto – Comentó de manera orgullosa haciendo que al mayordomo se le botara una venita en la frente.

– ¿Mibuchi-san es adivino? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sentado en una gran y cómoda silla del vestíbulo mientras observaba al dúo pelearse.

– Algo así, le gusta jugar con el clima como si fuera cualquier cosa – Respondió el mayordomo, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de su compañero.

– Lo que Yu-chan quiso decir – Corrigió el mayor – Es que mi instinto me hace predecir el clima, además, son muchos los factores que me ayudan para saberlo. La brisa del día de hoy es fuerte y a lo lejos se ven algunas nubes que conforme avancen estarán más grandes y cargadas de lluvia. No son adivinanzas, solo uso la cabeza, pero eso es algo que Yu-chan no comprendería.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! – Replicó enfadado Kasamatsu, fulminando con la mirada a la _doncella_ del hijo del duque, quien ni se inmutó ante su penetrante mirada.

– No insinúo nada Yu-chan, solo digo la verdad.

– ¡Eres un…!

Pero antes de que Yukio pudiera soltar cualquier comentario ofensivo a la figura de Reo, algo llamó la atención de ambos. Algo que aligeró el ambiente, y que de cierta manera era una especie de aviso de que se estaba acercando la hora de la merienda.

Si, lo que detuvo la pelea fue el gruñido del estómago de Taiga, quien en estos momentos tenía la cara roja al ser el centro de atención de las miradas de los pelinegros sobre sí, al no saber controlar su cuerpo cuando pedía comida.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó avergonzado el menor, implorando porque se lo tragara la tierra en esos momentos.

– No te disculpes Tai-chan, igual ya es hora de la merienda – Dijo como si nada Rowling mientras daba media vuelta yéndose a quién sabe dónde murmurando cosas que los otros dos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

– Lamento su actitud – Dijo Kasamatsu haciendo referencia a los malos modales de Reo sobre dejarlos ahí maleducadamente sin decir nada. Y eso que según el ayudante era tan fino y delicado como el cristal – Sígame por favor – Pidió el mayordomo cortésmente al menor mientras comenzaba a caminar a la misma dirección en la que Mibuchi se estaba yendo. Kagami lo siguió de cerca.

Mientras Taiga caminaba hacia donde sea que esos dos lo estuviesen llevando, su mente no dejaba de divagar en lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas. Eran como las 9 de la mañana cuando su padre se marchó, si bien llegaron por ahí de las 7 o 7:30, el tiempo que tomó el baño de ambos, y cargar nuevas provisiones para el viaje del duque duró un poco más de lo esperado.

El corazón de Kagami nunca había estado tan destrozado, quizá la única sensación que hacía competencia a ese sentir era cuando se despidió de su familia antes de llegar a Londres; esta era casi la misma situación, pero con su padre, y lo vería marchar en lugar de ir con él. Si bien el duque prometió ir por el mismo camino por el que vinieron, eso no dejaba la mente en paz del pelirrojo pensando preocupado lo que podría pasarle a su progenitor.

Después de la despedida en la que luchó internamente por no llorar pero fracasó débilmente, El chico decidió meterse de nueva cuenta en la gran casa, donde Rowling lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que él embozara una de igual forma. La positividad del pelinegro mayor era algo que se le contagiaba a cualquiera, y él no era la excepción.

Claro que después siguió la tonta y divertida pelea del clima y luego su estómago le jugó una muy mala broma pero, eso era lo de menos.

– Este es el comedor – Las palabras del joven Coleman le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que habían ingresado a una gran habitación con una mesa en medio, no era tan grande como la de su hogar, o más bien, su antiguo hogar, pero era espaciosa, de eso no había duda.

– Siéntate Tai-chan, mientras Yu-chan va por la comida como buen mayordomo – Dijo el pelinegro con mofa bien escondida mientras él mismo se sentaba en uno de los asientos vacíos y veía a Kasamatsu irse a regañadientes hacia donde se suponía estaba la cocina.

Kagami no sabía dónde sentarse, es decir, en su hogar podía estar en dónde él quisiera, pero ya no estaba en su hogar. La idea de preguntarle a Mibuchi era tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo vergonzosa, se supone que él ya debía saber en dónde sentarse siendo hijo de un duque, pero Taiga estaba por completo ajeno a eso.

– ¿Tai-chan? – La voz de Rowling volvió a escucharse en sus oídos, así que suspirando resignado, solo dijo lo que debía decir.

– ¿En dónde debo sentarme? – Dijo el pelirrojo con el rostro como una fresa, esperando alguna reprimenda del ayudante sobre aquella pregunta, misma reprimenda que nunca salió. Lo único que escuchó fue una suave risa casi melodiosa proveniente del mayor.

– Donde quieras Tai-chan, cerca de mí es mejor – Reo palpó el asiento a su derecha mientras le sonreía enormemente. Collingwood se permitió soltar un suspiro cuando escuchó la respuesta del de hebras azabaches, sentándose justo en donde le dijo.

– Creí que eran estrictos en este tema – Se excusó el de orbes escarlata.

– La verdad es que nos da igual, pese a que somos del palacio real siempre hemos dicho que es mejor que cada quien se siente en donde quiera sentarse, así de simple – Explicó el cabello largo mientras jugaba con uno de los cubiertos en la mesa.

– Menos mal…

– Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepamos en donde sentarnos – Terminó de hablar el mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en Kagami, quien estaba seguro de que lo último lo había dicho a propósito con la intención de burlarse de él, pero bueno, también era gracioso.

– De acuerdo, yo no sé, nunca me acostumbré a esto – Respondió el chico riendo levemente sintiendo las mejillas sumamente calientes.

– Bueno, pero de eso me encargo yo – Fueron las palabras de Mibuchi antes de que Yukio apareciera por donde salió con una gran bandeja y dejaba los bocadillos en el plato de Taiga, ignorando olímpicamente al ayudante.

– El día de hoy tenemos unos deliciosos pastelillos de frutas rojas, y tenemos té blanco para acompañar, ¿O acaso prefieres alguna otra bebida? – Preguntó el mayordomo mirando con sus ojos azules a los rojos del chico. Kagami negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que estaba conforme con el té.

– ¿Y para mí, Yu-chan?

– Las sobras de ayer.

– ¡Eres un grosero, maleducado, tonto y malvado! ¡Te odio Yu-chan! – Lloriqueó el mayor mientras pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en las comisuras de sus ojos. Podía parecer que lo había lastimado, pero Kasamatsu sabía que solo estaba fingiendo. Soltó un suspiro antes de dejar en el plato de Rowling sus bocadillos.

– No seas paranoico, aquí están los tuyos, ahora cállate y come.

– Gracias Yu-chan, por eso te quiero mucho – Dijo el ayudante con una gran sonrisa sin señal alguna de haber estado triste en ningún momento. Coleman lo confirmó, su compañero de trabajo solo mentía, pero bueno, no era como que a él le molestara en verdad.

Kagami se llevó a la boca uno de los bocadillos que estaban en su plato, comerlos con cubiertos sería una tontería ya que solo eran pastelillos y podía hacerlo perfectamente con una de sus manos, aunque teniendo cuidado de no mancharse, así que no lo pensó más y eso fue justo lo que hizo.

El sabor no era malo, era incluso miles de veces mejor que los pastelillos que los cocineros de su antigua casa preparaban. Estos tenían un sabor único, el pan horneado en su punto, la crema blanca de decoración sobre el alimento y para darle un sabor aún más dulce, además de las pequeñas cerezas que adornaban junto con la crema, y que aparte venían en pedazos dentro del pan, un perfecto manjar. Pudo sentir el sabor de la fresa, la cereza, las frambuesas e incluso de alguna otra baya que no supo identificar.

El té blanco estaba mejor, siempre supo que este era el más exquisito de todos, con las hojas de la planta _Camellia Sinensis,_ aquellos capullosllamados " _agujas de plata"_ que le daban ese sabor singular, si bien Taiga no era un gran fanático del Té, mentiría si dijera que el té blanco no figuraba entre sus bebidas favoritas, después de la leche, el café y por supuesto, el champagne.

Terminó sus cuatro pastelillos de su plato en tiempo récord, y se tomó su tiempo mientras bebía el té, disfrutándolo lo más posible que se podía. Las miradas de ambos pelinegros estaban fijas en él, viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba su té. Los orbes rojos de Kagami se posaron en ellos una vez acabó.

– Estuvo delicioso – Halagó el pelirrojo con una mirada soñadora. Rowling y Coleman le sonrieron ante sus gestos angelicales, porque se notaba a leguas que lo había disfrutado – Me gustaría conocer al cocinero – Dijo de pronto y a manera de suspiro, haciendo a ambos pelinegros abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras con una gran sonrisa lo tomaban para llevárselo lejos del comedor.

Kagami no sabía a donde lo estaban llevando, pero las expresiones de los dos mayores le dejaban en claro que era a algún lugar que fuera a decepcionarle. Entraron a lo que parecía ser la cocina, con montones de ingredientes esparcidos por toda la mesa, el horno de la época se encontraba a media apagar y en el fondo se encontraba un chico con ropa de cocinero.

– ¡Ryo-chan! – Fue el grito que salió de los labios de su _doncella_ , mientras agitaba la mano efusivamente hacia el chico bajo que era el único en la cocina.

– ¡M-Mibuchi-san! – Respondió entre titubeos el chico temblando como las hojas en otoño. Se notaba que de su aura que le rodeaba estaba llena de inseguridad.

Collingwood vio al _cocinero_ , ya que al ser el único ahí, eso debía ser. Era bajo, mucho más bajo que él y los otros dos, tenía el cabello castaño claro, y los ojos chocolates, era muy lindo si se lo preguntaban; debería tener mínimo su misma edad, o tal vez más, pero no es que se viera muy mayor en sí. Es más, le sorprendió ver a un cocinero tan _joven_.

Pero se notaba ansioso, nervioso, inseguro y otros más que Taiga ya no supo identificar. En sus orbes chocolates se podía apreciar el miedo y la confusión, como si la figura del pelirrojo fuera algo intimidante para él, y vaya que lo era. El pobre chico parecía que se _haría_ en los pantalones en cualquier momento.

– ¡Ryo-chan! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tai-chan quiere conocerte! – Kagami vio como el chico temblaba más de ser posible y se ponía tan pálido que le hacía competencia a la harina esparcida.

– ¿Ka-Kagami-sama? – Preguntó el pobre castaño, mirando como robot la figura del prometido del príncipe. Si bien le contaron de él, no pensó que lo vería tan de cerca.

– Así es… y tú… ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre por favor? – Pidió Kagami, mirando con una sonrisa al de menor estatura, animándolo a no temerle, bastante tenía con el hecho de haberlo escuchado decirle su nombre con el sufijo _"Sama_ " como para saber que le tenía miedo.

– Harrison Sakurai Ryo – Fue la única oración que le salió sin titubeos, su nombre. Él sabía cómo se llamaba el otro, pero no debía referirse a él sin honoríficos, es más, Sakurai ni siquiera tenía porque dirigirle la mirada y/o la palabra al chico porque aquello era una gran ofensa para el futuro esposo del futuro rey.

– Bueno, Sakurai, yo estoy aquí por tu comida…

– ¡¿Qué?! – La mente del pequeño Ryo no podía estar más revuelta, probablemente el pelirrojo vendría a quejarse de su comida y a decirle lo asqueroso que sabía; ¡Sí! ¡Debe ser eso! – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento! – Se disculpó repetidas veces haciendo reverencias.

– ¿Eh? – Taiga no podía estar más confundido.

– ¡Prometo no volver a intentarle darle de comer de mis repugnancias! ¡Me iré ahora mismo de la casa! ¡Lo siento! – Un aterrorizado Harrison estaba por salir huyendo despavorido, de no ser porque los pelinegros le sujetaron mientras se reían a carcajadas. ¿Se estarían burlando de su desdicha?

– ¡Tranquilo Sakurai, que Kagami no te viene a despedir! – Dijo el mayordomo, mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del castaño y le revolvía el cabello. Honestamente, Kasamatsu mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba una reacción así. Ryo solía ser muy asustadizo.

– Sakurai no era mi intención asustarte, solo quería decirte que tu comida es exquisita, me encantaron esos pastelillos de frutillas rojas y el té blanco lo preparas de una manera única – Expresó Collingwood con una gran sonrisa que hizo que al pequeño Harrison le temblaran las piernas y se sonrojara.

Acaso estaba… ¡¿Halagando su comida?!

– ¿E-En verdad le g-gustó? – Preguntó recuperando de poco en poco su seguridad, Kagami solo asentía a sus palabras.

– Por supuesto, yo adoro cocinar, y según los que han probado de mi comida, dicen que tengo un _don_ para eso, un talento especial; peo creo que tú también lo tienes, palabra de cocinero a cocinero – El joven de ojos rojos le revolvió amistosamente el cabello castaño para terminar de una vez con esa tonta inseguridad que aun emanaba del chico – Definitivamente me tienes que enseñar a preparar aquellos pastelillos – Los ojos café chocolate de Ryo se abrieron con sorpresa, pero un brillo de emoción se encontraba en ellos.

– ¡Lo prometo Kagami-sama! – Contestó animado Harrison, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de emoción y felicidad pura. Y aunque no era correcto que prometido del príncipe estuviese cocinando porque sí, el castaño haría una pequeña excepción por el momento. El corazón de Kagami pudo estar tranquilo ante esa mirada.

– Ha sido un enorme placer conocerte Sakurai, tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla – Se despidió el pelirrojo. El cocinero le caía bien, muy bien, estaba seguro de sus palabras, además, sería lindo hablar con alguien que entendiera la cocina como aquel castaño, sería agradable.

– Así lo espero Kagami-sama, y el placer ha sido todo mío – Dijo Sakurai mientras hacía una reverencia, quería despedirse con un apretón de manos, pero no se atrevía con las suyas llenas de harina y otros ingredientes. No era correcto.

– ¡Wau! ¡Nunca había visto a Ryo-chan tan feliz! ¡Tai-chan es alguien extraordinario! – Gritó el pelinegro mayor, mientras fantaseaba felizmente con la reciente actitud del cocinero que Mibuchi nunca había visto, y eso que lo conocía desde hace dos años. Sakurai podía parecer muy joven, pero ya tenía los 20 años, incluso le tenía envidia de su apariencia adolescente mientras que seguramente él terminaría como pasa antes de tiempo.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó el castaño justo como era su costumbre; Rowling suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que no importara que pasara, el chico no iba a cambiar.

Los tres de mayor estatura rieron ante la actitud del más bajo, era muy agradable tratar con alguien así, por más asustadizo e inseguro que fuera. Kagami notó como es que aquellos tres se llevaban de manera perfecta, y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa al verlos así. Era obvio que al trabajar en la misma casa, tal vez tengan una muy buena amistad.

– Yo, me voy para explorar la casa… – Fueron sus palabras, y aunque no las dijo precisamente bajas, pareciera que ninguno de los sirvientes de la casa lo escucharon, ya que Harrison aún seguía disculpándose de quién sabe qué mientras los otros dos estallaban en carcajadas y hablaban de cosas que no entendía.

Se dio media vuelta para salir despacio de ahí, asegurándose de que ninguno de los tres se percatara de que huyó, no es como que fuera a escaparse de la casa aunque la idea sonaba bastante tentadora, pero no era muy cómodo tener a alguien cuidándote siempre si querías husmear en una casa desconocida. Esas cosas se hacen solo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, subió por las escaleras para ver lo que se encontraba arriba. Caminó lentamente, viendo cada cosa que había en la casa, memorizándoselas o al menos haciendo el intento. Se encontró con una puerta, la primera del gran y largo pasillo; la abrió y se encontró dentro una habitación.

Solo le bastó ver la gran cantidad de productos y maquillajes para saber que era la de Mibuchi, y enseguida cerró la puerta rápidamente como si nunca la hubiera abierto. Siguió su camino con la mente en blanco tratando de no pensar en las cosas que vio ahí dentro.

La segunda puerta se abrió para dar paso a otra habitación de igual tamaño. Kagami no entró al recinto porque se veía claramente que ya estaba ocupado, y había que respetar la privacidad ajena. A nadie le gusta que entren a su habitación. Vio desde la puerta algunas ropas que supo identificar perfectamente, debía ser la habitación de Kasamatsu.

Cerró la puerta, y siguió su camino, encontró una más, la abrió como había hecho las anteriores. Era una simple bodega con algunas cosas antiguas. Al ser un pasillo enorme, había puertas de la pared izquierda y la pared derecha, tres en el lado izquierdo, donde había estado investigando, solo le faltaba las tres puertas del lado derecho.

Abrió la primera del lado derecho, y se encontró con otra habitación igual a las anteriores que había visto, pudo distinguir fácilmente que era la del cocinero, ya que había algunas bolsas con nombres de ingredientes, como cocoa, agujas de plata, harina y quién sabe qué otras cosas más. Si, en definitiva era la habitación de Sakurai.

La segunda puerta era diferente, con algunos adornos dorados, la abrió y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era diferente a las anteriores, no solo por el tamaño absurdamente grande en comparación a las otras, sino porque incluso los muebles, la cama y los roperos parecían más refinados. Incluso la cama con el colchón enorme y que parecía ser extremadamente suave, tenía las más finas sábanas incluyendo las almohadas, y claro, el dosel con cortinas finas rojas que tenía sobre esta.

Supo que era su habitación en cuanto vio sus maletas acomodadas perfectamente en un rincón, y era solo eso, las maletas. Se adentró en lo que debía ser su habitación y abrió el gran ropero de roble para encontrarse con sus ropas perfectamente acomodadas, sin mencionar otras más que Kagami nunca en su vida vio, pero al igual que la ropa que tenía en esos momentos, era de ahí, como un obsequio para él.

Salió de su habitación pese a que acostarse en la cama y dormir le pareció muy tentador, pero su curiosidad podía más, impaciente de ver el último cuarto. En realidad, Kagami no había conocido a su anfitrión, y se preguntaba en donde estaba, pero al menos eso le dejaba tiempo libre para investigar más a fondo el lugar.

En el camino se encontró con un retrato de quien se suponía era la reina de Inglaterra, su retrato daba indicios de que fue pintado hace poco tiempo, pues se podía apreciar su edad avanzada. Además, el nombre y apellido _Elizabeth Willianshire_ le dejaba en claro quién era la anciana.

Kagami pensó enseguida en el dichoso príncipe en cuanto leyó el apellido real en el retrato, y entonces entendió que en realidad su suerte no era tan mala, casarse con un príncipe de 18 años que no conocía no sonaba muy tentador, pero podría ser peor.

Podría estar comprometido con un viejo decrepito de 80 años.

Frenó de golpe ante ese pensamiento y negó la cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Ugh, no, que horrible. Enseguida llegó frente a la última puerta, la cual era muy parecida a la suya. La abrió y se encontró casi exactamente con lo mismo que la suya, salvo por los colores púrpura y lila que contrastaban en la habitación. Había algunos platos de bocadillos vacíos, ropa tirada sobre la cama y las cortinas ni siquiera estaban abiertas. Probablemente se trataba de aquel guardia que lo cuidaría, ya que no conocía a alguien más con título en aquella casona.

Sin saber por qué, Taiga ya había ingresado en esa habitación, pese a que en las anteriores no lo había hecho, realmente le surgió una especie de sensación indescriptible que obligó a sus pies a moverse solos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de ella. Dio una vuelta lentamente de manera que pudiera apreciar toda la habitación.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un pedazo de papel cerca del escritorio de ahí. Con pasos cuidadosos y lentos caminó hasta ahí, y pudo ver que tenía la característica firma real, la de los Willianshire. No era correcto que él estuviera ahí, pero su curiosidad no se iba, y lo qué sea que dijese es carta era algo que se moría por saber.

Pero cuando sus dedos estaban a solo unos milímetros de tomar la carta entre sus manos, una voz grave a sus espaldas, que supuso era la de su anfitrión, le hizo frenar cualquier otro movimiento, dejándolo inmóvil y completamente paralizado.

– Oye, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Y cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y pudo voltearse de manera rápida para decir cualquier tontería que pudiera escaparle de sus labios, sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver mejor al dueño de aquella grave y sensual voz.

Joven y alto, más alto que él, le llevaba mínimo una cabeza; de cabellos largos hasta el cuello y de color púrpura del mismo tono que esos orbes que te invitaban a fundirte en ellos y no salir jamás; con un físico increíble que cualquiera envidiaría, y lo podía saber gracias a que el chico venía con literalmente una fina toalla atada a su cintura que gracias a dios era medio larga, y gotas de agua que recorrían lentamente esa pecaminosa piel hasta perderse en la tela.

El rostro de Taiga quedó de los mil colores, mientras el contrario acercaba su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo de manera que sus narices casi rozaran, para volver a repetir la misma pregunta con aquella voz que era tan jodidamente sensual para el joven Collingwood.

– _¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

Y Kagami pudo asegurar, que por poco y cae desmayado…

* * *

 **Ya se nos viene lo bueno, y vaya manera de presentarse tienen esos dos(?) ewe**

 **Pobre de los hermanos de Taiga, pero lo verán de nuevo, en su boda ;u;**

 **Pues como pueden ver, hay alguien que cocina no tan rico como Kagami, pero casi c:**

 **Yo escribo porque me gusta, pero no olviden dejar un comentario si les gustó, eso da a entender que apoyan el trabajo del escritor y lo animan a seguir, recuerden que esto no es tan fácil(?).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Choque de Miradas

**¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Aquí su autora MuraKaga favorita reportándose(?)**

 **Bueno, esta vez no me he tardado tanto, además de que Sao-chan(una amiga) quería la continuación porque la historia le encantó, y por complacerla me apuré para subirla. No hay mucho que decir en realidad, solo que disfruten la lectura~**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820_

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable. Kagami se sentía un tonto al no poder apartar la vista de la persona que estaba frente a él. El joven de cabellos púrpura solo le miraba con curiosidad mientras seguía secando sus cabellos empapados de agua con una toalla pequeña. No parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto que esos orbes como el fuego le estuvieran comiendo con la mirada.

– ¿No hablas? – Preguntó el de mayor altura, un poco confundido porque el pelirrojo no hubiera dicho ni una palabra aun. Taiga sacudió de forma rápida su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de olvidar el cuerpo perfecto del joven que estaba con él. Sentía sus mejillas calientes de solo recordarlo.

– Y-Yo, lo siento – Al fin las palabras pudieron salir de su boca. Sentía su garganta seca y de alguna manera que al hablar no le saldría la voz. Kagami carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar – Me perdí. Estaba buscando mi habitación – Mintió. Si bien la excusa era en parte verdadera, él ya sabía que esa _no era_ su habitación.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – La voz grave pero con cierto toque infantil le produjo escalofríos en toda la columna vertebral. Taiga estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirarlo solo a los ojos púrpura y no desviarse hasta aquel esculpido cuerpo.

– Collingwood… Kagami Taiga – Respondió en un susurro que por poco el otro no escucha; menos mal estaba bastante cerca del pelirrojo.

Los ojos rojos observaron como el cuerpo otro chico se dirigía hacia la cama, donde estaban algunas prendas que de seguro el pelimorado se pondría. Kagami tuvo que darle la espalda rápidamente mientras cubría su rostro avergonzado con las palmas de sus manos cuando se percató de como el desconocido tomaba el borde de la toalla de su cintura para deshacerse de ella. No debía ver, más _quería_ ver _._ De seguro sus mejillas ardían con fuerza ante sus pensamientos.

Quería huir de ahí pero a la vez no. Era como cuando se encontraba algún postre de Tetsuya en la mesa. Sabía que era de su hermanito pero se veía tan delicioso que el instinto le ganaba más y terminaba devorando el pastelillo. Siempre pensó que era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

– ¿Tú… tú cómo te llamas? – Cuestionó el menor, aun sin darse la vuelta. Parecía que el de cabellos púrpura no era muy hablador, y si él no preguntaba por su nombre era muy seguro que el otro no se lo dijera.

– Murasakibara Atsushi – Fue la corta respuesta del otro. Kagami esperó y esperó, pero por alguna razón, pareciera que Atsushi no quería decir su apellido(*). Taiga no preguntó; por lo que pensaba de seguro Murasakibara era el anfitrión de la casona, y no quería faltarle al respeto. Si el otro no quería decirle su apellido, entonces él no insistiría.

El lugar se vio de nuevo sumido en aquel silencio incómodo que le erizaba la piel al pelirrojo. Su cabeza dio disimuladamente un giro para poder ver al otro. Un suspiro de alivio y decepción juntos fue lo que salió de los labios de Kagami al notar que al otro únicamente le faltaba colocarse la camiseta. Se dio de nuevo la vuelta, pero sus mejillas seguían rojas.

– ¿Eres el hijo del duque? – Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Taiga, quien de inmediato asintió confirmándolo al otro su respuesta. Murasakibara frunció los labios – Bien, yo soy quien te cuidará antes de tu boda – Kagami ya se sabía esa información pero no estaba de más que el otro se la dijera.

– ¿El guardia? – Quiso cerciorarse.

– Y caballero – Completó el de cabellos púrpura una vez colocado correctamente su camiseta.

Kagami se dio cuenta de que tal y como pensaba, su anfitrión no era muy hablador. Además de que los párpados del joven parecían levemente caídos, como si estuviera muy cansado o le diera demasiada pereza abrirlos del todo. La habitación algo desordenada daba la impresión de que no le gustaba mantener sus cosas en su lugar, y que le importaba un comino si alguien entrara o no a la habitación.

– ¿Ya has conocido a los demás en la casa? – De nuevo la voz de Atsushi sacó a Kagami de sus pensamientos. Los ojos púrpura del guardia taladraban hasta lo más profundo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Asintió efusivamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

– Murasakibara… tú… ¿Tú conoces al príncipe? – Taiga no utilizó el _san_ porque no lo creyó necesario. Ambos tenían casi la misma edad. Notó como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba un poco ante su pregunta. Un suspiro se escuchó antes de que el otro hablara.

– Algo así – Fue la simple respuesta. Los ojos escarlata de Collingwood observaron curiosos la figura del caballero, mientras le pedía por medio de la mirada a Atsushi que le contara todo lo que sabía del príncipe – Solo sé que tiene 18 años, y que está en el castillo – Aquella información no le fue de mucha ayuda al hijo del duque.

– Me refería a su apariencia… ¿Cómo es él? – Murasakibara volvió a ponerse nervioso. Kagami arqueó una ceja, no entendía muy bien por qué estaba tan tenso el pelimorado. El mayor terminó de colocarse su camisa, dejando un botón del pecho sin abotonar. Miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

– Kaga-chin deja de hacer tantas preguntas – Se quejó en un tono infantil que para Taiga, fue algo adorable. Iba a replicar del mismo modo que el otro, pero la palabra _Kaga-chin_ que había salido de los labios del guardia hizo que su mente se desviara por completo del asunto del príncipe.

– ¿Kaga-chin? – Susurró más para sí que para el de orbes violetas. Se había escuchado _lindo_ esa especie de apodo, pero no creyó que viniendo de alguien con título como lo era el joven frente a él fuera de una actitud un tanto infantil. Se sorprendía que siendo tan joven, Murasakibara ya tuviera ambos títulos, pero si los tenía debía ser por algo. Podría ser que el chico era más que solo una gran altura.

– ¿Ya has comido? – Preguntó Atsushi con un tono de voz que se alejaba mucho del que había hablado cuando se quejó, atrayendo así la atención del menor que había permanecido un tanto perdido de este mundo. Kagami movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras notaba como el otro se trataba de colocar un chaleco color café oscuro.

– Ven, déjame ayudarte – Se ofreció cuando notó como el caballero batallaba un poco para colocarse el diseño complicado del chaleco. Con cuidado le pasó los largos brazos y logró que entrara en ese gran cuerpo, notando enseguida como la camisa color beige debajo se amoldaba perfectamente a Murasakibara – Eres bastante alto – Comentó Taiga mientras abotonaba los únicos cuatro botones que poseía el chaleco.

– No, Kaga-chin es demasiado pequeño – Le respondió el otro haciendo que el mencionado frunciera graciosamente el ceño y alzara la vista para enfocar sus ojos escarlata con los púrpura de guardia. Atsushi rió levemente ante esa acción – Es de familia… – Fue lo único que dijo para que su sonrisa desapareciera y su gesto ensombreciera.

– Oh… – Salió de los labios del pelirrojo mientras alejaba las manos de la ropa del otro, pero no se separó de nuevo.

Aquel gesto que el pelimorado había hecho después de decir algo sobre su _familia_ , había logrado que la curiosidad picara a Kagami de manera casi insoportable. Pero no diría nada. Apenas se conocían, estaría muy mal si lo atosigara con preguntas, e invadiera su vida personal. Sin embargo, Taiga no pudo evitar hacerse él mismo sus propias conclusiones.

Podría ser… _¿Qué el joven hubiera dejado a su familia?_ Quizá, pero hacerse suposiciones solo no le llevarían a ningún lado. Aunque podría ser lo más probable, con todo lo que un caballero debía de acarrear, además que aparte ser guardia solo aumentaría el trabajo. O tal vez, Murasakibara ya no tuviera más a aquella familia que alguna vez tuvo.

Al pelirrojo se le hizo un nudo horrible en la garganta de solo imaginarse en esa situación.

– ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Kaga-chin? – Dijo el de mayor altura, haciendo referencia a la boda arreglado del otro. Aquella pregunta logró que la mente del mencionado por fin pudiera regresar a la normalidad. Collingwood pensó muy bien sus palabras que le diría a Atsushi, e incluso también pensó, el por qué este le había hecho tal pregunta. ¿Qué tanto sabía de su próximo matrimonio?

– Honestamente creo que es una tontería. Pero mi padre me dijo que debía hacerlo porque esto fue parte de un acuerdo que tuvieron la reina y mi abuelo. No es que esté muy feliz por casarme obligatoriamente con alguien que jamás en mi vida he visto – La respuesta sincera hizo que Murasakibara asintiera ante sus palabras, confirmándole que pensaba lo mismo. Aunque Kagami no supo exactamente por qué. _¿Qué escondía aquel hombre?_

– ¡Atsu-chan! ¡Es hora de bajar por un aperitivo! – La voz risueña y alegre de Mibuchi se dejó escuchar por fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo. Pero conforme más terminaba sus oraciones, más fuerte y cerca se escuchaba el pelinegro. No pasó mucho cuando abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaban los dos chicos muy juntos y les vio con una expresión de desconcierto – ¿Tai-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Eh… b-buscaba mi habitación y me perdí. Terminé sin querer metiéndome en esta, aunque ya sé que no es mía – Las mejillas de Taiga se colorearon de forma leve ante el recuerdo de cómo conoció a su anfitrión. Murasakibara lo miró atento, e incluso su mente le dijo que aquel chico, era muy lindo.

– Oh bueno, en ese caso creo que ya se han presentado – Dedujo el pelinegro mirándolos a ambos de forma intercalada, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos chicos asintieron – Bien, solo pasaba por aquí para decirte, Atsu-chan, que los pastelillos hechos por Ryo-chan ya están listos. Baja cuando quieras.

– Prometo bajar pronto Mibu-chin – Respondió el otro, haciendo que la _doncella_ de Kagami sonriera. El pelirrojo no vio más motivos para quedarse ahí, así que antes de Reo cerrara la puerta, cruzó para irse con él lejos de aquel lugar junto a Atsushi, que lo ponía increíblemente nervioso.

– ¿Qué te pareció Atsu-chan, Tai-chan? – La pregunta de Rowling le tomó por sorpresa. Seguían caminando en el gran pasillo, y aunque el pelinegro no se volteó en ningún momento para verlo, Kagami supo que le estaba preguntando a él, porque de cualquier forma, no había nadie más por ahí.

– Pues, supongo que a pesar de ser un caballero, tiene algunas cosas por mejorar en cuanto a su actitud. Parece un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto – En cuanto Taiga terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, se escuchó las estruendosas carcajadas del otro, mientras parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de la risa. Kagami le miró con un gesto de confusión en el rostro – ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada – Logró decir Mibuchi aun entre leves risas – Es solo que lo que dices tiene mucha razón, Atsu-chan es algo distraído y la mayoría de las veces un tanto infantil. Pero en cuanto se pone serio asume sus papeles con responsabilidad – Explicó el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada rubí sobre él. Ya estaban los dos bajando las escaleras para volver hacia el gran comedor.

– Pero… en cierta forma, el que se comporte así lo hace…

– ¿Más adorable? – Interrumpió el de mayor edad. Kagami abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas – No te preocupes Tai-chan, no eres el primero en decir eso de él. Atsu-chan es un pesado que solo quiere dulces, pero de vez en cuando es muy tierno y hasta lindo – Decía el pelinegro, y una sensación de conocer esa faceta de Murasakibara recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kagami.

– ¿Qué edad tiene? – Preguntó un curioso pelirrojo.

– No tiene ni medio año en que acaba de cumplir los 18 – Contestó Rowling de forma desinteresada. Taiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Enserio que aquel chico debía de ser alguien muy especial como para tener títulos a esa edad sin ser de la familia real o alguna otra _jerarquía_. Mibuchi vio su expresión y rió levemente – ¿Impresionante, no? – El de hebras rojas asintió.

Cuando Collingwood se dio cuenta, ya estaban en la planta baja, con dirección hacia el comedor, donde parecía que el mayordomo seguía ahí con Sakurai. Kagami sonrió cuando notó como el castaño se disculpaba de alguna cosa, y Coleman solo empezaba a gritarle que se callara, y como consecuencia, el cocinero pedía aún más disculpas.

Tal vez, estar en esta casona no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Murasakibara se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos púrpura, dejando que estos se fueran hacia atrás y así no le estorbaran al estar en su cara. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarla en lo que fue un largo suspiro. Regresó de nueva cuenta hacia aquel escritorio en donde estaba la carta que la reina Elizabeth había mandado, su abuela.

La tomó entre sus manos y de nueva cuenta la abrió. Notó aquel sello de la familia, la que era conocida en toda Inglaterra, la de los Willianshire. Se saltó algunas partes donde la anciana le decía sobre sus responsabilidades y obligaciones que debería atender, y leyó otra vez aquella parte interesante, y de la cual, debía estar informado.

" _Querido Atsushi, sé que no estás feliz con lo de tu matrimonio, pero te pido que le des una oportunidad a tu abuela. Esto no es solo un trato hecho entre amigos para destrozarles la vida a ti y a tu prometido, queremos que de ahí se forme una nueva unión, y yo quiero asegurarme que tú seas feliz aun con todo lo que estás pasando._

 _Me enteré que dentro de dos días, el hijo del duque Collingwood llegará a esa casona de campo que usábamos en verano, pero él no sabrá que eres el príncipe y no quiero que tú se lo digas. Ya hablamos de esta situación Atsushi, y espero que obedezcas las órdenes de esta vieja porque sigo siendo tu abuela y también la reina._

 _Aunque no poseas de manera definitiva el título de caballero, estás lo suficiente bien entrenado y listo para hacerte pasar por ese papel. Le dirás que eres también un guardia real, para que no haya más sospechas de las que habría con respecto a tu edad. Trata bien de tu prometido, Atsushi, y nunca le digas quien eres, él solo debe saberlo hasta el día de la boda._

 _Sé que te preguntarás el porqué de todo este misterio, y yo prometo decirte, pero será hasta después de tu boda. Tengo escrita una carta desde hace mucho tiempo, donde te explico lo que yo creía, y por qué los metí a ti y a tu prometido en todo este embrollo. Pero no quiero que la abras antes de la boda, cumple lo que te digo._

 _Sabes que estoy enferma, y aunque no es nada grave, mi muy avanzada edad me está haciendo un mal y dolor que yo sabía tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Te quiero mucho mi Atsushi, a pesar de ser tu abuela te quiero como un hijo, y aunque yo siga en el castillo y tú en la casona no vengas por mí, hablo enserio; Yo estaré bien, pero creo que tu abuelo me está llamando, ese hombre no sabe hacer nada pero ni estando muerto. Cuídate y a tu futura familia cariño. Esperaré ansiosa tu respuesta si aún sigo aquí._

 _Con amor, tu abuela, la reina Elizabeth Willianshire."_

Esa carta le llegó hace más de dos días, donde le decía rotundamente que no debía decirle a aquel pelirrojo que él era el príncipe, y así lo hizo. Un gesto triste se reflejó en su rostro. Murasakibara sabía que su abuela estaba por fallecer, por causas naturales debido a su edad mayor, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal, ya que ella era la única familia que le quedaba.

Pero no era momento para eso, sabía que su abuela aún se encontraba bien, o de lo contrario ya habría noticias por toda Inglaterra. Él debería de escribir ahora la contestación, porque seguramente la reina quería saber sobre cómo van las cosas en la casona y cómo era aquel chico con quien se casaría. Pero no ahora, lo haría después de comer.

Atsushi meditó muy bien las palabras que usaría para escribir en la carta, aun cuando no la estuviera escribiendo. Kagami, su prometido, era realmente lindo –por más que le costara admitirlo– tenía un muy buen cuerpo –y trasero–, su cabello rojizo combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y tenía una mirada que tiraba inocencia y alegría en todos lados.

Bueno, no es que el chico le cayera precisamente de maravilla pero al menos no resultó ser un arrogante chiquillo que abusa el poder que tiene. Además, si Kagami era lindo, ya no tendría que preocuparse por tener que casarse con alguien feo; porque aunque fuera un poco infantil en cuanto a actitud, la imagen de despertarse con alguien " _no muy atractivo_ " no era muy alentadora, que se diga.

Dejó de nuevo la carta en la mesa, y apiló todos los platos vacíos y sucios –donde había comido– en un solo lugar, logrando que estos se alzaran en una gran torre. Reo debería ir por ellos más tarde para así lavarlos. Salió de la habitación para poder bajar las escaleras e irse con dirección a la cocina, y después poder escribir la carta.

– ¡Lo siento mucho Kagami-sama! ¡No era mi intención que mis disculpas le molestaran! – El grito de disculpas de Sakurai se escuchaba incluso desde el vestíbulo.

Atsushi bufó, sabía que el pequeño castaño era un muy buen cocinero –o de lo contrario no estaría ahí, con los demás en la casona– pero aquella actitud de estarse disculpando por cosas estúpidas, le restaba el encanto que tenía en la cocina. Bueno, el pelimorado era algo exigente en cuanto a la comida, sobre todo a los postres, pero aquel chico no lo hacía nada mal.

En cuanto entró en el área del comedor y la cocina, pudo distinguir que su mayordomo estaba a nada de lanzarse sobre Ryo para hacerlo callar; Rowling también estaba ahí, solo que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas de la situación. Su prometido, Kagami, estaba con una cara muy avergonzada e incómoda, ya que no sabía qué hacer para pedirle a Harrison que ya no se disculpara, sin que el otro no se disculpara por disculparse.

Por un momento Murasakibara pensó, que _Kagami_ y _prometido_ en la misma oración quedaba bien. Al pelirrojo le quedaba aquella descripción como anillo al dedo, aun cuando no fuera precisamente una idea emocionante tener que compartir el resto de su vida con alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer.

Ah, pero su abuela se traía algo entre manos; él lo sabía. La reina Elizabeth Willianshire podía ser ya algo vieja, pero no tonta.

– Atsu-chan ya era hora de que bajaras – La voz de Reo había llamado la atención de los presentes ahí, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en su persona. Cuando Atsushi le devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos escarlata, estos se desviaron de la trayectoria, con vergüenza. Las mejillas de Taiga se habían ruborizado apenas al chocar sus miradas.

– ¿Qué hay hoy, Saku-chin? – Preguntó en su habitual tono de voz un tanto infantil. Vio como el pequeño Harrison se ponía nervioso en exceso, hasta que después de carraspear, –y que el cuerpo ya no le temblase demasiado–, le contestó con la voz un poco titubeante.

– P-Pastelillos de frutillas, y té b-blanco – Al escuchar esa respuesta, los labios del de mayor altura se fruncieron levemente. No era que esa comida le disgustase, pero hubiera preferido algo más… _dulce_. Sakurai notó aquella expresión y de inmediato comenzó a hacer reverencia y disculparse – ¡Lo siento mucho Murasakibara-sama! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Los demás presentes observaban la reacción algo exagera del castaño, viéndolo disculparse pero sin saber exactamente de qué. Los orbes violetas de Murasakibara se dieron cuenta de que su porción de 8 pastelillos y té ya estaban sobre la mesa. Enseguida se dirigió hacia la gran mesa para sentarse y poder comer tranquilamente, ignorando las disculpas de Ryo.

Comió tranquilo entre lo que cabe, mientras aquellos otros que conocía desde pequeño se mantenían en una discusión extraña –más que discutir, parecía que Sakurai solo decía _lo siento_ – pero sin embargo se había percatado como los ojos de Kagami, se desviaban de vez en cuando de aquella ridícula escena, para posarse sobre él.

No le incomodaba en lo absoluto que le miraran mientras comía, el problema era que no sabía si Collingwood le miraba a él o a los pastelillos. Supuso que a su persona, pues sabía por parte del pelirrojo que este ya había comido, aunque tal vez aun tuviera hambre. Cuando aquellos ojos fuego le miraban, Murasakibara se encargaba de devolverle la mirada, pero siempre conseguía que la del otro chico huyera. _¿Por qué escapaba de él si este le miraba primero?_

Cuando Atsushi se dio cuenta, ya eran algo más de medio día. Probablemente la una. Se había terminado desde hace un buen rato su aperitivo y el té, pero aún no se había levantado de la mesa. Los dos pelinegros y el castaño hablaban de otros temas triviales para hacer sentir más cómodo a su prometido, pero parecía que Kagami le prestaba más atención a él que a las palabras.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa, y la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano –misma que se apoyaba en la mesa– Willianshire miraba atento las reacciones de Taiga. Esperaba hasta que este le miraba _disimuladamente,_ y cuando lo hacía y se percataba de que le estaba mirando, volvía a regresar la vista a aquellos de la casona, con las mejillas arreboladas, aun cuando el pelimorado no supiera exactamente la causa de eso. Podría ser que… _¿Kaga-chin tuviera fiebre?_

Por otro lado, Kagami sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Su cerebro mandaba órdenes a los ojos rojos del chico para que estos se desviaran de los sirvientes de ahí, y se enfocaran en aquel joven que tanto había acaparado la mente y la curiosidad de pelirrojo. Pero enseguida apartaba la vista cuando se daba cuenta de que Murasakibara le estaba mirando con mucha intensidad, y no parecía querer apartar sus orbes violetas de su persona.

Las mejillas de Kagami se coloreaban de un tono rojizo cada vez que Atsushi le atrapaba mirándolo de reojo. Es decir, probablemente, su anfitrión pensaría que es algún tipo de acosador o algo así, aun cuando el propio pelimorado tampoco hacía el intento por disimular que estaba mirando fijamente a Taiga. Y aun cuando este quería dejar de verlo, su cerebro y sus ojos parecían recios a seguir mirando a Murasakibara.

La plática terminó cuando Sakurai se dio cuenta de que debía terminar el almuerzo para antes de las 3, disculpándose de nueva cuenta por tener que irse a cocinar de vuelta y no quedarse con ellos. Kasamatsu, ya harto de todas esas disculpas, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una patada en el rostro al castaño, de no ser porque Mibuchi le detuvo a tiempo. Kagami rió leve ante la escena.

– ¿Kaga-chin quieres que te muestre los establos? – La risa del nombrado cesó cuando escuchó aquella pregunta salir de los labios de su anfitrión. La voz grave y sensual mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, y cuando de nueva cuenta sus ojos se encontraron con los de Atsushi, por poco pierde el control y cae desplomado al suelo.

– M-Me encantaría – Aceptó el pelirrojo, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse levemente ante la mirada intensa que esos orbes púrpura le regalaban. Murasakibara no supo muy bien el por qué hizo esa pregunta, pero le resultaba algo incómodo solo mandarse miradas con su prometido, aun cuando este no supiera que lo es.

Se levantó de su asiento para caminar y quedar junto a Kagami, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó al menor que lo siguiera. Willianshire y Collingwood, los comprometidos, se fueron del comedor con rumbo a los establos, dejando únicamente ahí a Reo y a Yukio, quienes habían presenciado la escena en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra para interrumpir aquella atmósfera que sin querer se había creado.

– ¿Crees que esto resultará bien? – La pregunta de Coleman hizo que el otro pelinegro se llevara la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo que duró poco, para luego mirar a los ojos azul grisáceo del mayordomo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dio a Kasamatsu su respuesta.

– Creo que resultará de maravilla, incluso los encontré a ambos muy juntos en la habitación de Atsu-chan – Opinó Rowling, mientras le miraba a su compañero con una gran sonrisa recordando cómo se batían a duelo esas miradas cuando pensaban que nadie se daba cuenta – Solo hizo falta ver las miradas que se mandaban Atsu-chan y Tai-chan para saber que a simple vista ha habido alguna conexión que esos dos ahora tienen; como una chispa.

– Algo así como… ¿Amor a primera vista? – El comentario del otro pelinegro hizo a Mibuchi dejar de sonreír para abrir los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa, para luego volver a su gesto pensativo. No pasó mucho cuando en el rostro de la _doncella_ la sonrisa brillante se plasmaba otra vez en todo su esplendor.

– Exacto Yu-chan, ni yo pude decirlo mejor – Secundó su comentario mientras suspiraba recordando las palabras de la reina antes de instalarse en aquella casona. Elizabeth les había informado de todo, e incluso sabían más que el propio príncipe. _Aquella mujer es poderosa, y no solo en título._ Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Reo.

El amor entre esos dos seres, apenas estaba floreciendo…

* * *

 **(*) Nota: En esta historia utilizaré los apellidos japoneses como segundos nombres. Solo los apellidos ingleses serán los de valor. De esa manera no habrá problema con que algún "apellido japonés" se repita sin ser parientes.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus sensuales reviews c:**


	8. Caballos y Manzanas

**Hola a todos, esta vez casi ni me he tardado nada, menos de un mes.**

 **Bueno, la principal razón de mi _regular_ actualización es porque le prometí a mi queridísima amiga Sao-chan que lo subiría como regalo de San Valentín. Ya saben, para todas quienes están solas y leer porno gay las hace felices(?) tengo que hacer algo con mi vida :'v Sin embargo, aunque aquí lo esté subiendo 4 días después, lo subí en San Valentín en mi cuenta de Wattpad, por lo tanto cuenta. XD**

 **Sin más, disfrutes este capítulo traído con mucho amor para ustedes donde aparentemente hay una _conexión_ entre los protagonistas. PEro no lo0 tendrán fácil, así que lean(?) ewe**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820_

Murasakibara caminaba con calma rumbo hacia los establos, teniendo detrás de él a ese pelirrojo que aún le seguía mirando intensamente, no es que pudiera verlo de frente pero, sentía aquella mirada en su espalda de forma penetrante, incluso hasta le dieron escalofríos.

Aquella casona era donde él, su abuela y su abuelo –antes de que falleciera– disfrutaban pasar los días del verano para distraerse un tanto de aquel _aire ambiental_ en el palacio, lejos de los deberes y los modales, puesto que a Atsushi nunca se le dio muy bien obedecer órdenes, y mucho menos comportarse.

Era grande y espaciosa, digna de la familia real; si hubiera sido como años anteriores, de seguro la casona estaría hasta reventar de mayordomos y servidumbres, sin embargo, ahora solo estaban los de más confianza entre la reina y el príncipe.

A las afueras del lugar había un prado verde y hermoso, libre de árboles para galopar más a gusto. Más allá, había un sendero cubierto de frondosas plantas, que conducían hacia un bello lago que únicamente, el joven de cabellos púrpura sabía que estaba ahí, pues en una de sus salidas en caballo se lo encontró de casualidad.

Había unos cuantos caballos y yeguas en el establo, cuatro o cinco como máximo. Para Murasakibara, no había corcel más noble y que disfrutara de su compañía que su caballo _Venus,_ un Shire de color negro muy dócil y manejable. Nacido y criado en Inglaterra, Venus era uno de los caballos más potentes que ha habido en el reino, lo que le faltaba de velocidad lo compensaba con su fuerza y resistencia.

Y por supuesto que eso era lo que Atsushi necesitaba, un caballo fuerte que pudiera soportar la carga de una persona que mide más de dos metros. Venus medía casi lo mismo que él, por lo que no era problema montarlo. El único problema que el caballo pudiera dar era debido a su gran apetito por saciar y su enorme tamaño. A pesar de que el Shire es considerado como un caballo de trabajo agrícola, él prefería montarlo.

Luego había un caballo más, novato y de menor edad, de la misma raza solo que color castaño; y finalmente había 3 yeguas –dos Suffolk Punch y una Shire–, pero quitaría a una de la lista, porque estaba preñada. Cuando llegó a la gran puerta del establo se detuvo; Kagami –quien venía perdido en sus pensamientos– chocó inevitablemente de forma algo brusca con el gran cuerpo del guardia.

Aunque el pelirrojo por poco cae al piso, Murasakibara parecía ni siquiera haber sentido el golpe. Solo cuando este giró su cabeza en un ángulo de 90° para ver al chico detrás de él, fue que el otro le miró sonrojado, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. No es que el caballero estuviera enfadado, sino que escuchó el quejido de Taiga al golpearse, y quiso saber si estaba bien.

– L-Lo siento… – Murmuró el Collingwood mientras apartaba la vista de esos ojos púrpura que le miraban confundidos. Atsushi no supo muy bien de qué se disculpaba.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior, donde había mucho heno, las cosas para ensillar a los equinos, y también había el ligero olor a trabajo producto de los animales, que se veían amarrados de forma suelta, para poder descansar a gusto. Cuando el pelimorado siguió derecho, Kagami quiso seguirle, pero no pudo evitar ver a una yegua ligeramente más _gorda_ que el resto.

 _¿Estará embarazada?_ Era lo que se preguntaba el hijo del duque, y aun cuando quisiera acercarse a la yegua, esta le daba señales de que _no quería_ que se le acercara. Y Kagami lo sabía, nunca debes acercarte a un animal hembra que está esperando crías, podría ser muy peligroso para su cuerpo en caso de que la hembra se defendiera, o podría alterarla y afectaría el embarazo; por eso se mantuvo al margen y siguió caminando detrás del guardia.

– Bien, este es Venus – Habló la voz del mayor para hacer que la atención del pelirrojo estuviera puesta en su caballo. Taiga le miró inseguro sobre si acercarse o no al animal, por lo que él tuvo que calmarlo – Tranquilo Kaga-chin, no te hará daño – Le dijo para acercarse a su prometido y tomarle de la mano, para así guiarla hasta la cabeza del animal lentamente, pues el otro seguía tenso del miedo.

Aunque a Kagami le pareció algo repentino, no opuso resistencia cuando su mano fue tomada, y menos aun cuando fue puesta en el caballo. Acarició al corcel con delicadeza; primero con sus dedos, después con la palma, luego con las dos manos, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya casi estaba abrazando al hermoso caballo Shire color negruzco.

– ¿Es tuyo? – Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, mientras seguía mimando al enorme caballo que hacía que él se viera pequeño en ese gran lugar.

– Ah sí, me lo regalaron cuando cumplí los 10 años…

– ¿Te lo regalaron? – Preguntó confundido el de Manchester, mirando con curiosidad al pelimorado, que no entendía muy bien la razón del gesto ajeno – Vaya, no pensé que la realeza hiciera eso con los guardias y/o caballeros a los 10 años, que extraño pero debes ser muy bueno para que te hubieran dado uno a esa edad – La cara del príncipe había quedado más pálida de lo normal, y eso Kagami, lo notó – Murasakibara ¿Estás bien?

– S-Sí, estoy bien – Dijo mientras volvía la vista al caballo y le acariciaba la crin negro azulado. Había metido la pata, pero por suerte, no fue nada grave – ¿Q-Quieres pasear en él, Kaga-chin? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar para dejar ese silencio incómodo que se había formado debido a su torpeza.

– ¿Está bien que yo lo monte? Es decir, es tuyo, no creo que quiera que alguien más… – Dijo el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por Atsushi.

– No te preocupes Kaga-chin, Venus es gentil con las personas desconocidas a menos que quieran hacerle daño; te paseara con gusto – Habló para cortar aquella oración que el menor no pudo terminar, pero Murasakibara sabía a donde iba la cosa. Kagami aún le veía dudoso – ¿Qué dices, Kaga-chin?

– Supongo que si a Venus no le importa, está bien… – Aceptó el otro, mientras veía a su anfitrión ir por la silla para montar. Kagami aún tenía miedo sobre la idea de montar al caballo, pero lo superaría.

Mientras Murasakibara colocaba todo en su lugar y alistaba al corcel para que pudiera pasear al pelirrojo, Taiga no pudo evitar sentir mucho más miedo al ver como el gran animal y su jinete se veían casi iguales en estatura, y él, ahí se sentía un enano. Si en dado caso que –por la corona, no pasara– el caballo enloqueciera y le lanzara lejos, sería una fea y _muy alta_ caída.

– Listo, vamos Venus, afuera – Ordenó el de cabellera púrpura tirando un poco de larienda, haciendo que de inmediato el animal le siguiera. Aunque el caballero no le hubiera llamado, Taiga sabía que debía ir, por lo que le siguió de inmediato para salir también, teniendo cuidado con el corcel, o podría darle una patada.

En cuanto salieron del establo, Kagami se dio cuenta de que el sol se veía en la cima, y aunque aquellas nubes grises que Mibuchi había mencionado que se acercarían como tormenta se veían, lo cierto era que aún se notaban lejos. El viento fresco y la luz cálida solar, le brindaban a Collingwood una sensación relajante y de paz.

– Kaga-chin, sube – Dijo el guardia, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo en cuanto palpó el asiento sobre el Shire, notando como el gesto en la cara de su prometido se volvía gracioso al inflar los mofletes y fruncir el ceño.

– ¿C-Cómo… cómo quieres que me suba? E-Está muy alto – Preguntó entre sarcástico e irritado, puesto que aunque Kagami era alto, tampoco era un gigante como Murasakibara o su caballo. El segundo rió de la misma forma en la que lo haría un niño, notando que en cuanto a altura, el de Manchester tenía razón.

– Te ayudaré a subir – Se ofreció, notando como el menor soltaba un suspiro para acercarse a ellos dos, aceptando la ayuda. En cuanto Taiga hizo el intento por subir, Atsushi le ayudó con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, logrando que el chico quedara sobre el caballo en un santiamén – ¿Prefieres que te deje solo con él o le guio? – Preguntó, haciendo que aquellos ojos rubí le mirasen con miedo.

– G-Guíale, por favor… – Pidió aun inseguro sobre estar sobre ese gran animal. Desde ahí en lo alto donde estaba sentado, Murasakibara parecía chiquito. Atsushi le sonrió mientras tomaba la rienda de Venus y comenzaba a caminar entre aquel enorme prado, con el animal avanzando lentamente detrás de sus pasos.

Kagami se sostenía fuerte de la montura, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasar estando sobre ese gran animal, pero el que el guardia mantuviera firme y sujeto al corcel hacia que al menos una parte de la tensión que surgía en él desapareciera. Se sorprendió al ver todo desde la altura en donde estaba sentado ahora, y pudo apreciar el enorme paisaje.

Si hubiera sido uno de los caballos de estatura media que habían criado ahí en Manchester, Taiga no hubiera dudado en montarlo solo, y cabalgar lejos y libre, pero aquel enorme equino le dejaba un tanto inseguro además de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que se subía en él. Tenía miedo de que el caballo le catalogara como una amenaza y le tirara lejos de su presencia.

En cuanto siguieron avanzando, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que ahora habían algunos árboles, no era como hasta el fondo donde apenas y se veía algo entre la naturaleza, eran solo uno o dos árboles, y eran manzanos. Murasakibara estiró su brazo hasta llegar a una rama del árbol donde había una gran manzana madura, y la tomó sin dificultades. Venus se emocionó ante eso y sin querer se movió algo brusco, asustando al hijo del duque.

– Quietecito – Ordenó mostrando la manzana frente al corcel, haciéndole saber que si cumplía las palabras que Willianshire decía, entonces tendría esa gran manzana en su estómago. Kagami aún seguía en ese pequeño shock que el equino había ocasionado – Buen chico – Felicitó el pelimorado, entregándole la fruta a Venus quien se la comió de inmediato. Después, los orbes púrpura se dirigieron hacia la figura sobre el Shire – ¿Kaga-chin, estás bien?

– S-Sí, es solo que, me ha asustado al moverse – Se sinceró Kagami, con la cara roja de la vergüenza al haber sido visto con el pánico en todo su cuerpo. De seguro el guardia pensaba que era un cobarde o debilucho. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, lejos de la ajena.

– Lo siento Kaga-chin, es solo que a Venus le gustan mucho las manzanas – Se disculpó el mayor, logrando que de nueva cuenta aquellos ojos color sangre se posaran en él. El momento se estaba volviendo incómodo, así que decidió hablar sobre el tema más interesante del momento, las manzanas – Muchos dicen que si quieres ganarte la confianza de un caballo, debes darle manzanas, eso hace que ellos confíen en ti y no se pongan asustadizos o molestos.

– Ah sí, me lo decían mis padres a menudo ahí en Manchester – Comentó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Al estar más alto debido a ir sobre el caballo, Kagami estiró también sus brazos de manera que tomó dos manzanas rojas y maduras. Las colocó en la silla buscando que no se caigan, y luego tomó otras dos más – Dáselo a Venus de mi parte – Dijo mientras le pasaba una de las cuatro manzanas al guardia.

El guardia atajó la fruta en sus manos mirando con un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad a Collingwood, pues no se había esperado eso de su parte. Tan solo asintió para volver a mostrarle el alimento a Venus, quien aunque emocionado no se movió, por lo que Atsushi le dio la otra manzana que el corcel devoró rápidamente.

Kagami, por otra parte, había levantado otra vez las manos tomando dos manzanas más para comerse una y dejar las otras cuatro en la silla. Aquella fruta madura era dulce y muy sabrosa, simplemente una delicia para el paladar. Murasakibara reanudó de nueva cuenta el paseo, dándole la vuelta al caballo para regresar al establo.

– ¿Quieres una manzana? – Ofreció el menor, pues creyó que sería muy egoísta que él estuviera comiendo una frente a las narices del otro sin si quiera haberle ofrecido. Willianshire le miró pero terminó negando con la cabeza y sonriendo al de cabellera rojiza.

– No gracias – Fue la pequeña respuesta para volver la vista al camino. No es que a Murasakibara le disgustasen las frutas, pero no se le apetecía una por el momento.

En cuanto llegaron por fin de nueva cuenta al establo, Kagami tuvo que esperar por un leve tiempo mientras el guardia colocaba las manzanas que él había bajado lejos de los caballos. Después de ese pequeño favor que le pidió a su anfitrión, tuvo que volver a llamarlo para pedirle que le ayudase a bajar, pues el Shire seguía siendo muy alto para que se bajase solo. Kagami se preguntó cómo le hará el pelimorado para subirse y bajarse.

– G-Gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo en un hilo de voz que de no ser porque Murasakibara estaba junto a él al bajarlo al suelo no lo hubiera oído – M-Me retiro, muchas g-gracias por el paseo – Agradeció el menor tomando las cuatro frutas. Taiga no le miró, ya que tenía el rostro tan rojo como las manzanas que había traído. Era vergonzoso que otro hombre le tocara así, aunque solo sea para ayudarle a bajar del caballo.

Kagami pasó de largo el cuerpo del de cabellera morada sin esperar siquiera su respuesta y aunque sintió la mirada púrpura sobre él no se la devolvió. Cuando cruzó de nuevo por aquel cubículo en donde la yegua preñada estaba, con cuidado, se acercó de poco en poco aunque al animal no le gustara, y cuando supuso que era suficiente distancia, Kagami dejó una de las manzanas, quedándose con tres para seguir su camino.

Murasakibara estuvo atento a los movimientos del pelirrojo. Cuando le vio acercarse donde estaba la yegua en gestación se alertó, pues sabía que esta era un tanto arisca al tener ahora un potro en el vientre. Pero las acciones de Taiga fueron cuidadosas, y se dio cuenta de que solo le dejó una de las cuatro frutas que tenía. Le sorprendió un poco esa acción y siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de su prometido hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

Sakurai estaba terminando algunas cosas que faltaban en la comida del almuerzo cuando escuchó como alguien entraba a la cocina. Se volteó lentamente para ver a la persona, intentando estarse tranquilo y sereno aunque su cuerpo temblase de miedo. Cuando distinguió la cabellera roja que había visto en la mañana, por poco le da un infarto.

– ¡¿Ka-Ka-Kagami-sama?! – Tartamudeó el pobre castaño, notando como el mencionado le miraba curioso y le dedicaba una sonrisa hermosa y sincera. Aun así, eso no logró calmar a Ryo, que se preguntaba mentalmente qué hacía el chico ahí.

– Hola de nuevo, Sakurai – Saludó Collingwood, mientras dejaba las tres manzanas en la mesa notando que ahí había más frutas y más verduras. El delicioso olor de la comida inundó las fosas nasales del de Manchester haciéndole cerrar los párpados disfrutando más a fondo aquel aroma. Cuando los orbes rubí aparecieron de nuevo, se clavaron en aquellos orbes chocolate – He traído manzanas.

– ¿A-Ah? – Preguntó aún más confundido el pequeño Harrison, notando como el cuerpo del prometido de su futuro rey se acercaba a él. Sin saber por qué, terminó disculpándose y sorprendiendo a Kagami – ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! – Dijo haciendo múltiples reverencias.

– No te disculpes – Pidió el otro, aunque el castaño lo escuchó más como una orden, por lo que se calló. Cuando de nueva cuenta Sakurai se incorporó, Kagami ya estaba con uno de las manzanas en la mano. Este sonrió con amabilidad – He traído manzanas para un postre – Dijo con simpleza.

– Oh, en e-ese caso, K-Kagami-sama puede dejarlas por a-ahí – Sugirió el cocinero, señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha un estante cerca de donde estaba lo que a Kagami le pareció el horno – Y-Yo me encargaré de ha-hacerlo antes d-de que… – Pero Harrison fue interrumpido por una risa del de mayor altura, quien negó con la cabeza.

– Las he traído porque yo quiero hacer el postre – Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Taiga, y las cuales causaron un shock en el pobre Ryo dejándolo más pálido de lo normal – ¿Sakurai? – Preguntó preocupado, pues el otro no parecía en este reino. Luego de que el pelirrojo le llamara y despertara de su trance, Sakurai se alteró.

– ¡N-No Kagami-sama! ¡No puede! ¡Solo deje las manzanas ahí, es más, lo haré por usted! – Intentó razonar el castaño, tratando de arrebatar las frutas de las manos de Collingwood. Kagami tampoco cedió ante el comportamiento del cocinero, por lo que también intentó alejarlo – ¡Lo siento Kagami-sama! ¡Pero no puede cocinar! ¡Eso debo hacerlo yo!

– ¡Pero tú me habías dicho que podía cocinar contigo! – Le recordó el de orbes escarlata, y aunque Sakurai supo que tenía razón, siguió intentando quitarle las manzanas al otro. Taiga estaba a nada de correr por toda la cocina para escapar de ese raro pero amigable castaño disculpón. Ryo sabía que no era correcto que el prometido de príncipe cocinara. Imperdonable.

– ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! – Coleman entró furioso abriendo la puerta de la cocina de par en par. Mibuchi estaba tomando un baño y él había sido atraído por todo ese griterío. Se encontró con Kagami y Sakurai, este último al verle enojado, empezó con su recital de disculpas.

– ¡Lo siento Kasamatsu-san! – Los ojos chocolate del pobre Harrison estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. Yukio se talló el puente de la nariz intentando serenarse, pues sabía que aquel hombre de cabellera castaña tenía un colapso de emociones muy fuerte y que si seguía así de molesto le haría llorar.

– Me podrían explicar ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Demandó saber, que aunque seguía estando enojado, al menos ya no estaba tan cabreado como cuando entró por la puerta. Taiga y Ryo se miraron entre ellos y después a las manzanas, logrando que los ojos de Kasamatsu fueran a esa dirección; sin embargo, seguía sin entender – ¡Díganme! – Exigió.

– Bueno, yo traje unas manzanas porque quería hacer un postre, pero Sakurai no quiere dejarme hacerlo – Habló Kagami pues el castaño parecía que no tenía voz ni para hablar. El pelinegro se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho adoptando una pose seria. Kagami siguió hablando – Él dice que no puedo cocinar, pero yo quiero hacerlo.

– P-Pero, Kagami-sama no p-puede… – Los ojos azules de Coleman se fijaron ahora en la pequeña figura del castaño. Harrison se puso aún más nervioso y comenzó a temblar, logrando que cualquier objeción que hubiera tenido desapareciera de su mente. Kasamatsu movió su nariz, olfateando algo.

– ¿Algo se quema? – Preguntó de la nada, logrando así que la atención del castaño fuese dirigida únicamente a la cocina, quien de inmediato guiado por esas palabras del pelinegro fue enseguida a ver el horno asegurándose de que todo estaba bien y en orden. Yukio se acercó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo – Escucha Sakurai, si Kagami quiere hacer un postre, déjalo hacerlo. Sabemos que no debería cocinar pero aquí no se enterará nadie más que tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo? – Sakurai miró aun inseguro a ambos, pero terminó asintiendo y pidiendo disculpas – Bien, entonces me voy.

– Gracias Kasamatsu – Habló el de Manchester mientras veía como el mayordomo le sonreía para después irse por la puerta dejándolos solos a ellos dos de nuevo. Kagami miró cautelosamente al castaño quien aunque seguía temblando, parecía que ya no le atacaría de nuevo – Sakurai, ¿Podrías ayudarme en lo que necesite? – Pidió logrando llamar la atención del cocinero.

– ¡P-Por supuesto K-Kagami-sama! – El mencionado sonrió al ver esa sonrisa iniciativa en el rostro de Ryo, tomando un cuchillo limpio para cortar las manzanas en finas rodajas, aunque primero las lavaría para que no hubiera nada malo en ellas.

Sakurai se asustó al ver el cuchillo en las manos del pelirrojo, pero este le dijo que debería estar revisando la comida del almuerzo cuidando que no se queme o algo, logrando así que la atención de Harrison volviera de nuevo a la comida y le dejase a él trabajar en paz. Era una técnica nueva para cocinar junto a Sakurai.

* * *

En cuanto Kagami se fue y estuvo nuevamente solo, Atsushi notó como la yegua caminaba hasta donde su prometido había dejado la manzana y la devoraba de forma rápida, aunque no tanto como lo hacía Venus. Enseguida regresó su atención a su caballo, quitándole la silla de montar para que no cansará a su corcel. Había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención, aunque aun no supiera qué era.

– Quiere que me ocupe de Venus, ¿Príncipe? – Una voz calmada apareció repentinamente ocasionando que por poco Willianshire diera un brinco debido al susto. Volteó la cabeza en dirección a esa voz para encontrar a un hombre de cabellos grises, que le miraba fijamente.

– Mayu-chin – Le nombró agobiado, intentando calmar el insesante latido de su corazón debido al susto que aquel hombre le había ocasionado – Me asustaste.

– Lo siento, creí que ya me había visto – Se disculpó pero sin cambiar su mirada carente de expresiones. Tomó la rienda de Venus para dirigirla de nueva cuenta a su cubículo, notando como aquellos ojos color púrpura le miraban, o más bien, al caballo.

– Mayu-chin, no está bien que me digas príncipe – Regañó el de mayor altura, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras al mismo tiempo tambien fruncía los labios – Alguien te pudo haber oído – Aseguró, tratando de hacer ver al de cabellos grises que estaba mal.

– De nuevo lo siento, pero es la costumbre; además, no había nadie – Se defendió el otro. Murasakibara suspiró irritado y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos violetas, desordenándolos en el proceso – ¿Ese era su prometido? – Preguntó el peligris, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su próximo heredero.

– Sí – Dijo Willianshire con simpleza. El contrario no volvió a decir nada referente al pelirrojo de Manchester, solo se dedicó a cepillar cuidadosamente al caballo color negro del príncipe. Atsushi tampoco le emocionaba mucho hablar con aquel tipo que, recordaba, se llamaba Mayuzumi; por lo que se retiró – Me voy, Mayu-chin – Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de los establos.

– Hasta después – Fueron las palabras de Mayuzumi, sin mirar a Murasakibara y solo concentrandose en cepillar a Venus. No es que él y el príncipe fueran los mejores amigos. Solo eran, sirviente y amo.

* * *

 _Cambridge, Inglaterra, 1820_

Con papeles en mano, revisaba cada carta cuidadosamente. Una taza de café estaba en uno de los extremos de su escritorio, para ayudarle a mantenerse despierto. Una carta tras otra, leyendo cuidadosamente cada línea escrita para enterarse del contenido sin olvidar ningún detalle. Bebió un sorbo del líquido algo amargo procurando no manchar nada. El sabor del café de produjo satisfacción.

– Anderson-sama – Uno de los mayordomos del lugar apareció por la puerta de su oficina. Lo vio ahí parado en la puerta sin señales de entrar, y con una solo mirada le dijo que prosiguiera en aquello que el hombre quería decirle. El mayordomo suspiró antes de hablar – Lamento volver a molestarlo mientras trabaja pero Anderson-kun está requiriendo de su presencia.

Suspiró mientras se tallaba la sien derecha. En sí el papeleo no era algo muy importante pero el que su hermano menor le estuviera llamando a cada momento para que pudiera pasar el tiempo con él era algo que le atrasaba, porque por más que le dijera que después estarían juntos, este seguía insistiendo en que lo quería ver.

– De acuerdo, dígale que estaré con él en un momento – Aceptó, juntando una pila de papeles para acomodarlos dándoles golpes suaves en la mesa. Bueno, ya había acabado la gran cantidad de todos los deberes lo que restaba lo podría hacer luego, además de que había algo importante que quería decirle a su hermano.

– Como usted ordene, Anderson-sama – Dijo el mayordomo mientras hacía una reverencia y cerraba la puerta de la habitación para retirarse. En cuanto el otro se fue, ordenó todo en su escritorio para poder irse con su hermano menor.

No tardó mucho y salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta por fuera con llave por si acaso alguien entraba ahí, donde estaban títulos y papeles importantes. Caminó por un gran pasillo para irse a la habitación de su pequeño hermano, la única familia cercana que tenía, pues sus padres aunque siguieran vivos, preferían viajar y dejarle todo a cargo, como si con el dinero fueran a comprarle su felicidad.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó dos veces aunque sabía que no era necesario hacerlo. De inmediato escuchó la voz al otro lado diciéndole que pasara. Tomó el picaporte y lo abrió, para encontrarse con esa cabellera rubia tan característica que poseía su hermanito. Al verle, este sonrió para ir en su dirección a abrazarlo.

– Seijuurocchi Nii-san, eres muy malo al no pasar tiempo conmigo; no hay nadie con quien jugar y ya me cansé de estarme ocultando de las sirvientas; son muy molestas a veces – Su hermano era 5 años menor, pero estaba creciendo mucho más rápido que él, aun cuando el rubio estuviera en crecimiento, ya casi estaban de la misma estatura, y le faltaba crecer más.

– Ryouta, sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer mientras nuestros padres no están – Se excusó, notando como el mencionado inflaba los mofletes en un gesto berrinchudo. Le revolvió el cabello mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón de la habitación, su hermano le siguió y se sentó frente a él, en la cama – Además, tengo algo que decirte.

– ¿Qué cosa, Seijuurocchi Nii-san? – Preguntó entre una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad el de menor edad. Seijuuro sonrió ante el gesto.

– Dentro de una semana, viajaremos a Londres – Habló logrando que el rubio le mirara con asombro, pero también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sabía que Ryouta reaccionaría así de entusiasta.

– ¡Por fin volveré a ver a Kasamatsucchi! ¡Ya verá que esta vez sí le conquistaré! ¡No me rendiré hasta conseguirlo aunque sea muchos años menor que él! – Se decidió el de cabellera dorada, haciendo reír a su hermano mayor con su emoción mal disimulada. Antes de que su hermano se distrajera de la alegría, el Anderson mayor prosiguió a hablar.

– Iremos con un único motivo Ryouta, o en tu caso, el segundo motivo – Los bellos ojos color miel de su hermano le miraban con ansiedad, como diciéndole por medio de esta que prosiguiera en la pequeña plática – Atsushi se casa en un mes con otra persona, tenemos que evitarlo, recuerda que tu hermano es quien debe casarse con él.

– ¿Por qué otra persona está comprometida con Atsushicchi, Nii-san? – Ryouta miró a su hermano encogerse de hombros, notándolo un poco inconforme ante la información y el cambió de decisiones sobre el príncipe y su reciente compromiso con alguien que no era Seijuuro. Algo no andaba bien, y eso era algo que presentía.

– No lo sé y no me interesa, lo único que debe importarnos, es romper ese compromiso y volver al anterior, en donde Atsushi y yo nos casaremos – El rubio miró como aquellos ojos con heterocromía de su hermano mayor se volvían amenazantes; uno rojo como la sangre, y el otro dorado como el oro – ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ryouta? – El pequeño asintió asustado ante la actitud que ahora demostraba el otro – Bien, me enteré que su prometido está en la casona de verano de la familia real, ahí es donde iremos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Seijuurocchi Nii-san? – Preguntó el menor con un tono de terror en su voz. Seijuuro ni se inmutó, solo miró de nueva cuenta a su hermano; su miraba demostraba intimidación en todo el sentido de la palabra.

– _Haré que aquel chico, se arrepienta de haberse metido con lo que es mío…_

* * *

 **CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAAAN! XD**

 **Bueno, sé que no se esperaban esto del final, pero las cosas iban demasiado bien entre Murasakibara y Kagami para una novela(?) había que traer la tormenta a la calma, o algo así dice el dicho.**

 **Bueno, soy fan de las parejas clásicas por lo que me pareció algo adecuado escribir MuraAka vs MuraKaga para darle más sabor al asunto. Vamos que yo sé que quieren ver a dos ukes peleando por un mismo seme(?) (algo que las compañías yaoi aun no hacen ;-;)**

 **Recuerden que adoro sus reviews, así que díganme cómo ven la historía c: Besos~**


	9. Dos Corazones

**¡Hola mi querido público! ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de actualizar. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa aquí en México (y no sé si en otros países) me han dado algo de tiempo, por lo que aprovecharé para continuar las historias que he tenido pausadas.**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

Cuando la comida del almuerzo estuvo lista, Kagami se fue con dirección hacia su habitación. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que bajara nuevamente para comer, pues Sakurai junto con unas dos chicas que parecían ser sirvientas, le indicaron que pondrían la mesa. Y aunque él quisiera ayudar, se lo prohibieron.

Se acostó en su enorme cama durante un rato. Pensaba en esos momentos algo bochornosos pero a la vez divertidos con ese guardia de cabellera morada. Le agradaba, porque pese a ser un tipo que tuviera una gran altura y aura amenazante, lo cierto es que era distraído y amable, por no decir que fue dulce cuando trató con él. Era como un niño pequeño, y a Kagami le encantaban los niños.

Luego pensó en su postre. Aquella tarta de manzana le había quedado bien, pues se había memorizado cada uno de los pasos a seguir que su madre le había enseñado; además, el postre también lucía bien y comestible, por lo que debía serlo, ¿Verdad? ¡Claro! Taiga confiaba plenamente en su instinto. Nunca le había fallado, y no lo haría ahora.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos más, procurando no dormirse. El tiempo parecía pasar lento aun cuando en realidad pasara más rápido de lo que creía. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el mayordomo Coleman tocara a su puerta, salvándolo así de quedarse dormido sin querer.

– ¿Kagami? ¿Estás ahí? – Se escuchó la singular voz del pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta, asegurándose de que Taiga estaba ahí y no pareciera tonto hablándole a la nada. El sonido del rechinar del mueble de la cama le confirmó a Yukio que el chico estaba ahí. Por respeto, Kasamatsu no entró.

– Sí, aquí estoy – Aceptó el pelirrojo, bostezando después de sus palabras, mientras se incorporaba de la cómoda cama. Se acomodó un poco la ropa, pues al estar acostado se le había arrugado.

– Solo quería decirte que la mesa ya está lista, puedes bajar a comer – Fueron las palabras que Kagami necesitaba para subir su buen humor aún más. Escuchó los pasos del pelinegro alejarse de su puerta, y eso le confirmó que solamente fue hasta su habitación para eso.

Salió de su habitación con toda la calma posible. Bajó las escaleras de una en una procurando no caerse, y cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo enseguida las voces y el aroma delicioso de la comida le llegaron. Sin perder tiempo, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el comedor, notando como en la gran mesa, se encontraban sentados Mibuchi, Kasamatsu y Murasakibara, y parecía que Sakurai estaba ahí pero se negaba a sentarse.

– ¡Tai-chan! ¡Siéntate junto a mí! – La alegre voz de Reo llamó su atención, viendo como el pelinegro mayor movía la mano en forma de saludo para que lo viera, palpando con efusividad el asiento que tenía a su derecha. Kagami tragó duro y se puso nervioso.

Si se sentaba ahí, quedaría exactamente frente a Atsushi. No es que le disgustara el caballero, pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando le daba algo de miedo. Si bien, el momento que pasaron juntos ayudó a aliviar la tensión inicial eso no significaba que esta se hubiera esfumado. El pelimorado le seguía mirando con la misma intensidad con la que antes lo había hecho.

– S-Sí – Terminó por aceptar. No se veía suficientemente capaz de negarle eso a su doncella. Siempre le decían que su buen corazón algún día le ocasionaría problemas, y aunque Taiga lo negara, sabía que efectivamente así era.

Respirando pausadamente y tratando de calmarse por dentro, Kagami caminó hasta quedar a un lado de la mesa, justo a una silla de donde se supone debía sentarse. Las risas y conversaciones de aquellos pelinegros tratando de hacer al cocinero a comer con ellos seguían su curso natural, pero el pelirrojo seguía estando inquieto por esa mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos púrpura, incluso después de sentarse.

– ¡Kagami-sama! – La voz temblorosa del castaño atrajo la atención de Collingwood, haciendo que se destensara de aquel ambiente, no obstante, sabía que el guardia le seguía observando. La mirada del hijo del duque le informó a Harrison que podía proseguir – ¿S-Se le ofrece primero la sopa o la carne? – Taiga lo pensó unos segundos, pero supuso que era mejor empezar por lo más ligero.

– La sopa por favor – Pidió amable y cortésmente, entregándole una sonrisa. El castaño asintió e hizo una reverencia, se dio media vuelta y se fue rápido, aunque se veía que estaban temblando. El mayordomo se levantó de su lugar, y siguió al cocinero.

– Buena decisión Tai-chan, siempre es primero comer lo ligero, sino puedes quedar gordo – Habló Reo, haciendo que la atención de Kagami se fijara en este. Se dio cuenta de que él ya tenía su sopa, y la comía de forma elegante, pero algo exagerada – Eso es lo que siempre le digo a Atsu-chan pero se reúsa a escucharme, ¡Quedarás gordo!

– Cállate Mibu-chin – Se defendió el chico de cabellera color morada, pero sin llegar a tal modo de ser grosero. Más bien parecía una petición sin verdadera intención, pues la había dicho con un tono de voz perezoso que no afectaría a cualquiera. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta entonces, de que Murasakibara no estaba comiendo la sopa, si no el asado que seguiría después.

– Bueno, supongo que cada quien empieza con lo que quiere ¿No? – Comentó Kagami, tratando de calmar al pelinegro y al pelimorado, aunque más bien parecía que el primero estaba más enfurruñado que el otro. Fue entonces cuando la vista de Taiga se fijó en que ahora Atsushi tenía el largo cabello púrpura amarado en una coleta baja, y no suelto como antes.

– Basta de discutir que el mal ambiente llega hasta la cocina – Kasamatsu apareció con una gran bandeja por donde minutos antes había salido, y detrás de él venía aquel castaño, que seguía temblando como hoja. Unos _lo siento_ se escuchaban apenas en el aire, pero todos decidieron ignorarlos – La sopa está servida – Dijo el pelinegro mientras servía el plato frente al pelirrojo.

– Gracias – Dijo Collingwood, notando con más atención la dichosa sopa. Tenía un aspecto algo espeso, era verde claro con unos pedazos de pan en el centro como alguna clase de _toque especial_ , estos no se hundían debido a la espeses de la sopa. El olor a espinaca le llegó rápidamente, y supuso que esta no era de ahí, pero era traída desde Francia.

Tomó la cuchara a un lado suyo y la hundió en la sopa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que finalmente el pequeño Ryo había sido convencido de sentarse con ellos y comer, mientras Rowling, Coleman y el guardia proseguían a seguir comiendo como si nada. Kagami casi agradeció el que los orbes violetas de Murasakibara se alejaran de su persona.

Notó como es que los únicos que comían la sopa eran Mibuchi, Sakurai y él, mientras que Yukio y Atsushi estaban más concentrados en cortar la carne del asado que seguramente era de alguna desdichada gallina a la que le dieron muerte. Kagami sabía que aunque las comiera casi a diario, les seguía dando pena el que las mataran así como así.

El sabor de la sopa le distrajo de sus profundos pensamientos. Realmente estaba buena, ese pequeño castaño tenía un don para la cocina que se merecía algo más que estar encerrado en esta casona para cuidar de él. El sabor a espinaca no era tan intenso, y los pedazos de pan en la sopa daban un toque que hacía que el sabor supiera aún más exquisito de lo que era. Pese a que el color verde de la sopa le daba un aspecto algo _grotesco_ , el sabor compensaba su rara apariencia.

El tiempo pasó rápido en lo que estuvo degustando la sopa, cuando se percató, ya la había terminado y los demás estaban terminándola también. Kasamatsu terminó por fin con la carne pero también terminó diciendo que esta le había llenado por completo, por lo que pasaba de la sopa. Esto ocasionó que Reo volviera a llenar el ambiente con sus quejas en forma de gritos, reprochándole al mayordomo.

Pronto, el pelinegro se fue de nuevo con Sakurai pisándole los talones, dejando de nueva cuenta a aquellos tres en la gran mesa. Rowling seguía con sus reproches sobre lo mal que hacían al comer primero la carne, pero aparte de Kagami, nadie más parecía escucharlo, y por nadie se refería a Murasakibara, el cual jugaba con el tenedor como si fuera más entretenido.

Kagami tampoco era que _escuchara_ , porque sí, le oía, pero no le escuchaba. El pelirrojo oía perfectamente las palabras que salían de la boca de su doncella, pero pese a esto, no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Taiga se había quedado mirando a Atsushi jugar con el tenedor, ya que tampoco es como si quisiera estar prestándole demasiada atención a Reo –sin ser grosero, claro–.

Collingwood se sentía ligeramente más cómodo desde que el caballero dejó de mirarle tan intensamente como cuando estaba entrando apenas a la cocina. Es decir, sentía cierto aire extraño en esa mirada, como si el pelimorado le estuviera... ¿Escaneando? O tal vez solo estaba algo paranoico, pero lo cierto era, que se mantenía ligeramente nervioso.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayordomo y el cocinero entraron otra vez al comedor. Solo regresó a la realidad cuando Coleman dejó frente a él el plato del asado, el cual olía delicioso. Agradeció de nuevo, y con el cuchillo y el tenedor cortó la carne y se la fue comiendo de poco en poco. El vino que habían servido para acompañar a las comidas también estaba muy bueno, incluso le dejó con la necesidad de beber más.

Así pues, Kagami siguió degustando el asado, Kasamatsu solo se sentó ahí mientras esperaba a que los demás terminaran, Mibuchi comió elegante como siempre la carne, Sakurai parecía que cada vez que llevaba un bocado a su boca debido a su temblor se le cayera al plato, y por último, Murasakibara también siguió comiendo del asado, pues le habían dado una porción _demasiado_ grande.

– Eso estuvo delicioso... – Halagó Reo, una vez hubo terminado con la carne. Taiga también había acabado, y solamente quedaba esperar a que el pequeño Ryo y Atsushi terminaran. Si bien, el segundo pudo haberlo hecho desde hace un rato, pero comía con la misma velocidad con la que hablaba y hacía las cosas.

– Yo solo quiero el postre – Comentó Yukio, consiguiendo enseguida una mirada de reproche de su compañero de trabajo. Pero no es que a él le importara mucho las quejas de Mibuchi. Si bien, Kasamatsu se había llenado anteriormente con el asado, mientras esperaba a que los demás terminaran la comida terminó por _bajársele,_ y nuevamente tenía hambre.

– Y-Yo, voy por el p-postre... – Tartamudeó Harrison, mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente de su mesa. La vista de todos fue a dar al plato del castaño, el cual ahora estaba vacío.

– No te adelantes Sakurai, voy contigo – Habló el mayordomo, consiguiendo que la atención de Ryo se centrara en su persona, mientras comenzaba a disculparse por haber hecho que Coleman se levantara de su lugar. Yukio se estaba impacientando cada vez más – Cierra la boca, vamos ya – Exigió, pero como siempre, el cocinero le ignoró y pasó a disculparse por disculparse.

– Escuché que tú hiciste el postre, ¿Verdad Tai-chan? – Comentó como si nada el pelinegro, mirando a Kagami quien tenía las mejillas un poco rojas. Taiga, de nuevo sintió la penetrante mirada de Murasakibara sobre su persona. ¿Acaso Reo había metido la pata? No lo sabía, pero su espalda comenzó a temblar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

– A-Ah sí – Confirmó pero sin dar detalles. Sabía que Rowling probablemente seguiría hostigándolo por lo que tomó la copa de su vino y bebió lentamente de ella, haciendo así que el pelinegro no insistiera en preguntarle nada más, pues estaba muy concentrado tomando su bebida y sería de mala educación interrumpir. Sin embargo, la mirada violeta no se alejaba de su persona.

– ¡Aquí está el postre! ¡Y huele delicioso! – De nuevo y por tercera vez, el mayordomo entró hacia el comedor con la tarta de manzana que Kagami había preparado. El aroma le llegó al mismo pelirrojo conforme más se acercaba Kasamatsu a la mesa, dejó la tarta en esta, para que todos pudieran observarla mejor – ¡Espero sepa mejor de lo que luce! – Comentó con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Collingwood.

De inmediato, Sakurai comenzó a cortar pedazos de la tarta de manzana. Ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, lo justo. El castaño se sentía un tanto nervioso, pese a que el postre no era hecho por él, podría decirse que sentía más nervios que el propio autor de la tarta. Kagami le miró con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, para así calmar a Harrison, y que dejara de temblar. Enseguida hubo un poco de la tarta en cada plato.

Con calma y más que nada curiosidad, cada uno –con ayuda de un pequeño tenedor especial para postres– tomaron una pequeña porción del pedazo de la tarta de manzana que estaba en sus platos. En cuanto Kagami sintió el dulce sabor del postre pudo estar tranquilo, porque recordaba todo lo que su madre le había enseñado, y por eso, la tarta le había salido bien.

No obstante, para los otros individuos, no era así. La tarta no sabía solo _bien_ , ¡Estaba riquísima! Tanto así que Kasamatsu no había terminado de comer el primer bocado y ya había llevado otro pedazo del postre a su boca. Reo miraba maravillado la comida frente a él, mientras degustaba todo lo elegantemente posible aquella tarta hecho por los dioses que estaba degustando. Incluso olvidó que estaba tratando de cuidar su figura al no comer muchos postres.

Sakurai también quedó atónito con el buen sabor que tenía la tarta de manzana. ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños se vio a sí mismo cocinando tal maravilla! Pero, no esperaba menos de quien pronto sería el esposo del príncipe, como tal, debía estar preparado en todo, y en la cocina se veía que era su mayor fuerte. Murasakibara también estaba ensimismado con el dulzor de la tarta, era algo _estricto_ con los sabores si le hablaban de postres, pero este cumplía todos los requisitos que se necesitaban para que él lo catalogara como un _rico postre_.

– ¡Está delicioso Tai-chan! – La alegre y cantarina voz de Rowling se escuchó por todo el comedor. Taiga sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban solo por ese simple halago.

– E-Eso no es verdad... sabe normal... – Pero otro cumplido interrumpió a Kagami en su discusión de modestia. Sabía que el postre no le había salido mal, pero tampoco es que le saliera _perfecto_.

– ¡Lo más rico que probé en mi vida! – Esta vez fue la exclamación del mayordomo, quien estaba a pocos bocados de terminar su porción de la tarta. Segundos después, el pequeño Ryo siguió con la cadena de halagos.

– ¡E-Es increíble! – Articuló, aunque seguía ese ligero temblor en su voz, pero sumándolo a su cara de asombro y su gran sonrisa, el chico se veía adorable – ¡T-Tiene que enseñarme a hacerlo! ¡Ka-Kagami-sama! – Pidió el castaño, enseguida recuperando su compostura, y al ver que le había gritado a su superior, empezó a disculparse.

– No te disculpes Sakurai, prometo enseñarte a hacerlo – Comentó el pelirrojo, logrando que por fin el cocinero dejara de hostigarlo con sus disculpas, para volver a ver esos ojos color chocolate brillar. Kagami se sentía plenamente feliz al ver que todos habían disfrutado su tarta.

– Sabe muy bien, Kaga-chin – Y aunque Murasakibara fue quien le halagó de forma sutil, sin exclamar nada, sin exagerar sus palabras y sin mucha emoción en el rostro, Taiga sintió como su rostro se avergonzaba ante ese cumplido, y su cara de seguro se ponía completamente roja.

– M-Muchas gracias... – Agradeció casi en un susurro, pero fue escuchado por el pelimorado. El joven de orbes escarlata formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Aquellas palabras, le habían producido miles de cosas.

 _Pero... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Se supone que estoy comprometido con otra persona! ¡¿Qué hago coqueteando con este caballero?! ¡Pero eso no puede tomarse siquiera como coqueteo! ¡Solo halagó mi comida, no es que quiera que huya con él! Supongo que el vino que he bebido me ha de estar afectando... Sí, eso debe ser._

Los pensamientos del pobre chico pelirrojo se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz del mismo guardia de cabellera morada atada en una coleta baja pedía una porción más de la tarta de manzana. Kagami enseguida notó que, aquella simple tarta que había hecho con un ingrediente de más, –especial según su madre– había hecho que todos disfrutaran la comida.

Sonrió discretamente. El amor como ingrediente nunca debía faltar.

* * *

Pronto, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Kagami llegó a esa casona.

Se llevaba mejor de lo que esperaba con todos los habitantes de ese lugar. Mibuchi seguía intentando bañarlo con leche, pero el pelirrojo se reusaba; al final llegaron al acuerdo de que el hijo del duque se bañaría con leche solo tres veces a la semana, a pesar de que el pelinegro se veía recio a que fuera todos los días, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Kasamatsu era un buen tipo que a pesar de ser el mayordomo de la casona, se divertía dentro de ella y pasaba ratos agradables con el chico de Manchester, y este, también disfrutaba de la compañía de Coleman, porque su papel de mayordomo no le quitaba el hecho de que a veces también perdía la _etiqueta._

Con el cocinero la relación era más notoria, pues fluía naturalmente gracias a la cocina. Sakurai y Kagami se divertían preparando comida, e incluso al castaño se le fue desapareciendo esa extraña preocupación por que el otro cocinara. Hacían postres, sopas, cremas, carne, pescado y algunas veces preparaban té para la merienda.

Pero definitivamente, con quien Kagami pasaba más tiempo era con Murasakibara. Aunque este le siguiera mirando intensamente cada vez que estaban con _alguien más,_ cuando estaban solos, o lejos de la presencia de otras personas, hablaban tranquilamente, a veces en los paseos que Venus hacía al pelirrojo, pues cada día salían. Atsushi también era alguien que –tal y como Taiga imaginó– no daba la sensación de ser amenazante, pues era muy gentil con él.

En uno de esos paseos a caballo, a Kagami se le ocurrió preguntarle sobre el largo cabello púrpura que el guardia tenía, ya que desde hace un tiempo le llegó la duda cuando lo conoció, pero por respeto no le había preguntado. Si bien aún tenía sus dudas sobre la pregunta, quería hacerla. Recordó cada palabra que el pelimorado de le explicó cuando le dijo su duda.

* * *

 _–_ _Murasakibara, no sé si este bien que yo pregunte pero... ¿Por qué tienes el cabello muy largo? – El pelirrojo cuestionó mientras tomaba uno de los mechones púrpura del guardia. Habían dado un paseo a caballo y terminaron descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Kagami se sentó en el pasto junto al tronco, y Atsushi junto a él._

 _–_ _Me hace sentir libre... – Fueron las palabras de Murasakibara, acomodándose hasta quedar acostado en el césped, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del menor. Taiga ni se inmutó por la acción, más sí se sonrojó un poco._

 _–_ _¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – Volvió a preguntar, pasando sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello color morado, produciendo un efecto relajador al cuerpo del guardia, a la vez que adormecedor. El más alto cerró los párpados para disfrutar más del tacto._

 _–_ _Que no me gusta estar atado; en el castillo todo eran reglas, pero... no sé, simplemente, el tener el cabello largo me daba una sensación de libertad, aunque siempre tenía muchas cosas por hacer – Intentó explicarse, pues sabía que aunque tenía las palabras perfectas para expresarse, estas se negaban a salir por sus labios, como si estuvieran bloqueadas. Atsushi solo esperó que el hijo del duque entendiera._

 _–_ _Algo así como... ¿Rebeldía? – Dudó el pelirrojo, haciendo que los párpados del mayor se abrieran apenas, para mirarlo a él. Soltó una leve risa que contagió a Collingwood._

 _–_ _Sí... supongo que algo así – Confirmó, aunque ni él estaba seguro de eso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba las caricias que Kagami le daba en el cabello y algunas partes de la cara. La brisa agradable le producía aún más sueño – Kaga-chin..._

 _–_ _¿Sí? – Dijo, aclarando que tenía toda la atención puesta en lo que sea que el pelimorado fuera a decir. Atsushi sonrió más no abrió los ojos._

 _–_ _¿Podrías preparar alguna tarta hoy? – Preguntó entusiasmado pero al mismo tiempo adormilado. Kagami se sorprendió por la petición pero no se negó. Sabía de una u otra forma, que a Murasakibara le gustaban los postres que hacía._

 _–_ _Por supuesto – Aceptó – ¿De qué te gustaría que fuera la tarta? – Preguntó, notando como los labios de guardia se fruncían al igual que su entrecejo. Seguro estaba meditando lo que diría._

 _–_ _De arándanos estaría bien...– Dijo por fin. Kagami sonrió aún más. Él también tenía antojo de arándanos._

 _–_ _Pues de arándanos será..._ – _Y con eso, dio por finalizada la conversación. Murasakibara se durmió en las piernas de Taiga, mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos y estaba pendiente de que Venus no se escapara._

* * *

Después de eso, al regresar de nuevo a la casona, Kagami preparó la tarta de arándanos justo como el pelimorado quería. Cuando cenaron, no faltaron los cumplidos y halagos hacia el chico de cabellera rojiza sobre lo delicioso que estaba esa tarta; no era por ser descortés pero, para Collingwood, solo había una opinión que era la que le importaba.

En cuanto Murasakibara dio el primer bocado sus orbes violetas brillaban hermosamente, cuando terminó de comer su porción de tarta de arándanos enseguida miró a los ojos escarlata haciendo que este se sonrojara, esperando su respuesta. Claro que aunque el mayor no dijo nada _exagerado_ , la sonrisa en su rostro y el _"está delicioso Kaga-chin"_ le dieron a Taiga la respuesta que quería.

Después de esa cena bochornosa pero linda, el pelirrojo se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación, pero acompañado de ese chico de gran altura, pues ambos se iban hacía ahí juntos ya que los demás tenían unas cosas pendientes que hacer antes de irse a la cama. El corazón del hijo del duque golpeaba fuerte su pecho, pero él se negaba a escuchar lo que _este_ tenía que decirle.

– Buenas noches, Kaga-chin – Se despidió el caballero en cuanto dejó a Kagami frente a la puerta de la habitación. La suya quedaba más atrás justo como recordaba el pelirrojo.

– Buenas noches, Murasakibara... – También se despidió el de Manchester, haciendo una seña de despedida con su mano izquierda. Vio como el mayor se alejaba para irse, y él entró a su habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se dejó caer al suelo lentamente apoyando su espalda en esta. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Es decir, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Era cierto que veía al pelimorado como un buen amigo, pero entonces ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de golpearle el pecho? A veces lo hacía tanto que dolía.

– Debe ser por la presión de la boda... – Se intentó auto convencer, pero eso solo ocasionó que sin querer terminara perdido en un lío peor.

Con todo esto que estaba viviendo, incluso hasta había olvidado el porqué estaba ahí en primer lugar. La realidad le cayó como balde de agua helada. Se levantó del suelo, se cambió de ropa con un ritmo lento y desanimado, y cuando estuvo vestido para dormir se tiró a su cama, quedando boca abajo mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas de plumas suaves.

Recordar todo eso, solo hizo que el corazón que antes golpeaba feliz en su pecho, ahora se hubiera hecho pedazos. Entonces lloró, abrazándose más a su almohada se deshizo de todas esas lágrimas que estaban haciendo destrozos en su interior. La poca felicidad que estaba teniendo se había esfumado por completo.

* * *

En cuanto Murasakibara entró por la puerta de su habitación enseguida apoyó su espalda en esta. Se pasó una mano por la cara y posteriormente los cabellos violáceos, mientras trataba de serenarse. Vaya que estaba llevándose mejor con su prometido de lo que pensó. Si bien eso era bueno, aún tenía sus dudas al respecto. Ya había mandado la carta de respuesta a su abuela, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que ella le volviera a enviar otra carta.

El chico resultó no solo ser lindo y buena persona, sino también un gran cocinero y con instinto maternal. Había escuchado de su propia abuela que aquel pelirrojo era un doncel, o sea, un chico que podía tener bebés. No es que no quisiera casarse, ahora la idea no sonaba tan escandalosa como la pensó en un principio, pero seguía pensativo.

Todos se llevaban de manera perfecta con el hermoso adolescente de adorable sonrisa, incluso Venus quien a pesar de que le dijo que no le haría daño se mostraba a veces un poco arisco con las personas desconocidas; pero con aquel chico, con aquel chico su caballo se había encariñado muy rápido, al igual que el resto de las personas en la casona.

– Y yo no soy la excepción... – Habló para sí mismo, mientras iba con dirección al armario para cambiarse de ropa y poder dormir.

Cuando estuvo listo se acomodó en la cama para descansar, teniendo una última visión en su mente de aquellos ojos escarlata que estaban empezando a gustarles. Sonrió de forma tonta solo para cerrar los párpados y poder dormir plácidamente. Casarse con Kagami ya no era tan horrible como en un principio le pareció.

* * *

Y mientras un corazón sonreía porque comenzaba a experimentar la felicidad del amor, otro lloraba a mares porque estaba rompiéndose en miles de pedazos por la absoluta tristeza...

* * *

 **No me odien, pero recuerden que Kagami no sabe que Murasakibara es el príncipe ;u;**

 **En fin, paso por aquí a promocionar mi... ¿libro? ¡100 razones para shippear MuraKaga! /o/ Esta en wattpad por si quieren leerlo.**

 **¡El amor a esta shipp debe ser eterno! *corazón* Nos leemos~**


	10. Tormenta Nefasta

**HOLA! Lo sé, se he tardado casi como dos meses, pero la inspiración no llegaba y solo llegó a mi cuando me encontré una imagen de Murasakibara y Kagami casándose y asdfghjklñ *corazón* Fue como si la inspiración me hubiese golpeado en la cara.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y los feels no los dañen mucho :v Recuerden que Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

El día en especial no era el mejor. El cielo se encontraba nublado, y el sol apenas y podía pasar luz por media de esas densas nubes. El color grisáceo hacía que todo el lugar se viera oscuro y sin vida, y algo tenía que ver el hecho de que hubiera predicho que una tormenta se acercaba, de eso era algo que Reo estaba completamente seguro.

El problema estaba en que, aunque hubiera adivinado con lo de respecto al clima, no sabía porque el joven Kagami Taiga también parecía cargar una pequeña tormenta sobre él.

– ¿Crees que el mal clima esté afectando también a Kagami? – Preguntó curioso el mayordomo, pues Mibuchi había hablado con él con respecto al estado de ánimo del pelirrojo. Parecía que los orbes escarlata del muchacho ya no emitían el mismo brillo que antes.

– No es eso, también lo he notado más decaído y sin querer hablar con nadie. Parece que incluso ha ignorado a Atsu-chan también, y eso que se llevaban mejor, por eso no entiendo su cambio repentino. ¿Algo le habrá hecho mal? – Se cuestionó, tanto para él como para Yukio. Sabían que algo malo le pasaba al hijo del duque, y tenían que averiguar qué era.

– Insisto con mi teoría del clima. A veces yo también me pongo de mal humor cuando está nublado – Dijo como si nada el pelinegro menor, pues curiosamente el cambio de Taiga empezó cuando el mal clima comenzó a aparecer. De eso hace dos días que el pelirrojo está así, y casi una semana desde que el chico llegó.

– Disculpen, Mibuchi-san, Kasamatsu-san – La voz de Sakurai interrumpió la conversación que los dos pelinegros estaban teniendo con respecto al joven Collingwood. Ambos pares de ojos miraron al castaño en espera de lo que sea que este tuviera que decirles – Lo siento por interrumpir pero, creo que yo sé porque está así Kagami-san – Ambos mayores permanecieron en silencio antes de mirarse entre ellos para después abalanzarse sobre el pobre cocinero.

– ¡¿Qué esperas, Ryo-chan?! ¡Dinos ya! – Exclamó el de mayor edad mientras sacudía por los hombros al pobre chico de ojos chocolate. Incluso Harrison comenzó a disculparse solo por el hecho de ser sacudido, y es que eso era algo que no venía ni al caso.

– ¡Suficiente Mibuchi, deja que hable! – Detuvo el mayordomo, mientras separaba al castaño de las garras de su compañero. Cuando notaron que el pequeño cocinero se había calmado y que había parado de disculparse por… eh, quién sabe qué cosas, entonces dejaron a Ryo prepararse mentalmente por lo que diría.

– Parece ser que está así por su boda. Le he escuchado sin querer llorando mientras susurraba cosas que no entendía. Solo pudo oír algunas frases, como que odia estar comprometido y que todo hubiese sido mejor si él no hubiese sido el hermano mayor – Rowling y Coleman se miraron entre ellos mientras procesaban la información daba por el castaño. Antes de que alguno de los dos pelinegros dijese algo, Sakurai terminó de soltar todo lo que sabía – También que se sentía culpable, porque estaba empezando a querer de manera _extraña_ a Murasakibara-sama.

– ¿De manera extraña? – Preguntó confundido el pelinegro mayor. Tenía una corazonada pero era algo pronto para que el pelirrojo ya se hubiera enamorado del príncipe. _El esposo de Kazu-chan tenía razón, solo bastan segundos para enamorarse._ Fue lo que pensó mientras intentaba encontrar sentido al estado del pelirrojo.

– Es todo lo que oí. Lo siento – Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia al no tener más información que pudiera ser útil para sus dos mayores. Ryo sintió como le revolvían el cabello de manera cariñosa por lo que levantó la vista para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes de ambos pelinegros.

– No te disculpes, fuiste de gran ayuda – Dijo Kasamatsu mientras daba una última despeinada a los cabellos castaños del chico antes de quitar su mano de ahí – Ahora ve a hacer la merienda porque de seguro Murasakibara y Kagami tendrán hambre. Esos dos son unos pozos sin fondo – El menor asintió con una sonrisa mientras daba otra reverencia y después se iba directo a la cocina.

– Bien, Tai-chan está empezando a enamorarse de Atsu-chan, pero… ¿Qué hay de Atsu-chan? No le he visto extraño ni con una actitud que delatara que está enamorado – Comentó Mibuchi mientras volvía a retomar la conversación con el mayordomo después de que el cocinero se había marchado.

– Murasakibara es algo así como… ¿Una barrera impenetrable? – Dejó de hablar unos momentos mientras encontraba las palabras correctas para lo que diría – Es decir, tal vez esté comenzando a pasar por lo mismo pero debido a su forma de ser aun no nos hemos percatado. Recuerda que rara vez muestra interés en algo y desde que era niño nos cuesta adivinar qué pasa por su cabeza además de los dulces.

– Tienes razón, y supongo que si le preguntamos directamente nos ignorará o en el peor de los casos nos dirá lo contrario. Solo nos queda esperar y dejar que alguna de sus pocas acciones hable por él – Aceptó Rowling mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Después de todo, sabía mucho acerca de la forma de actuar del príncipe como para saber que no diría nada

– Es todo lo que nos queda por hacer. Claro que tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de que se enamoren antes de la boda, que es en tres semanas. Será algo difícil. Sobre todo para Kagami pues si hacemos que se enamoren creerá que está traicionando sus ideales, va a sufrir en el proceso hasta que se casen – Explicó Yukio mientras su cara tomaba un gesto preocupado.

– Eso lo sé, y me da pena; solo espero que el día de la boda todo mejore – Dijo la _doncella_ también con un gesto preocupado, que rápidamente cambió al recordar algo – Aunque esos paseos a caballo son muy sospechosos, ¿No crees, Yu-chan? – Dijo con tono insinuador levantando las cejas de forma sugerente. El mencionado se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido de las palabras.

– Espero que tu mente pervertida no piense en nada raro Mibuchi porque de lo contrario le voy a tirar picante a esa mascarilla que te pones para que te arda la cara – Dijo como tono de regaño mientras el de mayor altura hacía un puchero ante lo aguafiestas que era su compañero. Reo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho antes de hacer una mueca más _pervertida_ que la anterior.

– Pero Yu-chan, ¿Qué tal si ellos follan en los establos y nosotros ni enterados? Tal vez debería llamar a Chihiro-chan para que nos informe por si algo extraño ha estado pasando – Comentó como si nada mientras aquella mueca perturbadora no desaparecía de su cara. Aquella sonrisa psicótica le daba escalofríos a Coleman.

– ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Te lo advertí, Mibuchi! ¡Si mañana despiertas con la cara roja y ardiendo ya sabes por qué fue! – Expresó visible y audiblemente molestó por las perversidades que pasaban por la cabeza del pelinegro de hebras largas, pues sabía que tenía que soportarlo así como era, pero eso no evitaba que perdiera la paciencia a veces por la culpa de este.

– ¡YU-CHAN! ¡No seas así! – Lloriqueó Rowling mientras seguía al mayordomo cuando se dio cuenta de que este abandonaba el vestíbulo. Temía realmente por su bello rostro pues no sería la primera vez que Kasamatsu le hiciera aquello; claro, todo estaba en que primero lo convenciera para que el otro no lo hiciera.

* * *

Kagami estaba completamente decaído. El clima tampoco ayudaba a su humor pues odiaba los días nublados, y así se sentía su corazón en ese momento. Desde que recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Si bien hacía todo lo que los anteriores días había hecho, su estado de ánimo no era el mismo desde hace dos días.

Era agradable hasta cierta forma pasar tiempo con esos individuos de la casona, en especial con Murasakibara. Era como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida que se habían reunido después de tantos años de no verse. El problema era que la verdadera razón por la que el pelirrojo se encontraba ahí era para prepararse antes de casarse con el dichoso príncipe desconocido, y alejarse de todos.

Kagami había aceptado todo en contra de su voluntad. Fue una decisión que su padre tomó y no podía oponerse por más que quisiera, tal vez intentar huir fuera una buena opción, pero no podía defraudar a su familia ni a Inglaterra. Pero ahora, el solo hecho de pensar alejarse de todas aquellas personas del lugar, le hacía sentir mal, un dolor horrible en el pecho.

No, más bien; el hecho de pensar alejarse de Murasakibara para siempre era lo que le dolía.

Taiga no era tonto; sabía muchas cosas acerca del amor porque su madre se lo había contado. Ella le decía que era un hermoso sentimiento que hacía que las personas expresaran sus emociones para sus seres queridos, y también para compartir un vínculo fuerte con aquel que deseara pasar el resto de su vida.

Eso sin contar los cuentos que Alexandra le contaba a él y sus hermanos, de caballeros, princesas y dragones. Sin contar el _príncipe azul_ que despertaba a la princesa con un beso de amor verdadero. Su madre también había hablado acerca del amor a primera vista, donde dos corazones se encontraban por azares del destino y comenzaban a palpitar en conjunto, como si supieran que habían encontrado su otra mitad y estaban felices por ello.

Kagami recordaba a la perfección las emociones que sentía cuando su madre contaba aquello, haciéndolo a él desear encontrar a su alma gemela, su amor a primera vista, aquel príncipe azul que deseaba que le despertara con un beso de amor. Claro que después se enteró que él debía encontrar a una princesa en lugar de un príncipe, aunque ahora dudaba de qué buscaba en realidad.

Pero ahora estaba arrepintiéndose, pues el amor a primera vista que _creía_ tener era con un guardia real, y al príncipe que antes _deseaba_ que le despertara con un beso no lo conocía en absoluto, y dudaba que todo lo que antes había querido de niño ahora le estuviese haciendo feliz. Para saber que esto le deparaba el destino hubiera aceptado irse con su tía para estudiar en Francia.

– Kaga-chin – La voz del pelimorado se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kagami, haciendo que este se levantara de su cama para ir salir. Ya sabía el motivo por el cual el otro chico venía por él – Kaga-chin, sé que no has estado bien pero, ¿Quieres pasear conmigo y con Venus? – Murasakibara siempre venía para llevarlo a pasear, y la verdad era que eso le animaba un poco.

– Claro, me encantaría – Respondió una sonrisa sincera cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el chico de cabellos morados por el cual suspiraba en secreto. Por dios que ese guardia era la definición de perfección, si Taiga se hubiese imaginado en su niñez a un príncipe perfecto que le rescatara de dragones y le besara, seguramente la imagen de Atsushi sería la indicada.

– Entonces vamos, aunque espero que no sigas lleno por la merienda – Ah sí, Kagami olvidaba que no hacía mucho que había comido, pero si era sincero la comida había sido digerida rápidamente que incluso ahora sentía su estómago vacío y con hambre nuevamente, pero eso era algo por lo cual Murasakibara no debía de enterarse.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Pasó de largo al caballero para caminar delante de él a pasos rápidos con dirección a los establos. Atsushi frunció el ceño, hace dos días que el menor evitaba tener contacto con él, ya sea visual, físico o verbal, este último lo hacía rara vez y era muy cortante, por no decir que a veces incluso le ignoraba. _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Murasakibara siguió caminando detrás del pelirrojo, pues si este quería estar lejos de él, entonces le daría el gusto. Tampoco estaría sobre su prometido sofocándolo pues no era lo que quería, debía darle su espacio al chico. Sin embargo, quería regresar a donde el hijo del duque caminaba a su lado regalándole hermosas sonrisa he incluso llegar a tomarle de un brazo para abrazarse a él. Quería que el otro estuviese cerca de su cuerpo.

– Pero qué estoy pensando… – Se reprendió en un murmullo mientras se pasaba una de sus grandes manos por toda la cara. No obstante, Collingwood detuvo su caminar al escuchar el suave murmullo de su acompañante, pese a que no entendió las palabras. Como Atsushi venía con la mano en la cara, chocó un poco sin querer con el menor – Lo siento, Kaga-chin – Se disculpó.

– Está bien Mura, descuida – Dijo el otro con aquel lindo apodo que había ideado para él, restándole importancia al asunto. De cualquier forma, el brazo de Murasakibara había quedado en el cuerpo de su prometido como un reflejo cuando sintió que había chocado accidentalmente con algo. El ambiente se tornó tensó durante unos momentos – Será mejor ir a los establos; Venus se impacientará si no lo sacas a pasear – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se soltaba un poco brusco del agarre del joven Willianshire.

– Si, Kaga-chin tiene razón – Le siguió la corriente el mayor como si el alejamiento de Taiga no le hubiese importado en lo absoluto; no obstante, verle tratar de alejarse de él le había provocado un pequeño malestar en el pecho. Sin embargo, prefirió pensar en lo impaciente que debía de estar su Shire porque ellos no habían aparecido, sí, porque Venus se había encariñado rápido con Kagami.

Caminaron rápido y en un silencio incómodo hasta que hubieron salido de la casona y por fin habían llegado a los establos. Los ojos escarlata del menor se posaron en aquella yegua encinta unos segundos, y después despegó su vista de ahí para que seguir caminando hacia donde Venus se encontraba. El caballo no dudo en agitar la cabeza al ver a los dos hombres frente a él.

– Hola bonito, ¿Cómo has estado? – La angelical voz del joven Collingwood perforó en los oídos del mayor. Por un segundo, deseó haber sido él quien recibiera aquellas palabras, pues Atsushi estaba seguro que no eran para él, sino para su caballo que ahora se movía con entusiasmo – Me alegra saber que estás bien – Habló Kagami, como si hubiese entendido los gestos del corcel.

– Venus te ha tomado confianza, ¿Quieres intentar montarlo tú solo? – Preguntó el de cabellera morada atrayendo así la atención del menor. Taiga lo pensó por un momento, es decir, ya no tenía tanto miedo como al principio pero, seguía estando nervioso. Además, pareciera que Murasakibara lo había dicho para que él estuviera solo, lo que significaba que había notado su cambio de ánimo.

– No – Contestó simple, haciendo que el guardia le mirase confundido. Willianshire pensó que eso sería lo que su prometido quería, estar solo, pero al parecer se había equivocado – Es decir, es tu caballo y no se siente bien que yo lo tenga sin ti. Así que, quiero que tú le guíes, ya sabes, como todos los días – Explicó su punto de vista mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco calientes.

– Oh, bueno… de acuerdo – Aceptó el caballero mientras desataba la cuerda que unía a Venus con su cubículo del establo y le ensillaba. Dejó que Taiga saliese primero hacia el prado para que no corriera riesgo de que su Shire le pateara, aunque dudaba mucho que aquello ocurriese pero no estaba de más prevenir – Entonces, déjame ayudarte a subirte – Pidió mientras salía con el corcel.

– Claro – Aceptó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba que los brazos del de ojos púrpura se ceñían en torno a su cintura para ayudarle a levantarlo y colocarlo en la montura. Cuando Kagami estuvo sobre el caballo, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Atsushi. Desvió la mirada sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza. _¡Qué lindo!_

– Entonces, vamos – Habló el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar guiando a su caballo. Era extraño porque siempre hablaba con su prometido durante estos paseos, pero ahora el silencio estaba sofocándolo ya que ninguno había dicho nada y eso le mantenía incómodo. No obstante, su rostro perezoso rara vez demostraba algo de lo que sentía en realidad.

Kagami pensaba mientras los movimientos lentos y tranquilizadores del caballo le ayudaban a concentrarse. A decir verdad, extrañaba esos momentos íntimos que pasaba con el pelimorado, añoraba tenerlo recostado en sus piernas mientras dormía y él le acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura. Adoraba besarle la frente y las mejillas cuando este dormía para que no se diese cuenta, extrañaba por completo sus pláticas, su risa, todo.

Pronto, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, y cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo durante el cual daban su paseo. El de orbes escarlata se dio cuenta de que solo se la había pasado pensando en su mente, mientras que el guardia tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por hablarle, y del mismo modo se encontraba demasiado pensativo como para siquiera ponerle atención. Era como si ambos se ignorasen aunque no quisiesen hacerlo.

Llegaron al establo de nuevo y como para subir, Atsushi ayudó a Collingwood para bajarse del caballo. Kagami por su parte, se dejó hacer mientras pensaba en lo que quería decirle al otro, pues tenía muy en claro que estaba comenzando a experimentar sentimientos algo fuertes hacía el guardia, y tenía que alejarse de ellos o terminaría sufriendo más de la cuenta cuando el día de su boda llegase.

– Murasakibara… – Llamó el otro atrayendo la atención del nombrado que estaba a punto de quitar la silla de montar de su Shire. Taiga enseguida notó como el color del cielo oscurecía más. Si de por si estaba nublado, ahora estaba cada vez más oscuro, justo como sus emociones – Lamento haberte ignorado – Se disculpó simple, mientras evitaba mirar a la cara al mayor, pese a que este le observaba curioso.

– Está bien Kaga-chin, no es como que… – Intentó hablar el Willianshire mientras su pecho se relajaba, tal vez ahora todo sería como antes y no habría ningún problema, podrían volver a su relación hasta que el día de la boda llegase y por fin saber qué más les deparaba el destino; o eso era lo que pensaba antes de que el pelirrojo le interrumpiera.

– Pero quiero pedirte que no te me acerques –Pidió casi en un susurro, que por poco el otro no lo escucha. Murasakibara pudo jurar que su corazón por poco y deja de latir cuando escuchó esa frase salir de los labios del menor – P-Por favor, ma-mantente lejos d-de mí – Le repitió pero hubo algo más que captó la atención del príncipe. Su prometido había titubeado, como si estuviera… _¿Sollozando?_

– Kaga-chin, ¿Qué estás…? – El más alto intentó tocar el brazo de Kagami, quería hacerle entender que estaba diciendo tonterías, y sobre todo, quería abrazarlo contra su pecho para que dejase de llorar. Sin embargo, este se alejó de su mano, y por consecuente, de su toque. Entonces el menor levantó su mirada y Atsushi pudo ver esos hermosos rubíes ahora bañados en lágrimas.

– N-No me toques… – Le ordenó mientras se alejaba de él unos pasos, pero el guardia rápidamente se acercaba los pasos que el otro retrocedía, intentando tocarlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así; no obstante, Kagami frunció el ceño mientras levantaba la voz – ¡He dicho que no me toques! – Le gritó enojado, aunque de sus mejillas resbalasen gruesas lágrimas. Murasakibara enseguida alejó el brazo, pero no su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! – Le gritó de igual manera aunque moderando un poco su voz. No era nada agradable ver al chico llorar, y algo le decía que él tenía la culpa. Kagami le miraba molesto, pero al mismo tiempo, podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Había entendido que el pelirrojo estaba así por el asunto de la boda, por lo que tenía que calmarlo – ¡Kaga-chin, sé qué te molesta lo de tu boda pero…!

– ¡Tú eres lo que me molesta! – Le interrumpió y también le hizo saber el motivo de su molestia – ¡Por eso no te quiero cerca! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí, no me hables, no me toques, no me veas! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! – Le hizo saber mientras se lo echaba en cara. Sin embargo, si realmente Taiga decía todo eso, ¿Por qué no paraba de llorar y su corazón se rompía cada vez más?

– De acuerdo… – Aceptó el otro mientras sentía como una espada le atravesaba el pecho y las lágrimas luchaban por no salir. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, demasiado quizá. Pero no entendía, quería al chico, sí; pero ese dolor insoportable en su pecho no era algo simple, era similar al sentimiento de destrozo que le invade cada vez que recordaba a su madre – ¡Pero al menos dime por qué no quieres saber de mí! – Le exigió.

– T-Tú no s-sabes… n-no sabes n-nada – Dijo mientras bajaba la voz hasta que apenas y fue un murmullo lo que salió de sus labios. Se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando consuelo al saber que estaba mal, pero que su orgullo le impedía pensar con claridad en esos momentos. Se odió a sí mismo por unos instantes, por gritarle todas esas cosas al pelimorado, más no las dijo en voz alta.

– Lo sabría, si al menos me explicaras; pero prefieres estar gritándome en lugar de hablar tranquilamente – Le regañó el otro mientras pasaba un brazo por su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos que aunque no habían salido, estaban a punto – Sé que esto es por tu boda, y entiendo lo que estás pasando pero, ese no es motivo para…

– ¿Qué lo entiendes? – Le preguntó Taiga con ironía – ¡Tú no sabes lo que es que te comprometan con alguien a quién no conoces, y que en contra de tu voluntad te cases con él! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es sufrir por amor! – Le reclamó mientras intentaba calmarse, pero Kagami estaba fallando en vano. ¿Cómo es que el simple paseo a caballo terminó en esta discusión? Eso era algo que el pelirrojo aún no se explicaba.

Murasakibara apretó fuerte los dientes para no abrir su boca y que de ahí saliera toda la verdad, ya que le había prometido a su abuela que no diría nada hasta el día de su boda; no obstante, en ese momento se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Kagami tomó su acción de cerrar fuertemente la boca como si no tuviera más argumentos contra él, señal de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

– Está bien – Aceptó a regañadientes el de cabellera morada mientras ocultaba su rostro a través de sus largos mechones – Ya no te molestaré más, me voy – Dictaminó mientras se daba media vuelta y se subía a su Shire que de igual manera estaba _tenso_ , como si hubiese entendido la discusión. Willianshire agradeció mentalmente que no le hubiese quitado la silla de montar a su caballo – Vámonos – Ordenó mientras el corcel comenzaba a galopar.

– ¡Espera…! – Pero cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de salir de los labios de Kagami murió pues el otro chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírle. Collingwood se mordió el labio, pues se supone que no eran esas las intenciones de sus palabras, pero ya nada podía hacer, pues Atsushi se había alejado de él y le sería posible alcanzarlo.

Las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo oscuro y sin querer caían en el rostro de Taiga, se confundían fácilmente con las lágrimas que brotaban de los bellos ojos rojos del chico.

* * *

Venus había galopado más allá de la pradera, entrando entre los árboles que parecían un bosque. Murasakibara estaba atento en guiar a su caballo para que ninguno resultase herido en ese camino, no obstante, con la vista nublada le era una tarea difícil. Pasó un tiempo, hasta que llegó a aquel lago oculto donde se veían claramente las gotas de lluvia caer desde el cielo con fuerza.

Detuvo a su caballo para bajarse de él, sabía que Venus no huiría pues tenían un vínculo fuerte y el corcel nunca le dejaba solo, pasara lo que pasara, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por amarrarlo a algún tronco, sino que simplemente soltó la rienda de este para acercarse más al lago de agua clara que comenzaba a agitarse. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban al equino y a su amo, pero este último parecía no darse cuenta de esto.

– ¿Qué yo no sé lo que se siente? – Comenzó a hablar para sí mismo – Él ni siquiera sabe que es sufrir por eso y también por la presión del reino. Él únicamente debe casarse conmigo y su tarea está lista. Yo por el contrario aún me queda mucho por hacer, y ¿Viene a decirme que no sé lo que se siente? – Se dijo ignorando el agua que caía cada vez con más fuerza.

El Shire se acercó a su dueño en cuando escuchó un trueno y la lluvia aumentaba en demasía, le comenzó a empujar con su cabeza, para hacerlo reaccionar y que se fueran de ahí; pues como cualquier animal, el instinto de Venus le pedía conseguir refugio, pero sabía que no podía dejar al pelimorado ahí, por lo que insistía cada vez con más fuerza para hacerlo volver en sí.

–´Él no sabe que… yo estoy destrozándome a mí mismo por ocultarle quién soy. Detesto verlo llorar pero… ¡Argh! ¡Si al menos Kagami fuese menos impulsivo! – Se quejó el príncipe, como si estuviese haciendo más un berrinche de niño pequeño que una queja madura, solo le faltaba patear el césped. No notó que dijo _Kagami_ en lugar de _Kaga-chin_ – Y ahora no quiere que me acerque a él, ¡¿Y cuándo nos casemos?! ¡No voy a poder ignorarlo para siempre!

El caballo movió a su dueño con más fuerza haciéndolo caer sin querer. No obstante, Murasakibara pareció ni siquiera notar que había caído al césped y ahora estaba más mojado que antes, mientras las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer y los truenos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

– Si tan solo… supiera la verdad – Dijo mientras por fin reaccionaba al sentir los golpes que el corcel le daba en la espalda – Tú no crees que exagero, ¿Verdad, Venus? – Le preguntó a su compañero, como si este realmente supiera la respuesta a su pregunta. No obstante, el animal volvió a insistir con los golpes hasta que Atsushi se levantó del suelo – De acuerdo, regresemos – Aceptó subiéndose de nuevo al Shire.

Comenzó a galopar a la velocidad más rápida que podía mientras esquivaba los árboles. La tormenta había dejado el bosque hecho un desastre y si no tenía cuidado podría caerse de su caballo o perderse ahí. Los truenos fuertes asustaban demasiado al equino y Murasakibara se sentía un estúpido al recordar que Venus le temía a las tormentas. Si hubiese reaccionado antes…

– Lo siento Venus – Se disculpó mientras cruzaban la pradera y acelerar el paso para llegar al establo. El chico sabía que las personas dentro de la casa debían estar preocupados por él, con semejante torrencial y él afuera – Ya casi, buen chico – Animó el Willianshire mientras estaba a metros de llegar al establo.

Cuando entró, le quitó la silla de montar a su caballo, y cerró todo lugar donde se pudiera ver relámpagos o la lluvia entrase, le quitó la rienda y le acarició la crin antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo para intentar llegar a la mansión. Sabía que ahora, con semejante tormenta todas las puertas estarían cerradas, solo tenía la esperanza de ir hacía la principal y rezar para que le escuchasen cuando tocara.

* * *

– ¿No tienes idea de a dónde ha ido Atsu-chan? – Preguntó Mibuchi por ya décima vez, mientras los integrantes se encontraban en el vestíbulo sentados en los grandes sofás. Kagami nuevamente negó con la cabeza mientras movía los pies nervioso, pues al igual que todos se encontraba preocupado en lo que se refería al paradero del guardia.

– Con esta tormenta me preocupa demasiado – Comentó Kasamatsu mientras escuchaba los truenos fuertes y la luz de los relámpagos topaba con las ventanas que ya estaban cerradas. Ya todos sabían que el pelimorado salió a cabalgar, porque Collingwood lo había dicho, aunque este no dijo la razón, pero aún no había regresado.

Los que sabían la verdadera identidad del príncipe estaban preocupados en exceso, por él y también porque si algo le pasaba, la corona correría peligro; y aunque Taiga no supiera quién era en realidad, era el más nervioso y preocupado de todos. Después de todo, no había dicho que la razón por la que el mayor huyó era por su culpa, y el arrepentimiento le estaba comiendo el alma.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó el de menor edad, sorprendiendo a los otros tres que pensaron que el castaño sería el de las disculpas. Incluso Sakurai pensó que una se le había salido sin querer pero no, aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del pelirrojo, y cuando las miradas se posaron en este, se percataron de que estaba llorando – No lo soporto más, voy a buscarlo –Dictaminó mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir con o sin tormenta.

– ¡Espera Tai-chan! – Reo le detuvo de un brazo para evitar que el hijo del duque cometiera una locura. Ya era suficiente tener al príncipe afuera para que también el prometido de este quisiese salir – ¡No puedes salir con esta tormenta! ¡Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperarle! – Aun así, Kagami se libró del agarre dispuesto de cualquier forma a salir.

– No lo hagas Kagami, es por tu bien – Fue Coleman quien le sujetó del otro brazo para seguir evitando que saliera, pero para el chico de ojos escarlata, ya nada le importaba. Solo sabía que debía salir, encontrar a Murasakibara y por fin su corazón estaría en calma. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener de encontrar al caballero.

– ¡Kagami-sama, por favor escúchelos! – Rogó Ryo mientras intentaba ayudar como podía a sus dos compañeros mayores. Pero todo era en vano, porque Taiga rápido se soltó de sus agarres y caminó a paso veloz hacia la puerta de entrada. Escuchó los _no_ que le gritaban los otros tres pro de cualquier forma abrió la puerta.

El corazón de Kagami se detuvo al instante de abrir la puerta. Frente a él había una figura de más de dos metros, y cuando un relámpago apareció en el cielo, gracias a la luz pudo percatarse de quien era. Murasakibara se encontraba frente a él, con la ropa empapada y con signos obvios de cansancio, incluso más que el que demostraba normalmente.

No pudo sorprenderse por más tiempo pues reaccionó deprisa cuando el cuerpo de Atsushi se vino para abajo, desmayado. Ni siquiera le importó que el pesó del guardia al caer le hubiese hecho a él también caer de rodillas, tampoco le importó que la ropa mojada del otro estuviese manchando la suya, y mucho menos importó que los gritos angustiados de los demás estuviesen taladrándole el tímpano.

En cuanto Kagami tuvo entre sus brazos a Murasakibara, su corazón se calmó y por fin pudo soltar todas esas lágrimas retenidas al por fin tenerlo de vuelta...

* * *

 **Perdón por todo este capítulo de drama, ya saben que es necesario para el transcurso de la historia :v Por cierto, Mibuchi también comparte sus perversidades 7u7 él también quería porno en el establo pero como ven solo hubo discusiones :'v Nos leemos~**


	11. Fiebre Problemática

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

– ¿Tai-chan aun no sale? – La voz preocupada de Reo fue la que se escuchó en el pasillo del segundo piso, cerca de las habitaciones. Ahí estaban dos de las tres personas encargadas de la servidumbre que habitaban en esa casona, fuera de la habitación de su príncipe.

– Parece que no, ya le dije que podemos tomar turnos para cuidar a Murasakibara, pero se niega a escucharme – Respondió el mayordomo mientras se tallaba los ojos. Estos ya le dolían, puesto que en toda la noche no había pegado ojo – Dice que él solo puede cuidarlo, quiere que nos vayamos a dormir.

– No puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se encuentra bien – Contradijo Rowling, frunciendo el ceño – La fiebre de Atsu-chan es demasiado alta, podría convulsionar de un momento a otro; además, Tai-chan ha estado despierto toda la noche mientras le cuida, debe de estar más cansado que todos nosotros – Comentó.

– Eso lo sé, pero me temo que si Kagami se niega a hablar dudo que siquiera que me abra la puerta. Desde que Murasakibara llegó y le llevamos a su habitación, él nos corrió y casi nos saca a patadas. Le dije que como Mayordomo debía ser yo el que lo cuidara, pero se negó a escucharme y me cerró la puerta en la cara – Habló Kasamatsu, mientras Mibuchi asentía ante la verdad de sus palabras.

– Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero he traído el desayuno para Kagami-sama, y también para Murasakibara-sama, por si ya despertó – Sakurai apareció junto a ellos con una bandeja plateada que tenía dos tazas de porcelana y una tetera del mismo material, el olor a café se sentía; además, en los platos también de porcelana habían unas cuantas galletas y pastelillos.

– Intenta hablar si puedes con él, Ryo-chan, pero a nosotros se niega a abrirnos la puerta – Fueron las palabras del pelinegro mayor, intentando hacer así que el menor también insistiera para ver si con eso el pelirrojo por fin abría la puerta y les dejaba entrar.

– ¿Kagami-sama no abre? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No – Fue la respuesta de Yukio – Hemos estado insistiendo toda la noche y también ahora, y te consta antes de que fueras a la cocina. Solo esperemos que el hambre sea suficiente para que Kagami nos abra la puerta – Dijo Coleman mientras que Harrison respiraba hondo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación del pelimorado.

– ¿Quién es? – La voz de Kagami fue más como un murmullo cansado que como una pregunta. Fue suerte que sonara lo suficientemente alto como para que el castaño le oyera.

– Soy Sakurai – Respondió el cocinero – Como está ya amaneciendo, creí que podría tener hambre. También es para Murasakibara-sama, por si ya ha despertado, o si aún no, para que al menos tenga que comer cuando lo haga – Se excusó el de menor altura, y pasaron unas cuantos segundos sin ninguna respuesta, que a todos se les hicieron eternos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

– Gracias – Fue la respuesta de Taiga, y mientras ninguno se componía de verlo, él tomó la bandeja rápidamente, y se apresuró en volver a cerrar la puerta. Los tres _sirvientes_ intentaron detenerlo, pero Kagami ya había asegurado de nuevo para que nadie entrara.

– Demonios – Masculló Kasamatsu. Si tan solo hubiese reaccionado antes, hubiera podido empujar la puerta y así entrar el pelirrojo quisiera o no; pero, al ver la imagen del joven Collingwood, su mente quedó paralizada. El pelirrojo tenía unas ojeras horribles, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, por no mencionar que su aspecto físico no era el mismo. Estaba completamente demacrado.

– Tai-chan se ve horrible – Fue lo que pudo salir de los labios de la _doncella_. Sakurai no comentó nada porque no lo creía necesario. Además, él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre otras personas sin estar disculpándose cada segundo – Parece otra persona, como si no fuera él. Incluso sus ojos ya no brillan como antes – Opinó Rowling, preocupado.

– ¿Qué más nos queda hacer? – Preguntó el mayordomo en voz alta, aun sabiendo que esa pregunta no tenía ninguna respuesta útil – No podemos quedarnos aquí parados, ya hemos estado despiertos toda la noche y Kagami sigue sin abrirnos; lo único que nos queda por hacer es ir a descansar, regresaremos más tarde, para ver si los dos ya están mejor – Dijo aceptando que el prometido del príncipe tenía razón.

– Supongo que está bien – Fue Mibuchi el que habló por Ryo y también por él mismo, pues ya habían intentado de todo pero de ninguna forma habían conseguido que el chico abriera la puerta. Fue solo cuando Harrison trajo la comida, pero ninguno reaccionó a tiempo para empujar y poder entrar – ¿Tai-chan? – Se acercó a la habitación y golpeó la madera – Nos iremos por ahora, pero no dudes en que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes pedírnoslo – Le pidió, y aunque no hubo contestación, un pequeño sollozo desde adentro le indicó que el pelirrojo le había escuchado.

– Vámonos – Fue la orden de Yukio, mientras comenzaba a irse hacia su habitación. Sakurai esperó a que Mibuchi también se fuera, para poder ir con él y no dejarle solo. Lo cierto era que aunque sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo, ninguno podía estar tranquilo, y dudaban mucho que fueran a dormir algo. Sin embargo, no estaba de más intentarlo.

Adentro de la habitación de Murasakibara, se encontraba este recostado en su gran cama mientras en su frente tenía un pequeño pañuelo color hueso que estaba mojado con agua fría. El pelimorado había llegado a la casona casi a rastras, y cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta solo pudo caer desmayado. Estaba cansado, y se sentía horrible, por lo que no había despertado desde ayer en la noche.

Cuando Kagami reaccionó del pequeño shock al ver al guardia frente a él, enseguida pidió ayuda para que el pelimorado no quedase mojado. El agua de la lluvia era fría, por lo que Ryo se apresuró en calentar algo de agua para llenar la tina y que así, el chico de mayor altura pudiese darse un baño. Luego de eso, Kasamatsu literalmente _arrancó_ de los brazos de Collingwood a su príncipe, para intentar ducharlo así inconsciente.

Sin embargo, después de que la ropa húmeda fuera retirada del cuerpo de Murasakibara, y luego de su baño con agua caliente para que su cuerpo entrara en calor, cuando Coleman llevó a Atsushi a su habitación para cambiarle de ropa y dijo que parecía que el chico se encontraba mejor, Taiga fue quien entró de inmediato, con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

Los tres sirvientes quedaron en que era mejor dejarlos solos por un momento, pero nunca esperaron que el pelirrojo cerrase la puerta con seguro y que luego les negara la entrada. Tocaron y llamaron, pero Kagami insistía en que él cuidaría bien del caballero. Cuando el chico acarició la mejilla del de cabellera púrpura, pudo darse cuenta de que Murasakibara, tenía fiebre.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable, después de todo, fue él quien le dijo todas esas cosas horribles a Atsushi, y él fue la razón por la cual el chico se molestó y salió cabalgando con Venus lejos de la casona. Si tan solo se hubiera percatado de la tormenta, ¿Por qué tenía que ser un completo estúpido? Desde un principio debió saber que la lluvia caería tan fuerte, y de ese modo, hubiese evitado discutir.

Así que, se prometió que cuidaría del pelimorado mientras estuviera en cama y con fiebre, era su culpa después de todo, y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores. Por lo que, de esa manera, cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiese apartarlo de ahí. Estuvo despierto toda la noche cuidando de Atsushi, mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo constantemente de su frente.

El desayuno que Sakurai le trajo se veía y olía delicioso, por lo que, tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca. Su estómago rugía hambriento, pues desde ayer no había comido nada, ya que la preocupación de pensar en el caballero le había quitado por completo el apetito. Vertió un poco de café en una de las tazas, estaba caliente pero se podía beber sin quemarse la boca.

Además, tenía un pequeño asunto que le rondaba en la cabeza. A mitad de la noche, cuando estaba cambiando el paño, el pelimorado hizo un intento de despertar, y estuvo completamente nervioso por eso. No obstante, Atsushi solo movía la cabeza mientras apretaba los párpados y solo los abría un poquito, balbuceando algo que él no entendió.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Mientras Kagami cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente de Atsushi por más agua fría y así controlar la temperatura del pelimorado, sintió como es que este se removía en la cama tratando de despertar. Enseguida, Taiga miró atento esperando con el corazón en la boca que el caballero despertara, sin embargo, Murasakibara solo apretó los párpados y los medio abrió._

 _– ¿Aka...chin? – Fue lo que salió del pequeño balbuceo del de cabellos morado. Mientras hacía en la cara un gesto confundido. El destello rojo producto del cabello de Kagami, produjo confusión en la mente de Willianshire, con aquel chico que conocía desde su infancia._

– _¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó Collingwood, demasiado confundido por las palabras que habían salido de la boca del caballero. Estaba completamente nervioso y sus manos estaban temblando. Pero aun con su pregunta, el contrario volvió a caer desmayado sin decir ninguna otra palabra – ¿Murasakibara? – Cuestionó moviéndole lentamente el hombro, para ver si así volvía a despertar por unos momentos, pero nada pasó. Nuevamente, Atsushi cayó completamente dormido._

 _El hombre que se encontraba en cama y con fiebre no volvió a despertar, y Kagami le cuidaba arropándolo y cambiándole el paño. Las velas que usaba para iluminarse en la noche se agotaban rápido, cerca de las tres de la mañana –cuando ocurrió el movimiento del príncipe– ya se habían agotado unas dos velas, puesto que estas no eran tan largas, y habían estado iluminando durante muchas horas._

 _Por la mente de Taiga aún estaba las palabras que el de cabellera larga y púrpura había balbuceado. ¿Qué o quién era ese tal...? ¿Aka-chin? –Si no recordaba mal– ¿Por qué Atsushi lo había mencionado así? ¿Qué es lo que era para que en ese grave estado de fiebre le hubiera mencionado? Y si era una persona... ¿Qué tan importante era en la vida de Murasakibara?_

 _Todas esas preguntas atormentaban la mente del pelirrojo, y sin saber por qué, una molestia enorme le invadía cuando pensaba en eso._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Terminó de comer la segunda galleta y tomó un sorbo del café caliente. Realmente se sentía horrible al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Atsushi. Sabía que era su culpa, y por lo mismo lo cuidaría él mismo hasta que se recuperara. Aunque lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado, ese día también se encontraba nublado y de vez en cuando caía llovizna por periodos cortos de tiempo. De media a una hora, ya que ayer, la tormenta duró toda la noche.

Debían ser cerca de las 8 de la mañana, cuando mucho las nueve. De alguna manera, Taiga también se sentía culpable con respecto a los otros chicos que compartían la casona. Les había sacado de la habitación del pelimorado sin decirles ninguna razón o excusa, y les había mantenido despiertos de manera no intencional cuando les había cerrado la puerta. Por culpa suya, no habían conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Se golpeó la frente repetidas veces con la palma de su mano. _Tonto, tonto, tonto,_ se repetía tratando de calmarse, y tomando uno de los pastelillos para poder comérselo. Solo esperaba que la fiebre de Murasakibara no empeorase. Como caballero, tal vez tendría cosas qué hacer y mientras estuviese en cama no podría llevarlas a cabo. Se sintió nuevamente mal, y bebió un poco más del café.

– Murasakibara, no sabes cuánto lo lamento; esto es culpa mía, lo siento – Susurró mientras que con la mano que no tenía agarrado la taza, la llevaba hacía el rostro del mencionado quitando algunos mechones del largo cabello púrpura de aquel atractivo rostro. Después, pasó esa misma mano por las mejillas de Atsushi, acariciándoles tiernamente mientras sonreía con tristeza.

– N-No es tu culpa, Kaga-chin – La voz del caballero se dejó escuchar en un susurro demasiado bajo. Kagami se quedó paralizado ante la idea de haber escuchado algo, puesto que el pelimorado no había abierto los ojos ni se había movido; quizá fue solo su imaginación.

Intentó apartar su mano del rostro del mayor, pero una gran mano tomándolo de su muñeca le alertó. No lo hacía con fuerza, pero estaba de más decir que aquel acto sí le sorprendió, sobre todo porque la mano era de Atsushi. ¿No se suponía que el chico estaba dormido? Entonces, como si el príncipe _encubierto_ hubiese leído sus pensamientos, abrió perezosamente los párpados.

– Mura... – Dijo sorprendido pero más que todo estupefacto. Los orbes púrpura del pelimorado apenas y se veían ya que no había abierto los ojos del todo. La pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que formaban los labios de Atsushi calmaron el agitado corazón de Kagami.

– Buenos días – Le dijo con la voz muy dificultosa, cuando se percató como es que el pelirrojo se había quedado atónito al verle. Taiga no podía creerlo... ¡Por fin había despertado!

– ¡Mura! – Le gritó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban. Estaba tan feliz de que despertara después de estar inconsciente toda la noche. Se acercó aún más a él para casi lanzársele encima, aunque midió su fuerza y no lo hizo. Pero le abrazó tan fuerte que Murasakibara creyó que volvería a caer en la inconsciencia.

– K-Kaga-chin... no puedo... r-respirar... – Le hizo saber hablando con dificultad. Sentía su garganta seca y por ese motivo casi ni se le escuchaba el habla, la cabeza le dolía horrores, y el grito de Kagami le había lastimado el oído; sentía su cuerpo completamente entumecido y sin fuerzas. En resumen, se encontraba fatal tanto física como mentalmente.

– Lo lamento – Se disculpó inmediatamente, separándose también para darle su propio espacio al caballero. Notó que aunque Atsushi había despertado, su piel seguía hirviendo, señal de que la fiebre no había bajado en lo absoluto. Tomó el paño húmedo de la frente del pelimorado para volver a remojarlo en el agua fría, y volverlo a colocar en la frente del mayor.

– ¿Qué es... lo que tengo...? – Preguntó Murasakibara cuando se percató de las acciones del pelirrojo y como este le dejaba sobre su frente un paño con agua fría.

– Tienes fiebre, muy alta debo decir – Le explicó Collingwood – Desde anoche cuando llegaste estás así, y no ha bajado para nada – Kagami le miró con preocupación. El que el guardia ya hubiera despertado significaba que la fiebre ya no era tan dañina como en el principio, donde Atsushi permaneció en cama dormido por horas.

– Me duele mi cabecita... – Se quejó cual niño haciendo un berrinche por un dolor pequeño. Taiga sonrió ante el gesto, aquel chico parecía que no iba a cambiar su actitud, al contrario, tal vez mientras más grande se volviera se volvería más infantil. El príncipe sintió un rico aroma colarse por sus fosas nasales, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a buscar hasta dar con el origen del olor.

– ¿Mura? – Preguntó un tanto extrañado el menor al ver como el pelimorado parecía olfatear por todos lados hasta que se vista se quedó clavada en el plato con los pastelillos y las galletas. Kagami rió un poco ante la mirada que el mayor le daba a los bocadillos – ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó aunque era obvia la respuesta. El estómago de Murasakibara gruñó, respondiendo por él.

– Sí tengo~ – Canturreó lloriqueando como niño. Taiga sonrió ante esa respuesta tan adorable y linda, mientras tomaba una galleta y se la acercaba al joven de cabellera morada. Atsushi se sentía demasiado cansado incluso para incorporarse o levantar el brazo – Ah~ – Abrió la boca apenas, indicándole con ese gesto a su prometido que quería que le criara como un bebé.

– También hay café – Comentó mientras guiaba la galleta hacia la boca de Murasakibara – Pero tendrás que sentarte – Indicó el pelirrojo, cuando vio que el caballero masticaba la galleta acostado. La galleta sabía bien, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía comer como normalmente hacía, tenía que masticar de forma lenta, moviendo la mandíbula para que esta se acostumbrara al movimiento, y así poder seguir comiendo

– Kaga-chin, ayúdame a sentarme~ – Le pidió infantilmente, haciendo que Kagami retirase el paño húmedo de su frente, para dejarlo junto al traste de agua donde lo remojaba. Entonces, con cuidado, comenzó a ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras él también hacía de su parte, no podía dejar al pelirrojo hacer todo el trabajo. Puede que para él, Taiga no pesara casi nada, pero para el chico, debía ser un reto ayudarle.

– Listo, ahora te daré tu café – Comentó Collingwood mientras le sonreía y tomaba la tetera para verter café en la taza que estaba vacía. Murasakibara se sentía un poco desorientado y débil, como si fuese a caer acostado en la cama de un segundo a otro, pero trato de permanecer fuerte para no hacerlo y quedarse sentado, mientras veía como su prometido le pasaba la taza con café caliente, y también le acercaba los bocadillos.

– Muchas gracias~ – Agradeció, mientras bebía un sorbo del café para poder seguir comiendo. El pelirrojo también lo hacía, puesto que los pastelillos y las galletas eran _demasiadas_ para cualquier persona, pero no para ellos; había suficiente para que ambos desayunaran y que no les diera hambre hasta la merienda de las once.

Ambos comieron en silencio, y cuando por fin el plato y la tetera quedaron vacíos, el hijo del duque le pidió a Atsushi que se recostara nuevamente, mientras volvía a colocarle el paño con agua fría en su frente, pues aún estaba muy caliente, y se notaba que también estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, Murasakibara quería saber sobre los otros residentes de la casona, pero Kagami aún no estaba seguro de hablarle sobre eso, y le dijo que después de que descansara se lo contaría.

El de orbes escarlata quería que el pelimorado descansara más, por lo que le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, que su madre les cantaba cuando vivía en Manchester. El príncipe Willianshire, no tardó en conciliar el sueño con esa dulce y melodiosa voz, más aquella canción tan linda y lenta, ideal para adormecer a cualquier persona. Lo último que recordó, fue a Kagami sonreírle de manera tierna, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él. Luego, todo se volvió oscuro, y no pudo saber que el pelirrojo le había dado un beso en la frente.

 _Cambridge, Inglaterra, 1820._

Fue un presentimiento, o quizá una suposición. Tal vez fue un _deja-vú_ pero también podría ser una _señal_. A lo mejor solo eran paranoias suyas, o simplemente su absolutismo le decía la verdad, como siempre lo había hecho. Dejó los papeles listos en un lado mientras bebía una taza de café, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta quedar frente al gran ventanal que deba una vista impresionante desde el segundo piso de todo lo que estuviera afuera.

Se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto en específico de afuera del ventanal, pensando qué es lo que podría hacer. Él nunca se equivocaba, y ahora mismo, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba gritándole solo una cosa: _Adelantar el viaje._ Sabía que debía existir una razón para eso, algo estaba andando muy mal con respecto a su adorado _novio_ de cabellos púrpura, y eso no podía pasarlo por alto. Tenía que ir a Londres cuanto antes.

– Anderson-sama – Su mayordomo abrió la puerta pero no entró a su despacho, solo se quedó parado ahí afuera, esperando que él voltease para verlo – Lamento mucho interrumpirlo – Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, aunque no veía que su amo estuviese haciendo algo importante, pero más valía no hacer enojar al chico – Pero de nuevo, Anderson-kun está requiriendo su presencia – Explicó.

– Enseguida voy con él – Dijo, mientras volvía la vista hacia fuera del ventanal, esa llamada era cosa de todos los días, ya era hasta casi una rutina diaria. El hombre dio una reverencia, pero antes de irse y cerrar la puerta la voz de su amo volvió a hablar – Dile a los sirvientes que tengan listo el carruaje, mañana a primera hora partiré para irme a Londres – Dictaminó seguro de sus palabras.

– Como usted desee – Dijo el mayordomo recobrando su compostura _elegante_ , aunque en un principio solo le hubiese mirado confundido, pero no dijo nada con respecto al repentino aviso, por lo que solo hizo otra reverencia y se fue a avisarle a sus compañeros de trabajo, y aprovechar también para decirle al hijo menor de los Anderson que su hermano mayor iría en poco tiempo donde él.

– ¿Hiroki-san? ¿Y Seijuurocchi Nii-san? – La voz del niño rubio se dejó escuchar cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta de este, pero sin entrar realmente a la habitación.

– Anderson-sama vendrá en unos momentos – Fue lo único que le dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia, para luego retirarse e irse donde sus compañeros para decirles la noticia del carruaje, y ayudar en lo que podía para que todo estuviese listo cuando el amo se fuera mañana de viaje. Nadie quería hacer enojar a ese chico.

Aquel chico nombrado Seijuuro por su hermano menor, ahora caminaba con dirección a la habitación de este, después de haber cerrado su despacho con llave. El chico poseedor de una curiosa heterocromía, miraba atentamente como es que sus sirvientes estaba apresurados para que mañana pudiese irse sin ningún percance, solo faltarían sus maletas, que él haría luego de avisarle a su hermano sobre el asunto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera de la habitación de este, tocó dos veces, y de inmediato se escuchó la chillona voz de su hermano rubio desde adentro, concediéndole el permiso de pasar. El hijo menor de los Anderson, miraba con cuidado a su hermano, ya que este solía ponerse de muy mal humor cuando interrumpía en sus labores; pero no encontró ningún signo de molestia, al contrario, su hermano pelirrojo venía con una sonrisa que hasta daba _miedo_.

– ¿Seijuurocchi Nii-san? – Preguntó extrañado, recibiendo la mirada de esos orbes de diferente color: rojo y dorado. El chico se quedó quieto, esperando cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de los labios de su hermano mayor.

– Ryouta – Habló el pelirrojo, logrando que la atención del adolescente se fijase en él – Te tengo buenas noticias – Le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, en sus ojos color miel estaba impregnada la duda.

– ¿Cuáles son, Nii-san? – Se atrevió a cuestionar Ryouta, ya que después de mencionar lo de las buenas noticias, su hermano pareció haberse callado, por lo que él tuvo que hablar para que el otro también lo hiciera.

– El viaje se adelantó, partiremos mañana hacia Londres – Explicó sin perder la _elegancia_ en sus palabras. Los ojos del menor se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras que Seijuuro sonreía aún más de ser posible. Los gritos de emoción del menor de la familia no se hicieron esperar.

Sabía que contaba con su hermano menor, porque en Londres estaba el hombre del cual el rubio estaba enamorado, y aunque fuese solo un sirviente y la relación no tuviese futuro –porque él nunca dejaría a su hermano de sangre real con alguna escoria como aquel mayordomo y que además el rubio se comprometería con alguna linda jovencita cuando tuviera mayor edad– utilizaba ese último recurso para manipular a Ryouta como quisiera.

– Empezaré a buscar mis cosas, Nii-san – Comentó entusiasmado mientras sacaba una gran maleta, y proseguía a tomar del armario las prendas que llevaría hasta Londres – Por cierto, Nii-san – Llamó a su hermano mayor cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Los ojos heterocromáticos le miraron, dando a entender que tenía su atención – ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

– Es una muy buena pregunta Ryouta – Dijo con una sonrisa que ahora era aún más escalofriante – Nos quedaremos hasta que Atsushi y yo nuevamente nos comprometamos, probablemente no será tan difícil, cuanto mucho quizá estaremos ahí unos días – Ryouta tuvo un mal presentimiento – Pero, dado que su _actual_ prometido está ahí con él, tal vez haga sufrir un poco al chico por atreverse a quitarme a mi Atsushi – Dijo riendo de forma aterradora ante sus pensamientos.

– De acuerdo, buscaré mis cosas entonces – Habló intentando no hacerle caso a la última parte pero de cualquier forma le escuchó. Su hermano mayor era alguien que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y hacía sufrir a aquellos que estaban en su camino o añoraban las mismas metas, porque solamente él era quién podría tenerlas. Era muy vengativo, y el rubio sintió lástima hacia el chico que había causado la ira de su hermano.

– Ahora iré yo a buscar las mías – Comentó el pelirrojo, mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes, se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a su hermano menor a los ojos, con sus orbes heterocromáticos que intimidaban a quien les viese – Mañana a primera hora partiremos, no quiero retrasos – Avisó de forma seria – Te veo en el almuerzo – Y después de decir eso, salió de la habitación, cerrándola en el proceso.

Ryouta dejó salir un gran suspiro cuando su hermano mayor se fue de su habitación. Podrían ser familia y todo, pero realmente el pelirrojo era alguien de temer. Él mismo le tenía miedo dado a su carácter, pero Seijuuro, no siempre fue así, sin embargo, cuando tuvo que hacerse responsable de él y la mansión a los 15 años, todo lo que conocía de su hermano desapareció, para convertirse en esa persona cruel y sádica, que solamente buscaba la perfección.

Pero lo que realmente preocupaba al menor era lo que pasaría en Londres. Su hermano obtenía siempre lo que quería, y estaba seguro de que si quería casarse con el príncipe Murasakibara, lo más probable es que lo lograría; pero si su hermano quería hacerle daño a quien era el actual prometido de Atsushi, él lo evitaría, no dejaría a su pelirrojo hermano hacer eso, porque nadie se merecía sufrir, y mucho menos por amor.

Así pues, decidió guardar sus cosas en su maleta, y pensar en una forma de hacer que el hombre que ama le acepte a pesar de su edad. Sabía que Seijuuro no aceptaba su enamoramiento de un _simple plebeyo_ , pero para el amor no existen límites ni barreras, y con o sin la aceptación de su hermano mayor, él sería feliz con –en un futuro– _Anderson_ Kasamatsu Yukio. Decidió dejar de soñar despierto, y siguió guardando sus cosas.

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

Kagami por fin decidió a salirse de la habitación de Atsushi cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana, llevando consigo la tetera vacía y demás trastos sucios hacia la cocina, donde seguramente se lavaban las cosas sucias. Dado que les dijo a los demás que podían descansar, no esperó verse a nadie ahí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Mibuchi, saliendo de la cocina con lo que parecía ser un té de manzanilla, un calmante y adormecedor también.

– ¡Por dios, Tai-chan! – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él con la preocupación impregnada en el rostro. El pelirrojo se había visto en el espejo de la habitación del pelimorado, y sabía que debía estar _horrible_ , se notaba que le faltaban _días_ de descanso; pero si él estaba mal, Reo estaba aún peor, y para alguien como el pelinegro que se preocupa por la apariencia, debía ser horrible.

– Lamento haberte preocupado – Se disculpó, mientras caminaba al lado de Rowling para dejar los trastes sucios donde se lavaban, luego se giró de nuevo para encarar al pelinegro, y darle la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en su estado – Murasakibara despertó hace un par de horas, comió del desayuno, pero se ha vuelto a dormir, su fiebre no ha bajado – Explicó un poco preocupado.

– Puedo cuidarlo si quieres – Se ofreció Mibuchi, aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta.

– No, lo cuidaré yo – Respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo – Tú necesitas descansar.

– Tú también, Tai-chan – Contradijo – Le has visto toda la noche, debes estar exhausto – Le dijo, y aunque Taiga sabía que tenía razón, se siguió negando.

– No, yo... estaré bien – Habló con sinceridad. Vio que eso no dejó para nada satisfecho a su _doncella_ por lo que de inmediato pensó en una solución – Mañana descansaré y dejaré que ustedes le cuiden, lo prometo.

– Está bien – Aceptó Reo, un poco dudoso con respecto a la promesa, pero era razonable y era lo mejor para que el pelirrojo también descanse – Hay té de manzanilla, por si gustas – Le informó.

– Gracias – Dijo, ya que realmente se le antojaba uno para calmarse un poco – Por cierto – Mencionó antes de que el pelinegro se fuera, y este se giró para verle de nuevo a la cara – ¿Sabes algo sobre un tal...? ¿Aka-chin? – Preguntó, curioso y muy en el fondo, _celoso_.

– ¿Aka-chin? – Cuestionó Rowling, solo para asegurarse de haber oído bien. El pelirrojo asintió – Ah, te refieres a Sei-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Kagami – Su nombre es Anderson Akashi Seijuuro, es amigo de la infancia de Atsu-chan – Explicó.

– ¿A sí? – Dijo el chico de orbes escarlata, haciéndose el desentendido. Quería saber más de aquel chico que le erizaba la piel, y parecía que Mibuchi era la persona indicada para ello.

– Hace ya un par de años que no le veo, parecía estar enamorado de Atsu-chan cuando eran niños, aunque quizá ya se le pasó esa etapa – Y con esa información, con solo el: _"parecía estar enamorado de Atsu-chan"_ , a Taiga le recorrió una ira inexplicable por todo el cuerpo.

No, no y no. Ese tal Anderson Akashi Seijuuro, no le agradaba para nada. Y tampoco le hacía gracia que Murasakibara le hubiese mencionado mientras _supuestamente_ estaba inconsciente.

– ¿Por qué preguntas por él? – Exigió saber el pelinegro, y Kagami solo le contó una parte de la verdad.

– Es solo que, Murasakibara lo mencionó entre sueños y quise saber quién era. Solo era curiosidad, nada más – Le respondió, con una sonrisa que destilaba inocencia, aunque por dentro estuviese furioso pero sin saber por qué.

– Oh, ya veo – Dijo el de mayor edad, mientras fingía no saber nada de los _celos_ de Kagami que a decir verdad, eran bastante obvios – Nos vemos luego, Tai-chan – Se despidió, yéndose hacia donde estaba su habitación.

– Adiós – De igual forma, Collingwood también se despidió, mientras entraba a la cocina para servirse aquel té de manzanilla en una taza de porcelana e irse a la habitación de Atsushi con ella, tomándola tranquilamente y de a pequeños sorbos.

Llegó a la habitación del pelimorado y cambió el paño de la frente del mayor otra vez. Acercó una silla de madera que estaba en el lugar para sentarse pero estando cerca del caballero, y terminó de beberse el té de manzanilla. Pasaron minutos, y los párpados de Kagami comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente en contra de la voluntad de este, y cuando menos lo pensó, ya tenía recostada la cabeza y brazos en la suave cama del príncipe encubierto, durmiendo tranquilamente.

– _Atsushi..._ – Y cuando ese pequeño susurro se escapó de sus labios, una gran mano le acarició los cabellos rojizos con delicadeza. El dueño de sus suspiros hizo amago de su fuerza y resistencia como pudo, y sin saberlo, Kagami ya estaba durmiendo junto a su prometido en la gran cama y bajo las cómodas sábanas.

– Duerme bien, _Tai-chin... –_ Le dijo Murasakibara mientras le pegaba a su pecho, abrazándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Un inocente roce de labios, casi un beso, fue lo que el chico de cabellera púrpura le dejó al menor por último, para también cerrar los párpados y poder descansar. La fiebre le estaba dando problemas.

Y ambos sonrieron inconscientes durante el sueño, cuando sus corazones comenzaron a latir a la par, tranquilizándolos...

* * *

 **Como ven, hoy les traigo preocupación, drama, celos, más drama, a la loca de Akashi(?) y... ¿Por qué no? También algo de romance porque ya les faltaba a estos dos su momento de un besito(?) aunque... quizá por la fiebre... nadie se acuerde de nada(?)**

 **En fin, supuestamente debería estar escribiendo el fic AoKaga para el Hikari Month, pero la inspiración atacó en este fic y, pues no la quise dejar pasar. Recuerden que yo los amo mucho porque ustedes también aman el MuraKaga, por eso tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón(?)**


	12. El Recuerdo de la Muerte

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

Era la tarde cuando Kagami por fin abrió los ojos. Tardó un poco en acostumbrar su vista, ya que de alguna manera había dormido bastante bien y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Pero su estómago tenía que fastidiarle justo cuando estaba en la parte más cómoda de su sueño. Miró por la ventana y pudo apreciar el tono rojizo-anaranjado que provocaba el sol al ocultarse. Demonios, se perdió las dos meriendas, el almuerzo y casi se pierde la cena.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en su cama. Estiró sus brazos y se talló los ojos. Bostezó un par de veces antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama para poder pararse. Se extrañó de tener ropa tan _formal_ , por lo que decidió cambiarse antes de ir a cenar para luego tomar un relajante baño. Luchando por no caer adormilado, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el ropero, que era bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Igual, no le tomó mucha importancia.

Abrió las dos puertas y metió la mano para tomar alguna prenda, sus párpados a duras penas lograban mantener abiertos, por lo que le fue algo difícil encontrar alguna ropa. Cuando sus dedos por fin rozaron la tela de algo, tiró de ella para sacarla del ropero. Una camisa blanca de manga larga. Rápido se quitó su ropa, dejando la piel de su torso expuesta antes de cubrirse con la nueva camisa sin botones. Curioso, por más que estiraba el brazo, esta no salía de la manga.

Ignoró eso mientras volvía a meter la mano en el ropero listo para sacar algún pantalón, mientras que con la otra mano se bajaba el que tenía puesto, deslizándolo por sus piernas hasta que con ayuda de sus pies descalzos logró sacarlo. Se extrañó que por más que su mano intentara encontrar un pantalón, no encontró ninguno. Un aroma muy familiar inundó sus fosas nasales. De alguna forma, le gustaba ese olor, porque le hacía recordar a…

¡AY NO JODAN, MURASAKIBARA!

Los párpados de Kagami por fin se abrieron con sorpresa. Demonios, había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido. Luego de que el guardia de cabellos violáceos llegara a la casona, empapado en agua de lluvia, le habían dado un baño y le habían recostado para descansar; por desgracia le dio fiebre y él le había estado cuidando. Lo último que recuerda fue que luego de preguntarle a Reo por ese tal _Akashi_ se dirigió de nuevo junto al caballero, y luego se quedó dormido.

– Mi ropa te queda algo grande Kaga-chin, pero te ves muy bien~ – Aquella voz adormilada e infantil solo podría pertenecer a una persona. Taiga casi siente un paro cardíaco cuando la escuchó en la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos rubí se toparon con la imagen de un Murasakibara sentado en la cama con el cabello revuelto. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante.

– ¿Eh? – Desconcertado por el comentario, se miró el cuerpo. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más en ese bello color escarlata casi como su cabello. ¿Cómo no sonrojarse? Si tenía puesta una de las camisas de Atsushi. Eso explicaba porque le quedaba tan grande, casi como una bata; además, se había quitado el pantalón por lo que sus piernas estaban desnudas – ¡N-No es lo que p-parece! ¡Lo juro! – Intentó justificarse, tartamudeando y moviendo sus manos como maniático.

– Pero te ves muy lindo~ – Canturreó el mayor, notando el bello rostro rojo y avergonzado de Kagami. Este se llevó una mano a la cara para que el otro no viera su bochorno, y la otra fue al borde de la camisa, intentando estirarla más para que cubriera aún más sus piernas. Igual fue demasiado tarde, el caballero ya le había visto. Lo que no sabía era si le vio desnudo o no – ¿Por qué te la pusiste? – Preguntó el de cabellera púrpura, ya que le daba curiosidad.

– Me he confundido de habitación – Habló en un casi susurro vergonzoso, mientras su vista no se despegaba del suelo. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara y que le escupiera de nuevo en Manchester. Al ver que Murasakibara no había entendido del todo decidió explicarse más – Me dormí mientras te cuidaba, y cuando desperté pensé que era mi habitación. No me di cuenta que eran tus ropas hasta que ya me las había puesto – Finalizó su relato, sin que el sonrojo bajase en lo absoluto.

– Ah, con que fue una confusión – Taiga asintió ante la oración – Pero te ves _delicioso~_ – De nuevo ese canturreo que al pelirrojo le provocaban nervios. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, Atsushi aún no se veía recuperado del todo, incluso aquella última palabra la dijo como si estuviese delirando. Tenía que cuidarlo, era su responsabilidad, aunque… primero quería cambiarse, pero no podía hacerlo si el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

– M-Murasakibara – Llamó al de orbes color violeta – M-Me voy a cambiar de nuevo, así que… ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos? – Pidió una vez que el guardia le había puesto atención. Sorprendido miró como el mayor negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No quiero – Fue su respuesta. El pelirrojo tragó seco. No quería cambiarse si el otro le veía. Ambos eran hombres ¿no? Pero él era doncel, aunque lo descubrió hace una semana, pero de cualquier manera le producía vergüenza que otra persona le mirara desnudo. Casi sale huyendo el día del baño de leche con Mibuchi.

– Pero… – Intentó hablar, pero antes de eso, el cuerpo del pelimorado cayó de nuevo al colchón de la cama – ¡MURASAKIBARA! – Olvidando todo bochorno y que solo tenía una camiseta por ropa, se acercó rápido y preocupado al caballero que de nuevo yacía inconsciente en la cama. Le tocó la frente, aún estaba caliente – Su fiebre no baja… – Murmuró – Bueno, al menos podré cambiarme en paz – Se dijo para sí mismo, antes de acomodar al mayor en la cama para luego cambiarse.

Rápido se colocó de nuevo la ropa anterior, mientras que tomaba el paño para remojarlo en agua y volverlo a pegar a la frente del pelimorado. Estaba preocupado, después de todo ya había pasado casi un día y su fiebre seguía igual. Podría ser peligroso, si esta llegase a subir podría convulsionar e incluso podría morir, y él no quería ver eso. No soportaba verlo con fiebre, ¿Cómo se suponía que le soportara ver muerto? No, Kagami alejó esos pensamientos.

– Tendré que pedirle a Kasamatsu que te traiga la cena – Murmuró, aunque fue más para sí que para el caballero, ya que este estaba completamente dormido. Le acomodó mejor en la cama, y salió de ahí para dirigirse hacia el comedor. Ya era hora de la cena, seguro ahí estaban todos.

– ¡Kagami-sama! – El agudo grito de Sakurai se dejó escuchar cuando apareció en el lugar. Los otros dos sirvientes también dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, con la preocupación impregnada en los rostros de todos. Además, que su cara también reflejase preocupación no ayudaba mucho.

– La fiebre de Murasakibara no baja – Comentó el pelirrojo una vez llegó frente a ellos al comedor – Necesito llevarle la cena, no creo que sea capaz de levantarse de su cama, hace unos momentos se ha vuelto a desmayar – Les dijo mientras veía a cada uno con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

– Se la llevaré yo – Se ofreció Kasamatsu, mientras se levantaba de la silla con dirección hacia la cocina. Seguido de un tembloroso Sakurai que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y solo se fue tras el mayordomo para ayudarle.

– ¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Tai-chan? – preguntó Mibuchi al pelirrojo una vez quedaron solos en el comedor. Kagami aún se veía mal, no tanto como en la mañana, pero a los ojos del pelinegro le parecía que al chico le hacía falta más descanso.

– Un poco mejor que antes – Se sinceró, llevando una mano a su boca para tapar el bostezo que había soltado. Aún tenía algo de sueño, y era lógico, ya que no durmió en toda la noche. De pronto llegó a la mente de Kagami el hecho de haber dormido en la cama de Atsushi y también haberse puesto su ropa.

– Sé que la fiebre no es contagiosa pero, ¿Tai-chan, estás bien? Tienes la cara muy roja – Ante el comentario de Reo, las mejillas del joven Collingwood no tardaron en colorearse aún más de ser posible. De inmediato trató de excusarse.

– ¡E-Estoy bien! No hay nada de qué preocuparse jeje… – Rowling iba a decir algo más al respecto, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron los otros dos sirvientes con una bandeja de plata que contenía la cena para Murasakibara – Se la llevaré… – Intentó tomar la bandeja pero no pudo.

– Nada de eso, tú debes comer – Le reprendió el pelinegro de cabello corto, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Taiga iba a replicar, pero las miradas que los tres le dedicaban le decían que era mejor quedarse callado – Yo me encargaré de Murasakibara, tú come y luego te bañas, ¿De acuerdo? – El de menor edad asintió mientras que Coleman se iba con la bandeja a la habitación del pelimorado.

– Debes escuchar a Yu-chan, realmente debes cuidarte mejor, si tú también te pones mal, entonces no sabremos qué hacer – Le dijo Mibuchi, y entonces el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que sentarse en la mesa en silencio y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

– Le voy a traer la cena Kagami-sama – Le informó el castaño mientras se retiraba para regresar a la cocina. La verdad era que el chico no tenía apetito, con lo mal que se encontraba Murasakibara en comer era lo último en lo que pensaba. No mentiría, tenía _hambre,_ pero no _apetito._

– Iré a preparar tu baño Tai-chan, más te vale no levantarte de la mesa o le diré a Yu-chan – Amenazó el pelinegro mayor, sabiendo que de cierta forma Kagami le tenía un poco de miedo a Kasamatsu por su actitud tan agresiva. Existía la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo _huyera_ a su habitación, por lo que por esa razón le advirtió sobre acusarlo.

Kagami no tuvo más opción que asentir ante la advertencia, ya que no tenía otra opción. Debía de comer y bañarse, así quisiera o no, o de lo contrario se enfermaría, y si se enfermaba ya no podría cuidar de Atsushi, y él en verdad quería cuidar del guardia. Sin más se quedó solo en la gran mesa, rodeado de un silencio espantoso, mientras esperaba a que el pequeño Harrison le trajera la cena, para después bañarse con ayuda de Rowling.

Soltó un par de lágrimas mientras que en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que aquella horrible pesadilla terminase lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado y el guardia seguía en cama. Afortunadamente la fiebre ya no era tan alta, pero entonces tuvo un resfriado. Era eso lo que mantenía a Atsushi en cama. Le dolían los músculos, la garganta, la cabeza, no dejaba de toser y tenía la nariz tapada por la mucosidad. Seguía teniendo temperatura, pero no era como la que tuvo cuando regresó a la casona todo empapado por el agua de lluvia.

Kagami se mantenía junto a él en todo momento. Le había prometido a los sirvientes que intentaría descansar el día siguiente, pero todo fue en vano. Por más que se encerró en su habitación e intentó dormir, no pudo hacerlo. Sus párpados querían cerrarse, pero cuando lo hacían querían abrirse, y así de nuevo, haciendo un extraño circulo vicioso. Su mente solo estaba ocupada por el chico de cabellera púrpura, y suponía qué era eso lo que no le dejaba dormir.

Así que, por más que intentó dormir, no pudo y terminó entrando –a la fuerza– a la habitación de Murasakibara, donde los sirvientes le reprendieron su mentira, y él les explicó diciendo que no podía dormir. No obstante, Taiga solo se sentó a un lado de la cama del caballero, y no hizo nada porque los demás se lo prohibieron. La mano de un inconsciente Atsushi tomó la suya, y él la apretó fuerte mientras cerraba los párpados y dormía un tiempo.

Mibuchi, Kasamatsu y Sakurai se dieron cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo por fin había conciliado el sueño cuando estuvo cerca de Murasakibara, y sonrieron ante la tierna escena. De cierta manera, parecía que estar junto al pelimorado calmaba el agitado corazón de Collingwood, y le tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese día, Yukio logró acomodar al somnoliento doncel en la cama junto a su _majestad_.

Desde entonces, Kagami se despertaba para ir por la comida de ambos, y luego regresaba a la habitación de Atsushi. Le criaba como niño pequeño porque el mayor apenas y tenía fuerza para sentarse en la cama, por lo que él le ayudaba dándole de comer en la boca. También le ayudaba con los baños, aunque, bueno, esa parte era demasiado vergonzosa para él, por lo que de la mayoría se encargaba Reo, él solo ayudaba a llevarlo al baño.

Le ayudaba con el cambio de ropa, pero que esta no fuera interior, y también cuidaba de él procurando que la fiebre no suba, y que se encontrara mejor, pues se notaba que la enfermedad le estaba haciendo muy mal. La voz de Murasakibara sonaba algo rara debido a que tenía la nariz tapada por la mucosidad, y se escuchaba de cierta manera graciosa. También debía decir, que le contaba algunos cuentos que su madre le había dicho a él cuando era un niño.

Sí, en definitiva Murasakibara Atsushi era un completo niño de 3 años que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto de dos metros que tenía 18 años. Pero Taiga no podía evitar pensar que eso era lo que hacía único al pelimorado, y también le hacía lucir adorable. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, pero cuando se daba cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos, se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza de forma rápida.

Otra cosa era aquel asunto del tal Akashi. Murasakibara no lo había vuelto a mencionar y Kagami no sabía cómo sacarle información sin ser demasiado obvio, ya que supuestamente no debería saber ni que el tal Akashi existiera. Pero le producía cierta incomodidad el tema, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se debía. De igual forma, tampoco había preguntado a Reo o Yukio por la misma vergüenza, pensó en preguntarle a Ryo, pero de seguro que este se disculpaba y no le diría nada.

– Tai-chan, qué bueno que te veo – El pelinegro mayor le interceptó justo cuando estaba pasando por el comedor en busca de alguna merienda para él y el pelimorado. No obstante, se detuvo para hablar con Mibuchi, ya que sería de mala educación no hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mibuchi? – Preguntó, algo curioso de saber qué era lo que el contrario tenía en las manos. La sonrisa de Rowling era entre divertida y compasiva, y sin saber por qué, aquello le dio mala espina.

– ¿Recuerdas qué hace unos días me preguntaste por Sei-chan? – Kagami arqueó una ceja, confundido – Aka-chin – Aclaró su _doncella,_ y entonces el pelirrojo pareció captar a lo que se refería. Taiga asintió, un poco dudoso debido al motivo de la conversación – Bueno, pues verás, hoy llegó una carta de él, dice que viene de visita.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó atónito.

– Que viene de visita, la carta tiene fecha de hace dos días, así que debe estar por llegar en la mañana – Le informó el sirviente. Collingwood sintió una mezcla de sentimientos alojarse en su estómago; ira, preocupación, tristeza, nervios, celos, angustia, toda una carga de emociones infinitas que sería imposible contar con los dedos.

– ¿Viene aquí? ¿A la casona? – El pelirrojo aún no se tragaba del todo la noticia, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería que Akashi se presentara ahí. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que fuese a pasar. Mibuchi asintió.

– Sí, supongo que ahora podrás conocerlo – Taiga no dijo nada, por lo que agradeció la noticia y se fue dejando a Reo ahí solo. Su mente era un completo caos, además de que la sensación sobre algo malo que podría pasar a futuro no le dejaba pensar en paz.

Es cierto, quería saber más de Akashi, pero no se refería a _eso._ Además, ¿Murasakibara ya lo sabía? ¿Debía decirle? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Estaría feliz? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquel guardia? Tal vez porque lo consideraba un muy buen amigo, pero aun así no tendría sentido estar tan… _¿celoso?_ De que otra persona estuviera muy cerca de Atsushi, no debía sentir nada.

Él ya estaba comprometido –aunque aún no supiera con quién, o bueno, cómo era la persona con la que se casaría–, ¿Por qué le molestaba que el _aparente_ antiguo amor de uno de sus amigos viniera? Mibuchi le dijo que Akashi parecía estar enamorado de Murasakibara cuando eran niños, pero quizá eso ya pasó. Quizá aquella etapa había finalizado y solo querían verse de nuevo para recordar buenos tiempos de su amistad infantil.

Pero, ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si ambos sentían atracción el uno por el otro, y solo quisiesen verse luego de años solo para comprobar que la chispa de su amor no se había apagado? ¿Y si se amaban tanto que llegaran al momento en el que lo demostrarían con besos, abrazos y _algo más_? ¿Y si Kagami dejaba de darle vueltas a un asunto que NO era su problema? El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

– De cualquier forma, sea mi problema o no, no quiero que ese tal Akashi venga – Habló en un susurro realmente bajo, para sí mismo. Tomó una bandeja con galletas y té de agujas de plata, y luego salió de la cocina para subir a la habitación de Atsushi.

Su mente era un completo caos, pero debía aparentar que no sabía nada. Entonces, cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con el mayordomo hablando con Murasakibara de algo que él hubiese hecho lo imposible para evitar que el pelimorado supiera. Sí, el pelinegro le estaba diciendo que Akashi llegaría mañana, y se lo dijo justo en el momento en el que Taiga estaba entrando a la habitación.

– Debes descansar, necesitas estar mejor para mañana si quieres hablar con Akashi, no creo que al enano le gustaría hablar contigo en la cama – Le explicó Kasamatsu al príncipe encubierto. _"En realidad, creo que al enano si le gustaría estar en tu cama"_ fue lo que pensó el pelinegro, pues para nadie que conociera a Seijuuro pasaba desapercibido la extraña obsesión con respecto a Atsushi.

– ¿Por qué Aka-chin va a venir? – Preguntó el pelimorado. Kagami no dijo nada, entró en silencio mientras dejaba la bandeja por ahí y fingía no escuchar y/o estar interesado en la conversación. En serio que quería saber de lo que los dos hombres estaban hablando, pero debía ser discreto.

– Aun no lo sé, ¿De visita, tal vez? – Preguntó el mayordomo como una sugerencia, ya que ni él mismo tenía la más remota idea de lo que Akashi estaba tramando al ir hasta allá a más de dos días de su hogar. Pero la mente de Kasamatsu intuía que se debía a cierto matrimonio próximo que sería importante para Inglaterra.

– ¿Kise-chin también viene? – Preguntó de nuevo el caballero. Los oídos de Kagami enseguida se pusieron alerta, pues hasta el momento no tenía idea de que existiera un segundo individuo que fuese a llegar junto con Akashi. Yukio gruñó ante la pregunta.

– Lo más probable – Taiga ignoraba por qué el ceño del pelinegro se había fruncido y hablaba con voz cortante y molesta, así como también ignoraba por qué también había un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayordomo – Bien, es todo, me retiro – Informó Kasamatsu dándose la vuelta para irse de la habitación y dejar a los _prometidos_ solos.

– Murasakibara, ¿Aun tienes hambre? – El pelimorado asintió de forma infantil a su pregunta y Kagami se sentó en el borde de la cama para darle de comer las galletas que trajo. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio de beber un poco del té. No pasó mucho tiempo, quizá una hora, y de nuevo Atsushi cayó dormido.

Kagami acariciaba esas hebras púrpuras con delicadeza, pasando de vez en cuando el rostro del dormido príncipe. Era tan lindo cuando dormía, y aunque la fiebre le tenía con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, eso solo le hacía verse más adorable. Sus orbes escarlata miraron hacía la ventana. Estaba por atardecer, serían como las 5 de la tarde. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas y por ahí entraron Sakurai, Kasamatsu y Mibuchi. Kagami suspiró, pues ya sabía qué hora era. Se levantó de la cama mientras salía de la habitación con su _doncella_ , mientras los otros dos sirvientes se quedaban en ella. Era la hora del baño, Coleman y Harrison se encargarían de Murasakibara, y él iría con Rowling como de costumbre.

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1809_

– _Atsushi, no debes comerte las pastelillos antes de la cena – Regañó la mujer adulta, mirando a su nieto comerse tranquilamente el último de los doce pastelillos que había robado de la cocina – Además, son demasiados para un niño como tú, te vas a enfermar._

– _Eso no pasará, abuela – Recriminó el menor, mientras le daba el último bocado al dulce alimento – Siempre me dices lo mismo pero nunca sucede._

– _Algún día te sucederá – Confirmó segura. Atsushi la miró unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia cualquier otra parte que le resultara más entretenida que los aburridos regaños de su abuela paterna._

– _Nee~ tengo más hambre – Gimoteó cual niño berrinchudo mientras se aferraba al gran vestido de seda que la reina portaba. La mujer, Elizabeth, le miró sorprendida._

– _¿No fue suficiente la docena de pastelillos? – El niño de cabellera púrpura negó con la cabeza mientras escondía su rostro entre la tela de la falda del vestido – Bien, supongo que hay que ir a cenar._

– _¿El abuelo cenará con nosotros? – Se atrevió a preguntar el niño. Ella sonrió de forma sincera y cariñosa, mientras tomaba la mano del infante para caminar con él hacia el comedor._

– _Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? – Su esposo siempre estaba presente a la hora de la comida, siempre. Y aun con eso, el pequeño príncipe seguía preguntándole lo mismo cada día._

– _Mamá ya no lo hace – Aquella respuesta provocó que una nube oscura y triste se posara sobre ellos. Atsushi no había titubeado en decir esas palabras, pero su voz… su voz se había escuchado como si no tuviese vida._

– _Cariño… – La reina intentó tranquilizar a su nieto, pero fue interrumpida._

– _Ella había prometido que estaría conmigo siempre, pero no fue así. Ella ya no está, ¿Cómo sé que el abuelo o tú no me harán lo mismo? – Elizabeth se agachó como pudo, y pudo notar las pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Atsushi._

– _No fue su intención – Defendió la mujer – Ella hubiese querido estar contigo siempre, pero su hora de irse llegó antes de lo acordado – Explicó mientras acariciaba la rosada mejilla del niño y limpiaba algunas lágrimas._

– _¿Tú estarás conmigo siempre? – Preguntó Murasakibara con esperanza en los ojos. La reina se mordió el labio. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad de una forma directa._

– _Atsushi, a mí me encantaría – Le dijo – Pero eso no lo decido yo. Todos nosotros estamos en un viaje pasajero que tarde o temprano llega a su fin. Nadie sabe cuándo termina el viaje de cada quien; algunas veces, esas personas se van, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos; porque el viaje que ha acabado es el suyo, no el de ellos – La mirada púrpura confundida era adorable._

– _¿Eso es un no? – Atsushi iba a llorar más fuerte en cualquier momento._

– _Amor, nadie sabe qué nos deparará el futuro. No puedo contestar tu pregunta con exactitud, pero te aseguro que mientras mi viaje aquí dure, estaré contigo el máximo tiempo posible – Y con eso, Elizabeth abrazó con fuerza a su nieto._

– _No quiero estar solo – Lloriqueó el menor. La reina se separó de él unos centímetros – Si tú y el abuelo me dejan, me voy a quedar solo – Elizabeth dio un beso en cada párpado, buscando que las lágrimas no siguieran saliendo._

– _No estarás solo – Le dijo – Tu madre, tu padre, tu abuelo, y yo, siempre estaremos aquí, en tú corazón, porque te amamos y siempre cuidaremos de ti – Y con su dedo índice, señaló el lugar en el pecho de Atsushi – Y tendrás a alguien más que de seguro te ayudará a no sentirte solo nunca más._

– _¿Quién? – Preguntó sorprendido por esa pregunta, dejando de lado el llanto._

– _Es un secreto… – Rió la reina suavemente._

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra, 1820._

Atsushi había abierto los ojos de forma repentina. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde la fiebre, estos estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama, con un paño de agua fría en su frente. No vio a Kagami ni a nadie más ahí, así que con cuidado se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama y quitarse el pañuelo.

¿Qué había pasado? Había tenido un sueño; no, no era un sueño, era más bien un recuerdo. De cuando él tenía ocho años y vivía en el palacio con sus abuelos. Recuerda con detalle aquella plática que tuvo con su abuela con respecto a su madre. ¿Por qué la había recordado justo ahora? Había algo que no cuadraba.

Escuchó voces afuera de su habitación. Eran de los tres sirvientes y su prometido. ¿Qué estaban hablando? Atsushi no les entendía, pero de cualquier forma, podía sentir el ambiente de preocupación que rodeaba su habitación. Solo escuchaba como se repetía una sola palabra: _muerte_. Era lo único que parecía haber captado, y sin saber cómo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿Por qué pasaba eso? Fácil. Aun cuando nadie le había dicho nada, aun cuando la noticia no hubiese sido difundida, aun cuando él no estuviera completamente recuperado, Murasakibara ya sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Incluso cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y los cuatro chicos de inmediato se acercaron a él al verlo sentado en la cama y sollozando, él ya lo sabía.

La reina Elizabeth Willianshire, había _muerto…_


End file.
